


A life of lies

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: AI, Alcohol, Artificial Intelligence, Bullying, Cliche, Coffee Shops, Drugs, Lies, M/M, Porn, Pregnancy, Sex, amateur sex worker, cam boy bing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Bing has two main secrets: one, that he is a cam boy to pay for his student loans, and two, that he is an actual Artificial Intelligence Bot that wants to pass as a human being.And yet somehow, this depressed man named Chase Brody makes him doubt all his life choices.





	1. Introduction

On the outside, Bing seemed to be a normal college student.

He was 20 years old, lived in his college campus, had a room for himself, was majoring in Computer Engineering, studied his ass off to pass the tests and worked at a local coffee shop to pay his studies.

Everything seemed normal, just like everything should have been. But Bing had a secret.

Because of course he had.

The college he studied was a good one, and besides of his family having enough money to keep him there, they didn't want him to study at all, so he went on his own. And there was a very good reason as to why they didn't want him there.

His 'family' was a group of solitary scientists that worked with creating AI, Artificial Intelligence, and their propose was to make robots as exact as human beings, but smarter, to make them work in science projects without the human morals. But of course that every living being with a brain would eventually create morals of his own.

And unlike many of his so called 'brothers', Bing did find a propose. His propose was to pass as a human being.

By the time he was 10 years old, he decided to ask the scientists if he could try and work on studying and being a normal human. At first, they denied, but slowly he was able to convince most of them that trying out an AI in a true environment with humans would be good for their experiences.

And as such, when he turned 19, an acceptable age for the way he looked outside, they allowed him to go to college, and do whatever he wanted. He pursued in Computer Engineering, mostly because he wanted to understand how he worked better. Like most humans went to arts to 'find themselves', Bing went to computer coding.

But unfortunately, that wasn't his only secret. No. He had a secret he hid away even from his creators themselves.

Bing had been created with, obviously, Bing's programmed data base in his head. Which meant that he could easily see what people were looking for in his data base, and learn from what they searched.

Sadly (or not really), it meant that by the age he was currently, he had an awful obsession with sex.

Like said before, his college was expensive, and his creators didn't want to spend money on him. So, he lied to them, saying that the coffee shop he worked on was far more than enough to pay the whole facility. But of course it wasn't, so, he made an account on a site, and decided to work as an amateur porn actor.

Because, again, why the hell not?

He made sure to never show his face, like an smart person would do, to assure himself that even if his family found out, they wouldn't know it was him. Mostly, at least. And specially for people from the college he studied to not know.

After all, Bing was aware that no one wanted to be called the 'sex worker' around campus. That just brought awful things over those people, even if he didn't care at all.

In any case, for more than a few reasons, he wanted to keep it all to himself. He couldn't tell any person he was an AI (for obvious reasons), and he couldn't let anyone figure out he was a cam boy (mostly because of his reputation).

As such, he just had to live a triple life while learning how to program himself.

It would be easy. He was a robot and this was his second year of living that triple life already.

He had survived once, he would survive again.

No problem.

No problem at all.

\----------

Chase Brody was a very, very unlucky guy.

Everything in his life had always gone to shit. And that was saying something.

It all began when he was born, to be honest.

His parents were never able to see anything correctly due to his positions in his mother's belly, but the doctors were sure he was a girl.

When he came off with a loud cry and a penis, all his parents money on pink things went to waste.

Or at least they would have if his parents had any money left to buy him blue stuff. So, they stuck with pink.

Also because all babies have more or less the same face, for the time he wore his pink clothes, everyone thought he was a girl. And his parents, awkwardly, had to always explain that he was a boy, named Chase.

That wouldn't have affected him so much while growing up, because he didn't know he even wore pink and was called a girl while he grew up, if it wasn't for one of his cousins.

His fucking annoying cousin named Anti.

The guy was five years older than him, and made sure to keep the pictures of pink baby Charlotte for everyone see. Chase hated it. He grew up with all his cousins (Anti, Marvin, Jackie, Robbie) making fun of him because 'he was meant to be girly girl Charlotte'.

It shouldn't have bothered him so much, he understood now that he was older and had learned that gender was just a stupid concept and that it had nothing to do with who you really was, but growing up, it had been hell.

Only Jameson, Anti's younger brother, and Henrik, their long lost cousin from Germany, made sure to not tease Chase in any way. They were his 'best friends', specially Jameson, because he was mute and a softie, and he came over with Anti all the time to visit Chase.

So he grew up with a family of annoying cousins that teased him to no end about being supposed to be a girl. So what, right?

But of course that as soon as he began school, most precisely, high school, things got a dip for the worst.

First, everyone already knew he was supposed to be a girl, and already teased him for it. Those cool guys lived their life to annoy Chase, putting glitter in his locker so he would open and would have his clothes filled with glitter until the end of the day, they glued pink things all over his desk every day, pushed him around hallways and every time a teacher called him, they corrected said teacher with 'It's Charlotte, teach!'

Which was great for a 15 year old boy's self esteem.

By his second year of high school, something else happened that just made his life even worst.

He found out he was bisexual.

It was just wonderful how life loved to punch him in the face.

He had been trying to befriends with this weird guys from his school. They were a quadruplet of brothers, all called Jim, and a boy named Ken, but called himself King. Chase knew he couldn't ask for any other friends asides from them, being the loser he was, but even if they were weird, they were super nice and they made Chase feel great, at least when he felt like shit.

Which was already something.

But one time, they made the mistake to try out some 'cool kids' games at chase's house. Basically, they played truth or dare. And as any good truth or dare, one of the Jims quadruplets dared his brother Jim to give Chase a good kiss.

The Jims and King weren't at all stigmatized with the concepts of sexuality and gender. Chase wasn't even sure they knew what those meant. But he surely did and he was the first to decline.

"Man, that's a dare for him, not for me!"

But it didn't work.

The dared Jim came to his direction with no type of hesitation, and that only made him even more nervous.

Now if anyone found out about that, he would be called Charlotte, the fag, or something of sorts, and he really didn't want that.

Yet, his thought process was too slow and when he noticed, Jim was already kissing him, straight on the mouth.

And well...

Well shit.

The last thing Chase expected was to like it.

But that was the first thing that came into his head.

So at that moment, he knew he liked boys and girls, and everything sucked. It all sucked very much. Specially because the whole school could find out, and he wasn't ready, he didn't want anyone to know.

If King or any of the Jims realized it, he wasn't sure, but they never spoke of it again.

Eventually, the bullying became less and less bothersome, specially when he got himself a girlfriend in his Sophomore year.

She was incredible, and a great way of hiding away that he was into guys. Together with the fact that no one called him Charlotte anymore, which was a win-win situation.

But a win-win situation could only last so long.

Stacey, his girlfriend, had been amazing for the first two years they had been together. But by their last year of high school, she got pregnant.

It was both of their fault, of course, and Chase wanted to help, he really did, but she went insane, with reason. Her parents didn't allow her to abort, and not only that but also blamed Chase fully for what had happened, to the point where Stacey had become incredibly abusive. He tried his best to help, not even noticing that her behavior was bad, and by the time the baby was born, she broke up with him and left him.

She moved states, never to see him again.

And now, he was at college, in his second year of whatever he was doing. He didn't know and he didn't care, specially because the first year had been hell because of everything he went through with Stacey and their baby, and now he was trying to get his life back together.

He lived in a flat, with Jameson, his cousin, because both of them studied in the same college. They lived around three hours from Chase's hometown, and usually just spent holidays and vacations there. Chase worked as a secretary, with a payment good enough for half his rent (the other half to Jameson) and to pay Stacey what he had for their kid.

His life had truly been a mess since day one, but that year, he was ready to turn it up for the better.

And nothing was going to stop him.


	2. First morning

First day.

First day of his second year.

He could do this.

Chase jumped high as he heard the sound of two pans hitting each other. He turned around, the pans still being hit against each other, just to see Jameson already dressed, waving his arms around and hitting the pans together, clearly lip singing 'I couldn't sleep cause of you, so you ain't gonna sleep cause of me'.

That surely made Chase's stress disappear as he laughed.

"Jameson! Quit it! We have neighbors!" he complained, still laughing, and Jameson looked at him, smirking and putting the pans down.

[That's what you gotta do when you can't scream at the top of your lungs] he signed, before he pretended to scream, making Chase laugh harder.

"Jameson!"

[Fine fine] he smiled and moved closer. [Sorry mate, but you were like, so tense]

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Chase chuckled softly, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on while keeping an eye on Jameson in case he would sign something. "I am just... this is supposed to be my year, right?"

[You betcha] Jameson grinned and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, making Chase snort, before he pulled away again to keep signing. [You will do so great this year! I will be the proudest older cousin!]

Chase chuckled and nodded slowly, smiling at him.

"Surely you are" he said, and Jameson frowned lightly when Chase's smile disappeared and he sighed. "Um, can I like, finish changing?"

Jameson nodded slowly, pressing his lips together before gently turning Chase around, fixing his hair and making Chase give him a weak smile.

[You can do this] Jameson signed once Chase's hair was perfect and tucked under a cap. He smiled, and Chase smiled back, weakly.

"Thanks James" he said and watched as he left the room and closed the door, taking the pans with him. Chase sighed again and turned back, grabbing his favorite jeans and pulling them on, before dressing his shoes and heading to the bathroom.

He smiled, really liking the way Jameson put his hair. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and sighed as he got ready for another day.

Another tiring day.

He picked his phone up and walked out, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. Jameson waved at him, knowing he usually ate breakfast in a coffee shop close to the college they studied on.

Chase quickly put on his headphones and turned on his music, letting himself relax to the classic rock playing in his ear. Somehow, it made his troubles go away.

He looked around the streets, kinda feeling like a super hero in their movies. As if his life was about to change while he listened to 'Eye of the Tiger' in his ears, blasting loud enough for anyone that passed through him would be able to hear.

Surely he would become deaf sooner or later, but it was worth it.

He continued to walk down the street, his feet moving to the pace of the song, turning when the song took a dip, almost dancing in the middle of the busy streets.

That was his only moment of glory. And he was glad he could return to that routine, in one way of another.

However, sooner rather than later, he arrived at the coffee shop he usually ate breakfast, only to stop and stare.

Stare at the 'Out of business' sign.

Chase stared at it, completely out of what to say or do. Okay. So during vacation they had broke? Closed the shop for good? Well great, now he would have to find another place to eat breakfast.

He hated sudden changes. But oh well. He couldn't go to school with his stomach hurting.

He reached for his phone and opened the maps, looking for close coffee shops. He sighed, checking a few he knew but that were too far away from the path he took. He looked a bit further, paying more attention, and finally saw one that was only one block away from his usual path.

Okay, that wouldn't be too bad.

Looking towards the direction of the shop, he began walking again, letting the music blast in his ears as he made his way to the new shop.

Well, he hoped it would be good, or else he would have to begin making breakfast at home, and eh really didn't feel like it.

Maybe his year wasn't going to be as good as he hoped after all.

\----------

As usual, Bing unplugged himself from his charger at around 6:00 am. He stood up, closing his computer, heading to the shower and closing off all his electrical parts that could somewhat get affected by the water.

Then, he started to pass over his new schedule.

He had been able to change most of his classes to afternoon and night, which meant a constant schedule back at the coffee shop for the entire morning. And that also meant coming back and having time to fully charge at night while he worked at his second job.

A satisfied smile grew on his face. And what a job that was.

He finished washing up and left the shower, drying himself off with his own vents while he chose the clothes for the day. He put a spare in his bag for school and one for the coffee shop and the uniform. Then, he walked towards the television in front of his bed and turned it on, waiting calmly for the call.

Once it appeared, he accepted it by clicking his inner arm.

_"Report"_

"BING engine, online" he said, and smirked when Google popped up in his screen. "Googs. What's up with you?"

Google stared back at him, unamused as usual, before he scanned Bing from head to toe through the camera.

 _"Why are you reporting without any clothing?"_ Google asked, annoyed, and Bing hummed.

"Just took a shower. I need to dry off before like, I go to work" he said, before he sent those amazing finger guns on Google's direction. "What do you think? I've been working out"

 _"Our body mass does not change no matter how much exercise we do. It is synthetic and your playful behavior is incredibly annoying"_ Google continued, looking down at his pad and making Bing chuckle. _"How is your routine going?"_

"Fine" he answered, and Google looked up at him, slowly.

 _"Your contact with humans is making you even more unbearable"_ he said seriously, and looking down at the pad again. _"Please present your battery, neurological functions and schedule status"_

"Battery at 100%, working with 85% efficiency. Perhaps we should check that next holiday" Bing started, and Google began noting it down. "Neurological functions at their prime, 100% function. New schedule consists on working every morning of every day, with classes from 2 pm to 10 pm in variable days"

 _"... any other complains?"_ Google asked, looking up from the pad, and Bing shook his head.

"All in order, boss"

 _"I am not your boss, Bing"_ Google said, clearly irritated, and Bing chuckled.

"Why don't they put Oliver to ask me stuff? He likes me at least" he said, teasingly, and Google rolled his eyes, closing the pad.

 _"I make myself the same question every day"_ Google said, sighing deeply and looking back at Bing. _"Goodbye"_

"See ya Googs" Bing waved and the connection was cancelled. Bing chuckled and checked his skin, noticing he was all dry. Great. He pulled on his boxers, pants and shirt, then his shoes and grabbed his bag, his phone and a spare charger.

Time to start the year.

He walked out of his room at the school campus, heading out of the building and grabbing his bike on the bike parking lot. He hopped over it and cycled away, into the road, heading towards the coffee shop he worked on, somewhat close to the college he studied.

Getting there as quickly as he could, he put his bike on the parker and headed inside, where his boss (or, one of them) had already opened the door and organized most of the tables.

"Bing!" Wilford said, looking up from the cashier, and Bing smiled, putting his bag down and wrapping the apron around his waist. "You arrived early"

"Yes sir. I am excited for another great year" he said, grabbing a cloth and some alcohol to clean the tables. Wilford chuckled, nodding and rubbing his weird but so characteristic pink moustache.

"Very good. Do you believe you can take care of the shop alone this morning? I have to take my daughter to a reunion at her school" Wilford asked, and Bing nodded, grinning at him.

"No problem boss. Tell Yan I said hi!"

Wilford nodded and looked back down at the cashier, organizing the money as Bing quickly cleaned all the tables and chairs to make sure they were all perfect to work with. Once he was done, he opened the shop, turning the little plaque to 'open' and heading towards the counter, turning on the coffee machines, and the heaters.

"Thank you Bing" Wilford said again before he headed out. "Take care of the store for me, son"

"I will do my best sir!" he said, grinning, and Wilford chuckled, walking out and driving off in his pink car.

Bing chuckled. Everything about his boss was pink, he didn't know how Wilford and Dark, his other boss, could even be together. Dark was all about grey and darkness. Oh well, no questioning love, he guessed.

Love. Bing stopped as he thought about it, frowning at himself as he leaned against the counter.

Love was a strange feeling. Throughout this whole year he had lived around humans, he had learned many emotions. Happiness, sadness, frustration, anger, pleasure... specially that last one, if he was being honest. But love was something he had never had the chance to experience.

Well, he had heard from humans themselves that love was strange, and it could happen in many ways. By the way they described, Bing was almost 100% sure he loved his family, as in, the scientists that created him and the Googles. But even so he couldn't be sure.

That was called 'fraternal love', as he had understood. Love for ones family. There was also 'platonic love', which meant love for friends, and 'romantic love', love for... a partner.

Bing's eyes blinked as he thought about it. A _partner_. The word itself had so many different meanings, but at its purest form, it just meant someone you wanted to spend your entire life with. Someone to share, to cry with, to laugh with, someone to just... live life with, at its fullest.

Bing wanted a partner. He wanted to feel whatever love was.

Maybe that was the ultimate goal of an AI.

He was taken out of his thoughts as the first costumer arrived, opening the door and making the bell ring.

Well, he could think about love later.

\----------

When Chase arrived to this new coffee shop he didn't know about, it was filled to the brim with people.

There were people in all chairs, talking and laughing, some dressed in suits, others like the colleagues he had in college. Apparently, it was a good place, because having so many people could only mean that.

He walked inside, a bit nervous. He had never been comfortable around too many people. Silently, he squeezed his way through the people standing up and found the counter, looking at the empty cashier.

He frowned and looked around, before shyly ringing the small bell by the candies.

"COMING!" he heard someone scream through the crowd, and he froze in place, nervous. He hated bothering people. He quickly pushed his phone inside his bag and when he looked up, there was someone standing in front of him.

And what a someone.

"Sorry for the wait, sir. What is your order?" he guy in front of him asked, and Chase kinda stood there, speechless.

His cheeks started to burn from the embarrassment of staring at that handsome guy in the face, but his mouth remained shut, as if he said anything, he would just scream.

That had never happened to him before.

"Um... sir?" the guy asked, leaning a bit closer. "Are you feeling okay?"

Okay, now he was just making himself look super stupid.

"Y-yeah sure sorry sorry" Chase said, quickly, breathing quickly, and the man tilted his head, confused. "Um... t-two latte... no um two spiced... shit-um..."

"Spiced latte with sided two cups of cocoa?" the guy suggested, and when chase looked at him again, he was smiling. Chase nodded. "Sir, we aren't the same brand as the coffee shop from a few streets up"

Chase felt his face flame up further. Okay, he had completely forgotten that the drinks in different coffee shops were different drinks. Well shit.

"R-right, sorry" he said, and the man in front of him chuckled.

"No problem sir, it happens all the time. May I suggest our own recipe of spiced coffee? It isn't latte and it goes with vanilla cream" he said softly, and Chase nodded, still incredibly embarrassed. "Wonderful. Anything to eat?"

"Do you...guys have muffins?" he asked, a bit less nervous, and the cashier nodded.

"Blueberry, chocolate, banana, raspberry and carrot" he said, and Chase hummed, tilting his head.

"I will go for chocolate today, thank you" he said, smiling, and the guy smiled back.

"What is your name?" he asked, grabbing a cup.

"Chase. Yours?"

Oh no.

Chase swore he could hit his face on the ground.

You didnâ€™t ask that to your coffee shop cashier!

"Bing"

The answer came just as chill as anything else the guy said.

Chase looked at him and Bing, apparently, pointed to the little pin in his apron.

It was written Bing.

Great.

"Bing? That's a..." he tried, thinking of something that wouldn't sound rude. Bing chuckled.

"Stupid? Yeah. Don't worry. My parents were just fans of the engine" he shrugged and smiled at Chase, and Chase swore his legs trembled a bit. "It will be fifteen dollars"

Chase nodded and reached for his wallet, giving Bing a twenty dollars bill and looking around. The change came quick and he nodded in thanks before he moved away to wait in a corner.

Well. That would be a fun day.

"Chase!"

A few minutes later, and he was being called. Chase walked to the counter and smiled back at Bing, getting his cup and his muffin and walking away.

He got out of the coffee shop and went right to the college, not really wanting to eat inside that crowded place.

Even so, Bing's smile wouldn't leave his mind.

He groaned at himself, shaking his head. It was just because he hadn't gotten laid in a while and now he was growing desperate. Any girl or guy with a pretty face or those sharp jawlines and bright smile and wide eyes and built body would have swapped chase off his feet by that point.

_But I surely wouldn't mind Bing sweeping me off my feet._

He growled and waved the thought away from his head.

He needed to focus in his classes.

And not in a hot stranger.

Surely not in a hot stranger.

\---------

"Time for my shift, Bing boy" Bing heard, and smiled as he turned around, seeing Bim walking inside and putting his apron. "How was the movement this morning?"

"Busy. Really busy" Bing said, pulling off his own apron. It was around noon by now, and he was very much happy to go to school. "But fun"

"Any new faces?" Bim asked, smirking, and Bing hummed, thinking before nodding.

"Yeah, around like seven thirty came a guy, he was clearly new" he chuckled. "He asked for a drink that isn't even in our menu. He seemed very nervous, I don't know why"

"Was he hot?" Bim asked, raising his eyebrow, and Bing put his apron inside his bag, shrugging.

"Yeah. I suppose. But not really your type. He was skinny, wearing a cap, hair green... seemed European" he said, smiling, and Bim rolled his eyes.

"Yep, not my type" he said, walking to the cashier and waving. "In any case, have fun today Bing"

"See ya tomorrow Bim!" he grinned and walked out, grabbing his bike and cycling off again.

Now that he thought about it, that Chase guy was actually pretty handsome.

Bing chuckled to himself and shook his head. Whatever. He would probably never show up again anyway.

And besides that, it was school time.


	3. A cam boy

The school day for Chase went on quickly. First days always did. They were the best, most comfortable days of them all, and Chase had to be thankful for it. As soon as he was done studying, he headed to his work, the company he worked for, and stayed from 2 pm to 8 pm, as usual, before he returned home, knowing Jameson had probably made them something to eat already.

When he arrived home, tired and completely ready for some food, he saw Jameson on the kitchen counter, skyping with someone, excitedly signing for whoever was on the other side to see. Chase smiled at his happiness and approached slowly, looking at him.

"Jameson!" he called, knowing he hadn't heard the door opening, and Jameson looked at him, grinning and then suddenly nervous. "Who are you talking to?"

 _"Hey Charlottie"_ he heard the voice just as he leaned over, checking the computer screen.

His smile disappeared immediately as he saw not only Anti, but Jackie and Marvin as well, all of them smirking at the camera.

"Oh" Chase mumbled, and moved away, making Jameson bite his lip as Anti, Jackie and Marvin laughed.

 _"charlottie, come back! We miss you!"_ Anti whined through the speakers, and Chase rolled his eyes, heading towards his room for a shower, hoping that they would be already away when he came back.

Chase put his bag down and started undressing, before he stopped, biting his lip and reaching for his computer.

Slowly, he drifted through his marked pages, sucking his bottom lip as he found the one he had been looking for. 'Amateur Twinks and more'. The name made him kinda want to vomit, but he ignored all the adds for other streams and clicked on the one he was already a client, per say.

Offline. Chase sighed in relief. He knew that the guy he watched usually changed his schedule every semester, and this time, it wouldn't be different. Chase would just have to get used to... his routine.

Guilt rose up in his chest, but he quickly breathed it out, frowning to himself. He had gone through his doubt phase. He knew he liked guys and there was no shame in it.

There was, however, a bit of shame in watching someone masturbate for two hours just for personal pleasure. But even so.

Chase sighed to himself and put the computer down, closing it but not the page, and heading towards the bathroom to shower and go eat something. He took off his cap and let his shirt fall down before he removed his pants and boxers, and then socks and shoes, before entering the shower and sighing at the warm water against his skin. It just felt so good. This shouldn't be legal.

Smiling to himself, he let the water drip down his hair, sliding down his body as he let the stresses of the day leave with the dirt and the sweat, hands slowly tracing his own details, feeling his ribs and shoulders, his jawline and neck, hips and V lines, just like one of his therapists had suggested.

It was awfully weird when you began to do this type of thing, but now he was used to it. Getting used with his own body, learning how it moved, how it looked and felt. Like that, he felt somewhat more in control, and he could push his inferiority complex out of the window.

He had hips, he was thin, he had some type of muscle, a sharp V line and a beard that wasn't much but would leave some people jealous. His eyes were blue and shiny and beautiful, his hair was great and bright green, like his heart should be.

Happy.

Stacey and her family. He was a hell of a man, and he could get anyone he wanted as easily as that.

That was when he opened his eyes, a thought flying through them quickly.

Anyone he wanted. The guy from the coffee shop.

Just by thinking of him, Bing, Chase's cheeks burned and he bit his lip, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his stomach.

His heart started beating louder and faster and he sighed, assuming a curled up position while standing up, like the therapists and doctors had told him to avoid. It showed his insecurities, it was bad for his self esteem.

But there was no one there to judge him right now.

Chase felt breathless suddenly, realizing he hadn't taken a breath in a while, and gasped loudly, moving back and pressing his back against the cold tiles of the shower, eyes opening as he looked at the ceiling, his front still getting wet by the water spray.

Well shit.

Chase bit his lip, trying to tempo his breathing, one hand sliding down to his hip while the other went up to his throat, tapping it in a nervous attempt to calm down.

Bing's smile, how bright his eyes were, how he put himself out there, so secure and firm and kind, everything about him was a complete contrast to what Chase was.

Chase hated how the lightest of feelings could affect him so deeply.

He slid down the wall, curling up and closing his eyes. He breathed, slowly, shakily, as the water surrounded him, wetting his hair and back and legs, and he calmed down at the warmth that became in balance with the warmth inside his stomach.

He couldn't let a crush, a simple crush, control him like that.

He took a deep breath and stood up again, grabbing his shampoo and ignoring all thought or feeling. He needed to take a shower, eat, and then do whatever he wanted.

Chase washed his hair, then his body, letting his mind get fogged up by the warm moisture and fog around him, relaxing deeply. Then, he walked out and grabbed a towel, drying himself off and pulling on his pajamas, a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top.

He headed to the kitchen, but Jameson wasn't there. He sighed, grabbing a bowl, milk and cereal and eating it up as his dinner.

Great.

That was all just great.

\---------

Bing left his college at the wonderful time of 6 pm. He smiled to himself as he arrived home, having time to study, watch a movie _and_ get ready for his nightly festivities.

He plugged himself in as he studied, watching as his battery charged slowly, one percent every five minutes. He was used to it, after all, he demanded a lot of energy, but he had hopes that one day he wouldnâ€™t have to have batteries anymore.

He wished he could live out of food, like humans.

Bing was done with everything he needed to do around 9 pm. He thought about beginning the stream right away, but decided against it, knowing most of his watchers usually came from 10 to midnight. So, like that he did. He waited, patiently, watching some cartoons and come aesthetic compilations. Those two things weirdly always made him happy.

Then, when the clock hit 10 pm, he got ready, pulling his shirt and pants off, leaving only his black boxers out, checking himself in the mirror and then sitting down on his bed. He checked the camera to make sure it wasn't catching his face, and looked at the toys around the computer to make sure he had everything his audience wanted.

Once everything was working out, he turned the camera on and began the stream.

As usual, he pinned a phrase to the chat: 'Make sure to leave all and every suggestion here! Remember, you came here to have fun. Make sure your parents or partners won't catch you watching this, unless you want them to. And please remember to send me tips ;)'

Bing smiled to himself as the phrase was put up, and then leaned against the headboard of his bed, watching as the users, both anonymous or not, came up his screen. Slowly, people were joining the stream, and he smirked to himself, sliding his hand up and down his chest and stomach, pinching his nipples lightly just to get himself going.

He wasn't even hard yet when the first suggestion popped up.

'I want to see you riding that thick cock you have, doll'

Bing tilted his head at that, frowning at the pet name. That was the only one he did not like, the one he said in his 'about' page not to call him. He huffed, and rolled his eyes, quickly reporting the user and then getting into a more comfortable position.

He smiled then, at some comments that were more like his thing.

'Show off, precious'

'Why are you still dressed, babe?'

'Stroke yourself for me, boy'

Bing hummed, moving to his knees and leaning against his heels, spreading his legs and slowly sliding his hands down his chest, to his stomach, and then over his crotch, letting just the light brush of his finger tips tease him.

He let his head fall back and sighed, deeply, before he wrapped his hand around his cock over the boxers and began stroking, breathing slowly as he let the pleasure take over.

It was weird to do so, but it felt so right, that he never even second guessed it.

He moved his head down again, checking the chat and biting his lip at the praises he was receiving. Sometimes, he wondered the demographics of the people that watched him, but decided against ever searching. Somewhat, imagining old men jerking off to him felt... weird.

He liked to think that pretty women and men in their twenties were having fun with him.

Touching themselves, imagining their were touching him. That he was touching them.

His eyes closed at the sight, imagining all types of scenarios in his head as he stroked his cock a bit faster, biting his bottom lip as he felt himself growing slowly. He smirked to himself and pulled his hand away, tugging his boxers down to his thighs and looking down again, at it and at the chat.

'Good boy, just like I told you'

'Keep stroking that dick, come on'

'Oh, I want to touch you so bad, pup'

Bing bit back a moan, hand reaching down to stroke himself again, a bit out of pace now. He loved praise. He loved bring praised, it was _insane_. His brain told him it was probably because of how all scientists had always admired the Googles for their intellect and abilities over Bing and how it was a comping mechanism to make him feel better, but he didn't care.

He could bet the Googles didn't get to cum like he did.

That held satisfaction enough for Bing.

With his free hand, he reached for the lube and opened it up, putting some over the hand stroking his dick. He did it out of normality, because he had self lubricant glands all around his cock, but to his audience, he was human, so he had to use lube.

But honestly, using lube was easier anyway.

His strokes became smoother and he let out a breath, stroking himself to full hardness, making sure to give it a little twist by the end, squeezing his head and his base, other hand supporting his body in case he leaned.

This was all so scripted by now, so different from when Bing had begun, but now it felt better too. He knew what he could and couldn't do, how and for how long, and he knew what his audience wanted too.

Audience. He snapped his eyes open and looked down, checking their replies and biting his lip. There were already some tips here and then, and he stroked himself faster, rubbing his slit and groaning softly, eyes fluttering for quick seconds.

When he looked down again, he saw the same guy from before, asking for some ass action.

He rolled his eyes but smirked to himself, reaching out and grabbing the biggest dildo he had, putting it in front of himself and watching as the chat went wild.

That would be a good night.

\---------

When Chase remembered about... his favorite streamer, it was already close to eleven.

He immediately grabbed his computer, turning it on and putting in his favorite page. As the page loaded, he grabbed his earphones and plugged them in, putting them inside his ears and laying comfortably against the bed.

The page loaded and the sound was immediate.

" _Awn fuck~"_ the guy moaned, and Chase's cheek burned as he stared at what was going on. As usual, chase couldnâ€™t see his face, but he was very clearly to his full hardness, a cock right tight under his ball, all while he rode a dick at least three times his own's size.

He was moaning like a whore, whining and huffing as he bounced up and down, his dick bouncing with him, all while the thick dildo slid in and out of his ass. Chase felt himself hardening immediately, his mind making the image of this stranger under him, arms pinned over his head as Chase himself pounded into him hard and fast, watching as he became a mess of tears and sobs and moans.

Chase reached down immediately, pressing his hand against his crotch and moaning at the pleasure. He bit his lip, cheeks burning, and put his laptop down, in front of him, while he grabbed a pillow and hugged it, eyes wide and lower half of his face hidden as he watched the stranger begin to jerk off in rhythm of the bounces.

He moaned so prettily.

Chase wanted to comment on it, but one of his hands were holding the pillow tight as the other slid under his pants, making him able to stroke himself slowly, eyes wide at the screen as he rubbed the slit to his cock, trying to spread a bit of pre cum around the member, to make it easier to move.

He gasped loudly and squeezed his lip as the man let out a loud whine, arching his back and pressing forward. He whimpered loudly as he didn't come, and his hand continued, slowly, making him whimper again.

" _I can't I can't fuck I want to come_ " he said, needy, and Chase bit his lip, hand stroking himself faster as he saw the answers.

'Come for me, baby boy'

'You can do it a little longer, babe'

'Such a beautiful whore, you are'

Chase winced at that last one, but the moan that the guy let out showed him he shouldnâ€™t have. Chase looked back and he was removing the cock ring, gasping and whimpering as his cock trembled in place.Â 

 _"I wanna, I wanna come, please! Please~"_ he begged again, and Chase bit his lip. Moaning against the pillow with his eyes fixated on the screen, hand on his cock and shame making his cheeks red, Chase watched as the events would evolve.

'Come untouched' came the reply, and Chase moaned, stroking himself and looking at the guy.

He whined, but soon begun to ride the dildo again, fast and hard, and Chase watched attentively, stroking himself quickly and trying to keep his eyes open.

It was a true relief when the stranger came, a strangled moan coming out of his mouth as he spilled white everywhere, all while he continued with the dildo inside him, trying to push himself all the way down while Chase watched, hand stroking so fast he didn't even realize he had come.

He realized later, and sighed, pouting because it had all been so short. He watched as the guy slowly settled from his orgasm, panting, and pulled the dildo off, gasping and sitting down in front of the camera, chest and stomach sprinkled with cum, cock softening against his tanned thigh.

Chase groaned at himself, pulling his boxers over his now softening dick, face red out of embarrassment as he reached out for the computer, deciding to say something in the chat.

He had never done that. Yet now he was trembling to do it.

_'Thank you. You are so nice for us'_

He hit enter and bit his lip, watching as his comment was pushed up quickly by other many comments. The guy chucked lightly as he pulled on his boxers, and Chase felt his heart skip a beat. Had he chuckled of his comment? Maybe? Please?

" _Goodbye everyone_ " the guy said, the quality of the audio not half as good as the camera, and he waved, still not showing his face, before he turned off the stream.

Sighing, Chase laid down and pushed his pillow away, laying on the second one and looking at the ceiling.

One day, maybe, he would meet that guy. Not that he was in love or anything but he would be such a good fuck.

Chase groaned and turned around, pressing his face to his pillow. He needed to get laid. He had to. He was so fucking frustrated about it. He was tired of his hand. He needed something substantial.

A light bulb lit over his head and he snapped his head up.

Bing.

From the coffee shop.

He was hot, he was nice, and he looked like someone that wouldn't be too hard to convince to go out.

But then, his thoughts drifted again.

That was like, using the guy.

Using a guy he had found cute and that by now he probably had a crush on, considering what had happened in the bathroom.

Chase would get attached, and the guy would say no anyway.

No!

He had to try!

That was his year, damn it!

Things were going to change for better!

Starting now!

\---------

When Bing turned off the camera, he stuck around, checking some comments. He laughed at most, bit his lip at others and smiled at the rest. Then, he closed the page and put his computer away, sighing and reaching out to grab the cloth from his head side table.

He cleaned himself up the best he could and then reached for his charger, plugging it in and deciding to take a nap or sleep for a while.

Quietly, he let his mind drift into sleep land, holding his pillow close, relaxed from the orgasm and feeling quite lazy.

Sooner rather than later, he fell asleep.


	4. An awful meeting

Bing woke up on the next day with his energy restored. He checked the capacity of his charger and his battery, went for a quick shower, and as usual turned on the TV to wait for a daily call.

_"Report"_

Bing grinned.

"BING engine, online"

The camera took a while to load, and then a familiar face appeared in front of it.

"Doctor!" Bing called, grinning wider, tilting his head as Dr. Iplier chuckled from the other side of the screen.

 _"Bing, you are never going to change, are you?"_ he asked, fondness in his voice, making Bing smile proudly, putting his hands on his naked waist.

"Not at all sir" he assured, and Dr. Iplier chuckled once more, nodding and looking down at his pad.

 _"Very well. Let us begin with the usual questions. Report your battery, neurological functions and schedule status"_ he said, slowly, and looked back up at Bing. He made everything seem more of a check up than Google's cold speech.

"All fine Doc. Just my battery needs some verification when I return this weekend" he explained, and dr. Iplier nodded, writing it all down on the pad before he hummed.

 _"Very well. Now to the unusual questions"_ he said, and Bing nodded knowing those were usually more serious, needed to be answered in all honesty. _"Have you been checking your skin status?"_

"Every day in the shower. Approximately another two months before any major changes" he assured, and Dr. Iplier nodded slowly.

 _"Very well... have you been reloading your liquid storages?"_ he asked, and Bing nodded.

"All reloaded and checked at least once every day" he said softly, smiling, and the doctor smiled back at him.

_"Have you been doing physical activities asides from your usual ones?"_

"No"

It wasn't a lie.

The cam business wasn't anything new.

 _"very well"_ Dr. Iplier said and put the pad down. _"If you need anything, or feel any change at all in your behavior or activities, please contact me"_

"Sure will Doc. Thanks" Bing said, nodding, and he smiled, waving lightly and finishing the call. Bing sighed, looking around and thinking about the clothes he was going to wear to work and to school.

In any case, he needed to leave soon.

 

\-----------

 

"Jameson, how do I make a barista go out with me?"

Jameson looked up from the coffee he was making, staring confused and startled at Chase, who was standing on the other side of the counter, staring at him.

[Ask her number?] he signed, and Chase raised his eyebrow.

"Itâ€™s a guy"

Jameson frowned.

[Ask his number?]

Chase groaned and Jameson smiled at him, clearly amused.

"jamesssssss" he whined and sat down, pouting and looking up at him. "I need some solid advice! I am trying to make this my year but fuck if it ain't working..."

[Chase, relax] Jameson signed and put the scrambled eggs in a plate before walking around the counter and turning Chase to him. [Just be you, alright? Go to this barista, ask his number and see what's gonna happen]

"What if he thinks I'm ridiculous?" Chase whispered, biting his lip, and Jameson rolled his eyes, taking out Chase's cap and fixing his hair like he did in the morning before. Chase relaxed almost instantaneously, a certain... home feeling attached to the action.

Once he was done, Jameson put the cap over his fixed hair and smiled down at Chase.

[Just go out there and be yourself. If he is interested, he is lucky. If he isn't, then move along] he signed, and Chase sighed softly.

"You always say the right things, but I can't help but feel insecure" he mumbled and looked down, but quickly Jameson lifted his face and shook his head.

[No more of this. You are strong and independent and you are going out there and getting that date] he grinned, and Chase smiled back, weakly, but trying to be more confidant.

"Yes... yes I will... I will" he whispered and bit his lip. "I will"

Jameson gave him the thumbs up and Chase stood up, nodding and grabbing his bag, before pulling Jameson for a quick hug and getting out of the house.

Straight down to the new coffee shop.

 

\----------

 

"So. What about the hottie from yesterday?" Bim asked as both of them got changed for the morning shift. Bing looked at him and frowned, putting on his apron.

"Who?"

"That guy with green hair you told me about"

"Oh" Bing chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I don't know. How should I?" he asked, turning on the machines and humming. "Maybe he will come back today and you can see him. But like I said, he isn't your type"

"Well, even so, I'm kinda in the mood to get laid" Bim said, and Bing looked at him, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" he asked, and Bim raised his eyebrow right back.

"and yet you're giving me options on guys I fancy"

Bing chuckled, having to agree with his Bim, at least for now. Being an android, an AI, he wasn't exactly sure what human relationships meant. After all, he had seen people like Dark and Wilford, his bosses, that had been together since forever and yet both had the same side kick, a guy named Anti or whatever, that surely was a bit younger than them and lived in Ireland but was always around to get laid.

And he had also seen people like Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneeplestein, who had had a monogamic relationship since ever, never cheated and never went around with anyone else.

And there was Bim, who Bing was sure was cheating on his boyfriend with at leats ten guys, but that also clearly loved his boyfriend, no matter how much he said human interactions didn't interest him the slightest.

But then again, Bing had never seen Bim's boyfriend, so maybe he was lying.

Humans were confusing.

Shrugging it off, Bing opened the store and cleaned the tables, before returning to the cashier and waiting around for the first client. Bim checked the dates of their consumables, and put them in the stand or in the small oven they had.

Bing looked out at the sun, already warming up the air, and smiled to himself. Summer was his favorite season.

Soon, the first client arrived, followed by the second, and Bing moved his attention to them, smiling and taking their orders as usual.

Forgetting a little about the complications of being human.

 

\----------

 

When chase arrived, the coffee shop was full again. He slowly slid towards the line and waited, checking his clock and sighing in relief. He still had time. Plenty of time. He looked around, honestly trying to decide what he would have before he stepped closer to the cashier.

Also, he was trying to think of what to say. One couldn't simply come up to someone and ask their number.

Maybe... he should skip his morning class to have a small chat with the stranger.

Or... maybe he should wake up in the next day early so he could stay all morning in the coffee shop, since he didn't have classes the next day.

Yes. He smiled to himself as he gave another step forward. He would do that. He would try today, but if nothing worked, tomorrow he would come and stay the whole morning.

Chase smiled to himself as he stepped forward again, checking to see he was next. He waited calmly for the guy in front of him to order before he came closer, seeing Bing right there.

Bing.

That weird name again.

He looked up from the other order and smiled at Chase.

"hey. The spice latte guy" he said, tilting his head, and Chase immediately felt his throat close. Great. "Same thing as yesterday, dude?"

"Y-yeah" he mumbled, trying to clean his throat and make it less closed up. Fuck. He was already screwing everything up. Fuck fuck fuck. He watched in silence as Bing wrote down his name in the cup and handed it to the other employee, before turning to grab the muffin from the stand.

"here it is sir" Bing finished, handing him the muffin in a paper bag, and Chase took it slowly, cursing himself over and over again. And Bing clearly noticed, since he didn't move to grab his wallet or get out of the line. "Sir... are you okay?"

The voices began to softly whisper in his head but Chase blocked them off as hard as he could. Jameson said he could do this. _He could do this_.

"Your hair looks fluffy"

The voices barged inside in one swift stroke.

What the _fuck_ was that?!

Chase felt the frustration building up, the shame in his chest making it tight, and he felt like he couldn't breathe, but outside he was probably just looking like an asshole. To the people behind him, to Bing and to everyone around them that could hear the conversation.

Somehow, however, the cashier's good soul seemed to catch what was going on and smiled back at him.

"Thank you. I use a special shampoo" Bing said, and Chase looked at him, still trembling a little, still not being able to breathe, but slowly calming down. He hadn't found him a weirdo. Good. Good. Bing seemed to check something behind Chase and then smiled back at him. "Do you want to come to the back with me? I can show you the recipe"

Chase was only able to nod. Bing gave his co-worker a sign and nodded for chase to follow him, and in slow steps, he did as such, only then realizing that there was no one behind him on the line. Probably what Bing had checked. He followed Bing to the back door, and walked out, stepping in front of him.

 

\-----------

 

"Sir, breathe please"

Chase stared at him, and Bing bit his lip before breathing in through his nose and breathing out through his mouth. He waved his hands for chase to follow, and slowly he did so, trembling as he released the air.

Bing reached for him and held his arms gently, but firmly. With his scans still on, he could see Chase's heart beat way above the normal, his breathing almost non existent, his body trembling and his stomach releasing more and more acid out of stress.

Funny, because outside Chase seemed fine.

"Breathe slowly for me, okay?" Bing said, doing the breathe out, breathe in thing again, and Chase followed, slowly creating a rhythm, until his heartbeat was somehow normal again.

Bing waited until he said something, afraid of overwhelming him with questions.

"T-thank you"

Bing smiled as Chase spoke, even if he was staring at the ground. Bing shook his head and let his arms go.

"No problem. I saw you were going into a panic attack and I knew I had to help" Bing said, proudly, and Chase looked up, giving him a weak smile.

"Yeah..." chase whispered, and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry... sorry about the hair thing"

"I don't mind. It really is fluffy. Touch it" Bing leaned forward, offering his head, and Chase looked at him, seeming surprised, but slowly reached up and felt his hair. "See?"

"This... this is weird" Chase said, voice still a bit hoarse, even if he chuckled. Bing looked up worried, but he was smiling. "What a soft hair you have"

"Why is it weird?" Bing asked, eyes wide as he assimilated. Telling humans to touch hair was weird. He surely wouldn't do that anymore. Chase chuckled, however, and Bing found himself paying attention to the stranger.

"Well... touching stranger's hair is weird but like... I guess humans are weird so maybe it isn't so weird at all" Chase said, pulling his hand away and looking at Bing. "anyway, I'm Chase"

"I know. You came here yesterday" Bing said, frowning and tilting his head. Chase became slightly flustered and Bing felt the need to touch it, to see if it was warmer. He scanned it instead, and found out that yes, Chase's cheeks were warmer than before.

"oh yeah. The spiced latte guy" Chase chuckled, clearly embarrassed, and Bing smiled to calm him down.

"Don't worry. It happens a lot"

"Bing!"

He looked at the shop and then back at Chase, smiling at him.

"I gotta go. Are you feeling better?" he asked, as softly as he could, and Chase nodded, smiling weakly at him.

"Yes. Thank you" he said, and turned around, beginning to walk away.

Bing had no courage to tell him about his coffee, or that he had to pay for the muffin, He just watched Chase go and slowly returned to the coffee shop, slightly worried.

That guy didn't seem well, but Bing was in no place to judge.

So, he just kept on going, working until the time of his class.


	5. Guilt

After his last class, Bing walked out of the classroom, heading to his quarters and thinking everything up. He had to stream today, and he had planned on going out shopping on the next day for things for his videos and to school.

He needed more pencils and pens, and his dildos were beginning to be boring. Asides from that, he needed more ingredients to make his ejaculation, specially if he was planning on the multiple orgasms stream later that week.

Bing winced when he thought like that. It sounded so gross. An year ago he wouldn't even have cared about having to think about it, but now it just sounded so... disgusting.

He chuckled to himself as he arrived in his room, throwing his bag away and sitting on his bed.

He was so weird.

_'That's so weird'_

The phrase came immediately in his head and he froze, frowning and assimilating the thought. Yes. That Chase guy from the coffee shop had said that asking for someone to touch one's hair was weird. That's right. He probably found Bing just as weird as Bing found himself.

Weird wasn't bad. He had heard that many times before. Being weird meant being different, and being different was good in a human perspective. At least, to the least conservative humans. But Bing was too different, and if the humans started to realize how different he really was, he could end up in the laboratory again, unable to come back to the human world.

And he didn't want that.

So 'showing your hair to people' became an unavailable suggestion, and he frowned, slowly touching his hair and sliding his fingers through it.

It had felt nice when Chase touched it, but now he couldnâ€™t touch it anymore unless he asked. To which Bing still had to analyze if it was weird or not to humans.

Bing groaned. Humans were so complicated.

Shaking his head to push the feeling aside, he grabbed his computer, turned it on and began undressing. He needed to get ready for the stream, and for that he needed a few videos and a few self teasing. Or else, he would have to rely on those horrible chatters that were never able to fully make him get hard.

Being a cam boy was supposed to be easier.

But he liked it, so it was fine.

Leaning back against the pillows and turning onto some porn sites, he let himself enjoy the fake but well made porn videos he found.

 

\-----------

 

When Chase arrived home, he was a mess. The day had been awful, he had to talk himself from two panic attacks, and to be even worst, his boss was in a bad mood, so anything he did was enough to make the man extra angry. So, he just wanted to eat some instant food and fall on his bed.

But as he arrived, Jameson was washing everything, cleaning the living room and organizing everything. It was almost as if they were going to move out. Chase's eyes widened for a moment, trying to make sense of it all, before he understood.

And his mood, that was already bad, got worst.

"Jameson" he said, and the man stopped, turning to him and smiling. Chase sighed, deeply, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Who is coming?"

He made himself look up, or else he couldn't guess who Jameson would be talking about.

[Chase! So, I wanted to ask you, but you didn't answer your phone all day!] Jameson began, clearly diverging the subject, making Chase's mood drop like a waterfall, drop by drop all the way to the spiny rocks.

"Who" he said firmly and Jameson scratched the back of his neck before lifting his hands again.

[Everyone... I'm sorry]

Chase just wanted to rip the wall off and kill himself with it.

"Okay..." he mumbled and rubbed his face. "When?"

[Next week]

"For how long?"

[Three weeks]

Chase took a deep breath, and then looked at Jameson, eyes narrowed.

"No one, and I repeat, _no one_ will be staying in my bedroom. You better get space in this living room. And leave the balcony to Anti" Chase growled and walked away, heading to his room and closing the door with a bang. He sighed, rubbing his face and throwing his bag away.

Fuck. That was just great. Three weeks of hell on earth.

Chase laid down and groaned into his pillow, hugging it tight as his chest began to hurt again. He didn't want them around. So early? Not even giving him time to begin this year in good shape! He was already crumbling over and it was just day two, and all of that because of that stupid coffee shop that closed and that cute cashier that just knew how to fuck with his heart.

Heart?! Chase pulled away from the pillow, eyes wide.

 _'Wow wow wow Chase buddy calm the fuck down, this has nothing to do with your heart you fuck'_ he thought bitterly, biting his lip and laying down again. _'Its just a little crush because he is hot. Nothing about anything in the whole heart business. Nope'_

He wondered if he believed in his own lies.

But at the same time, Bing was... hot. He was very hot. And a sweetheart as well, helping Chase around when he was feeling awful. He was even cute, letting Chase touch his hair or whatever.

And what a soft hair.

Chase smiled to himself, imagining the feeling against his fingertips. It was so good to touch, to brush his fingers through. It should feel so nice to nuzzle against it.

_'And to tug it hard'_

Chase shook his head, cheeks flaming up as he thought about it. He groaned and sat up, pushing the thought aside. He had barely known the guy and he was already imagining his 'O' face? That was just rude.

That was when he remembered, and slowly picked up his computer. He didn't want to seem desperate, even if there was no one in the room. He turned the computer one and put in the link, leaving it open as he grabbed his notebook to check his notes. There were still a few minutes for the stream to begin, and he had no interest in paying attention to those assholes that thought they were cool by talking over each other the dirtiest comments possible.

He wondered how the cam guys could handle such disrespect.

Chase silently began to check his notes, humming as page after page he made little annotations of what he remembered that he didn't write down during the class. He sighed, wondering why his moods went up and down so quickly, or if his libido was an escape for his body somehow.

Maybe it just decided to be an ass whenever he was sad or angry, so he could release some stress.

It sounded so like him, to have a stress boner.

Chase chuckled silently before his attention was called by a sound. He looked up, frowning, and then blushed when the stream began.

He grabbed his earphones and plugged them on before putting his notebook away and staring forward.

Another night of mindless jerking off.

Oh well.

 

\-------------

 

The stream was quick and Bing was thankful for it. He had a few things to think over and he had to plug in to let himself charge for the next day of work.

After cleaning up, closing everything and plugging himself in, he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking to himself about his life up to that moment.

Second year of a five years college. Twenty years of being an AI. Around thirty upgrades since he had first been turned on. Countless hours of production, work and learning. A worker at a local coffee shop. Part time amateur cam boy.

He had lived much more than any AI at his age, and much more than many humans ever would in their whole lives. But still, something was quite empty inside.

Something never really closed up.

Most of the time, he thought it was that love thing that everyone talked about. The only emotion he wasn't yet able to understand, to feel or comprehend.

But then again, maybe it wasn't. maybe it was something else entirely, maybe it was just his lack of humanity and how they lived. Maybe it was the lack of what humans called souls. He was only a brain and a machine after all, he had no soul. He had no essence in life. No reason to be other than serve and gather data.

Despite of his supposed 'want' to live as a human, all he was doing was collecting data, nothing more. He was learning to give his researchers more data. It was all numbers in the end. Nothing more than that.

And yet, that hole inside him that never seemed to close bothered him beyond compare.

He turned around on his bed, thinking about it, trying to find meaning to it all. And, for some reason, the guy from the coffee shop came into his mind.

Chase.

Chase was a simple human, with simple needs. He came to the coffee shop twice, and had already managed to get his request wrong, blabber around Bing, get a panic attack and touch Bing's hair.

All in an astonishing time of less than forty eight hours.

Bing couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth. With as single click, turning back to the ceiling, he let his eyes fill up with information about Chase, throughout all his social medias and more.

Chase had no brothers or sisters. An only child. He had been born in Ireland, where he lived until he was around ten years old. He moved to the US, leaving behind many cousins. Anti, Marvin, Jackie, Jameson, Robbie and Henrik.

Bing's eyes sparkled. Henrik Schneeplestein! He quickly turned his search towards the man, grinning widely when he saw that one of his own medical officers were Chase's cousin! That was so nice!

Of course, he couldn't tell Chase he knew about Henrik, but it was fun nevertheless.

Bing continued down Chase's life. He checked what schools he studied, where he went better and where he went worst, and then things started to become... different.

Bing's eyes narrowed as he saw the changes in the way things seemed. Apparently, Chase had a daughter. A daughter that was currently one year old, and whose mother was Chase's ex girlfriend Stacey, who had taken the child and moved away.

He sat up as he continued, files upon files of therapy and psychologist prescriptions all over the place. Medications he had to take for anxiety, depression and so on. Related data of when he had gone a bit too far and almost...

Bing swallowed thickly and turned off his search engine. He fell back onto the bed, eyes wide, staring up at the ceiling and tapping his chest with the tip of his fingers.

Apparently... Chase wasn't just a simple human with simple needs, such as Bing had first thought.

A feeling never known to Bing before started to grow in his chest. Upon his symptoms, he searched for the meaning of it, and quickly came to an unexpected answer: guilt. He had never felt guilt before. He let his body scan the processes in his body upon feeling such emotion, but after a few seconds he stopped the process, frowning and deleting the data.

It wasn't fair to analyze something so trivial when it was triggered by something so special.

Bing narrowed his eyes, deciding to make a different approach to his data base. He couldn't feel guilty for someone without knowing them, so he decided to push his knowledge of Chase aside and go straight to the source.

Tomorrow, he would begin his studies with that strange man.


	6. First contact

Chase woke up in the next day forgetting for a second or two about the awful fact that next week, his cousins would be coming to town.

And then he remembered, and groaned, wondering why the fuck he was awake at 7 am in a Wednesday when his first and only class begun at 1 pm.

Turning off his alarm and turning around, he curled up under the blankets and closed his eyes again, deciding to sleep the horrible fact of sharing his home with Anti away. But of course, things couldn't be that easy, so as soon as he relaxed to fall asleep again, his stomach turned and he groaned, eyes opening slowly.

He was so hungry.

His eyes widened when he remembered the reason as to why he had turned his alarm to Wednesday. He was supposed to spend the morning in the coffee shop where Bing worked, and try to talk to him.

Chase bit his lip, staring at his wall and sighing as he hugged his pillow. Yesterday they idea seemed so good, but after that embarrassment he went through, he doubt he would have courage to get up and look at Bing's face again.

 _'Your year Chase. This is your year. Come on. The guy is super nice'_ he thought, closing his eyes tight and trying to convince himself of just getting the fuck up and going to the damned coffee shop.

Before he could make the decision, someone knocked on his door. He frowned, sitting up, and looking over at it.

"Jameson?"

He knocked twice. Jameson. Chase sighed and told him to come inside as he slowly reached for his sweatpants and pulled them on. Jameson walked inside, ready to leave, but looking at anywhere but Chase, mostly at the ground.

That was a weird behavior.

"What is it James?" he asked, tilting his head and sitting by the edge of the bed. Jameson sighed silently and slowly looked up, biting his lip and lifting his hands.

[I'm sorry]

Chase furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"For what?"

[For... for allowing Anti and the rest to come here so soon and spend so much time] he signed, looking away and sighing again, clearly nervous and bothered. Chase stared at him for a while, before he sighed and got up.

Jameson looked at him and bit his lip again.

"James... it's fine" he said softly, sighing and then smiling at him. Jameson lit up a bit, relaxing visibly. "I hate them, yes, but it's not a true hate. They are just... extremely annoying and I never thought I would have to deal with them this early. But its okay. I know they want to spend some time with us and like... Anti is the only one that still annoys me so I think it's cool" he shrugged.

Jameson grinned at him, and moved closer, clearly excited.

[I promise I won't let Anti annoy you too much. I'm just so excited! I want to take them everywhere here in the US] he signed, excitedly, so excited that Chase almost didnâ€™t catch it. He laughed then at his cousin's happiness and nodded, tapping his shoulder.

"Sure. Now go to work before you get late, and I will be heading off" chase said winking and turning to his closet. Jameson nodded and walked out, while Chase slowly chose some fitting clothes. Some ripped jeans, a colorful shirt, his normal cap and sneakers. Yes. That was the look.

He dressed himself up and sighed deeply, staring at himself at the mirror and smiling to himself.

Positive mental attitude, his therapist said. Very well.

He hoped today would be a good day.

 

\----------

 

Bing got up from a somewhat tiring night. He had spent the whole night somewhat analyzing what he would need to explore Chase's behavior, and therefore he didn't have much time to just shut down and let his battery fill up to 100%.

Even so, he still had enough battery for more than a day, so it was cool.

That day, he took a quick shower and pulled on his clothes before the call was received. He was putting his shirt on when the TV required his status. He sighed, walking towards it and standing in front of the camera.

"Bing engine online" he said quickly, and pushed his foot towards the ground, humming when it slid inside the sneakers. Then, he looked up, and smiled at Google. "Sup Googs"

 _"Report your status and lets end this"_ google said grumpily and Bing smirked widely.

"Wow. Someone woke up with a bad foot today" he said, winking, and Google just stared at him. Bing swore that if glances could kill, he would be dead.

 _"Unlike you, who is living a useless human life, the other AIs and I still go through tests every day and night"_ Google said coldly, and Bing's attitude settled down as he frowned.

"Are they back with those tests?" he asked, worried, but Google simply kept staring.

_"Your status, Bing. I don't have all day"_

Bing sighed and nodded slowly, reciting his status to Google and watching as he wrote it all down. Once he was done, Bing bit his lip, deciding to ask.

"Google? Are you okay?" he asked, slowly, unsure of the answer he would receive, and a little afraid of it as well.

Google slowly looked up from the pad he was writing on, eyes narrowing.

 _"Goodbye Bing"_ he growled and turned off the connection. Bing felt a twist of fear and worry inside himself but stayed quiet, turning around to grab his bag and go to the coffee shop.

Okay then.

He took his bag and checked to see if he needed anything else before he left his quarters and locked the door, heading towards the bike parking lot.

He couldn't think about Google right now, he had a study to worry about.

 

\---------

 

Chase arrived at the coffee shop around 8 am. He looked around at the somewhat emptier place, chuckling to himself at how one hour made so much difference. He walked towards the counter, blinking slowly when he saw not Bing, but some other employee.

"Hello sir" the guy said, smirking at him. Chase turned his gaze to the guy's little name pin. Bim. Okay. Chase smiled, and looked back at him.

"Hello Bim" he said softly. "I would like your spicy drink and some croissant" he asked, looking around, trying to seem uninterested. He stayed like that for a while, until he realized Bim hadn't moved. "Um... dude?"

"You know you're hot, right?"

Chase's eyes widened as he stared at the guy, who was still smirking at him, leaning against the counter. He didn't know how to react, his cheeks burning lightly. This... Bim guy was kinda good looking but what the hell was that?

"I... I just want a coffee" he said, awkwardly, but Bim just chuckled.

"You want a coffee and Bing" he said, clear as day, and Chase winced lightly, looking around at the other people in the coffee. None of them seemed to be paying attention but what if they were listening?!

"I just want my coffee dude!" Chase said, his voice threatening to go up a few octaves, but the guy didn't seem to want to stop.

"Bim!"

He stopped smirking and turned to the backdoor.

"Yes Bing?"

"Please go get the boxes outside?"

Bim groaned and turned away, walking out as Bing rushed to the counter, fixing his hair and looking up.

"What is your order, s-Chase!" Bing grinned, and Chase's eyes widened again.

His heart raced and he just stared for a few seconds, before coughing and nodding.

"Yes. It's me" he chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "Came here for some nice coffee and relaxing environment. Got the whole morning"

"That's wonderful" Bing said, clearly excited but trying to sound chill. Chase chuckled inside, nervous. Was... was Bing into him? What? "What's your order?"

"Spicy coffee with some croissant" he asked again, smiling, and Bing smiled back, his eyes glistening as he wrote it all down.

"Just a minute" Bing said and rushed to make his coffee and get his food. Chase watched him, a little breathless.

Thank god he had come.

 

\----------

 

Once Bing finished everything, he handed it all to Chase and accepted his money, specially the money for yesterday's muffin. Chase smiled at him and walked to sit down by a table, taking out his phone and playing with it.

Bing stared at him as he did so, wondering what would be a good way to approach him without seeming too awkward or weird.

"Just talk to him" Bim said, suddenly, making Bing jump and turn around to face him. "Seriously, sometimes I think I can hear gears turning inside your head"

Bing opened his mouth to tell Bim that his brain was actually made with energetic waves that came from his core, but quickly closed his mouth and nodded.

"Yeah... I just donâ€™t know how to approach him" Bing said and Bim chuckled, leaning against the counter and smirking.

"Ask him about the dye in his hair. Tell him you're thinking about dying yours orange" Bim shrugged, and Bing stared at him before slowly nodding. He looked around, too check if there were many clients around, and when he saw there weren't, he walked out of the counter and headed towards the table where Chase was sitting down.

Gently, he poked his shoulder, and Chase turned to him, eyes wide and slowly moving back to normal as he smiled.

"Bing. Hello" he said, softly, and Bing smiled back, happy he hadn't caused disturbance.

"Hey Chase" Bing said, walking in front of Chase so he could keep eating. "So, I was wondering what dye you used to dye your hair... it looks very good" he nodded, and Chase blushed lightly before he looked at his hair.

"I don't remember... but it was an expensive one" Chase chuckled and Bing smiled with him. "Why?"

"I was thinking about dying mine orange" he said, shrugging, and Chase snorted softly before he blushed deeply.

"Sorry" he mumbled and bit his lip, but Bing just chuckled.

"It's fine. I know. It is a wild color" he winked and Chase smiled, nodding slowly and looking up at his own fringe.

"I've always loved green so I've been dying my hair this color since I was fifteen" Chase said, smiling and touching his hair. Bing suddenly had the urge to touch it, but it was against the rules he had made yesterday. "I think it kinda works with me"

"It does" Bing nodded and Chase looked at him, smiling shyly.

"Thank you"

Bing stared at him and then down, trying to think of a conversation subject to move on to. Chase seemed to be waiting, so he needed to think of something and fast.

The idea that came wasn't very good but it was an idea.

"What about yesterday?" Bing asked, looking up, and Chase looked back at him. "Did you feel better after you left?"

Chase blinked slowly before the memory came to him and he hummed at Bing.

"Oh yeah I was fine" he said, but Bing knew he was lying. His sensors detected it. Still, he didn't want to annoy Chase just yet. "It was just a little panic attack"

"You should check it if it happens too often" Bing said, frowning, and Chase chuckled.

"Don't worry bro, I got it covered. Like the internets say, our generation is filled with too much anxiety and depression for any of us to escape"

Bing stared at Chase, blinking slowly.

Their generation. Millenials? Generation Z? Bing frowned to himself as he thought about it, checking in his data the words 'anxiety' and 'depression', frowning deeper at his results.

"Bing?" Chase called, and Bing snapped back, looking at the guy in front of him. He seemed worried, one of his hands gently holding Bing's arm. Bing hadn't even felt it. "You okay there bro?"

"The major suicide percentages are still of white, rich, between 30 and 50 years old men" Bing said, furrowing his eyebrows, confused. Chase looked at him, slowly, and then hummed.

"How do you know?" he asked, honestly curious, and Bing frowned.

"Re... search" he mumbled, looking away at his lie. That was when he noticed Chase's hand was still on his arm. "But the percentage of young people with depression and anxiety are in fact growing"

"Dude, I was just joking" Chase said, and Bing looked at him. Chase was smiling awkwardly at him.

"Sorry" Bing said, taking a deep breath and pushing all the numbers aside. "I am just worried about it"

"You are right for being worried. The world is becoming a darker place every day" Chase nodded and Bing looked at him, wondering how someone that was so dark themselves could talk about this without revealing anything and yet revealing it all. He wondered if other humans could see through their counterpart's jokes and words and realize how in need of help most of them were in their insides.

Someone like Chase could easily be labeled as a 'whiny white boi' but inside he was something else entirely. Upon staring at Chase, Bing suddenly began feeling guilty for exploring his data in his social medias and being able to read him like file of codes, no matter how he was trying to act normal.

Maybe... maybe Bing was reading too much into it.

"So. Since when do you work here?" Chase asked suddenly, and Bing's thoughts snapped away from the whole construction it was doing inside his head.

Bing looked down at the chair next to him and then back at Chase.

"mind if I sit?"

"Not at all"


	7. Different views

Bim smirked from the distance as he saw Chase and Bing sitting down together, having a conversation about something he couldn't hear. He talked to some clients himself, getting orders and making coffees, all until someone arrived by the back door, making him look over.

"Hey Boss" he said, smiling as Dark made their way inside, looking around at the somewhat empty cafÃ© and then looking at Bim.

"How has been the movement today, Trimmer?" they asked, as cold as ever, and Bim just shrugged.

"Good. As usual"

"And where is Bing?"

"Talking to his crush" Bim smirked and nodded to the table. "I am handling everything well, decided to give him a little break"

Dark looked at Bim slowly and their eyes narrowed.

"Don't let Wilford know about that. You know he doesn't like people slacking off in their turn" they said, coldly, and Bim shrugged.

"Bing is your best employee. Even better than me" he said, shrugging, but Dark just stared down at him, tilting their head.

"Donâ€™t be like this Trimmer" they said, firmly, and Bim rolled his eyes, nodding slowly.

"Sure"

Dark continued to stare for a few seconds before turning to the door behind the counter that took them to the storage room and walked inside, probably to make the weekly checking of what was still good and what was pass their time.

Bim sighed and looked over at Bing again, biting back a smile at how excited he looked. He had seen Bing in his happy days, but probably never as happy as that. His crush was showing, even if Chase guy seemed to be oblivious about it.

Swallowing back a sigh as another costumer walked inside, he put himself behind the cashier and stared at the client, giving them his best smile and accepting their orders in an almost automatic fashion. He ignored the sounds Dark was making inside the storage room, clearly disorganizing everything he had carefully put together, and leaned against the counter once more, glance tracing Bing's and Chase's expressions as they talked.

Honestly, it warmed his heart.

"Trimmer" Dark said, suddenly, and he jumped, turning to face his boss, eyes wide. "I am leaving now. Wilford will be here by noon"

"Okay boss" Bim rolled his eyes and Dark frowned, before silently leaving the cafÃ©, making Bim sigh again and rub his eyes.

He hated his job _so much_.

It was just worth it to see someone like Bing leaning towards getting laid.

The guy deserved it.

 

\------------

 

"Henrik?"

"Come in!" Schneeplestein called out, groaning as he bounced over his bag, trying to close it. He looked at the door when someone walked inside, pouting when he saw it was Dr. Iplier, mostly known to him as Edward. "Ed!"

"Problems with packing again?" Edward chuckled, pulling off his coat and placing it over a desk. Henrik nodded, trying to make weight down.

"I have too many clothes" he whined, and Edward laughed, walking to him and pressing his hand down to the corners of the bag. Slowly, but easily, he closed it and looked up to see Henrik pouting again.

"What is it?" he chuckled and Henrik frowned.

"Why are you stronger than me?"

Edward laughed and shook his head, before leaning closer and stealing him a soft kiss.

"Because you are a coding doctor and I am a skeleton doctor" he said, smiling against Henrik's mouth and making him relax as they kissed again. Henrik's hands went to Edward's hair, pulling him closer, and Edward complied, knees against the bed as he kissed him slowly, holding his waist.

They pulled away for some air, with Edward quickly kissing down Henrik's neck, making him hum.

"Shouldn't you be checking the Googles?" he mumbled, while Edward smirked against his neck.

"I got out earlier because I wanted to spend more time with my husband before he leaves to California for three weeks" he whispered, nibbling his neck, making Schneep groan lightly.

"It is a family thing... I don't want to go but I have to... unfortunately" he mumbled and looked at Edward as he pulled away.

"Vacations will be good for you. You work yourself too thin" he whispered and Henrik rolled his eyes.

"As if you didn't"

"Well , you still have four days in here before you have to go, so I think you have plenty of time to do your job" Edward said, smiling as Henrik whined again, shaking his head and hugging him.

"I have no time to do anything" he whined and nuzzled against his shoulder, making iplier laugh loudly.

"You will be fine Henrik.... you will be perfectly okay" he assured, kissing his head. "Now I have to go check the Googles."

"Fine..." Henrik pulled away, pouting, but smiling when he received a kiss. "See you later"

"See you" Dr. Iplier winked and walked out, heading towards the Googles' resting area.

 

\----------

 

When Google arrived his quarters, he was greeted by an excited Oliver.

"How's Bing?!"

Google rolled his eyes, walking past the yellow version of himself and heading to his charging station next to his bed.

"Bing is annoyingly fine, as usual. He seemed in a hurry today, extra impossible to deal with" he said, coldly, and sat down, plugging himself in and reaching for his second pad. Oliver stared at him, sadly, and nodded slowly, heading towards his bed.

"Nothing new though?" Oliver asked, and Google slowly raised his face to glare at him.

"Nothing I care about" he said, coldly, and turned back to the pad, while Oliver sighed and looked down again, taking his own pad and biting his lip. He looked around quickly, at how Green, Red and Google were working on their own stations, and slowly moved over to the message system, quickly sending Bing a message and getting out of it.

He bit his lip, waiting for an answer that did not come any time soon.

Oliver refreshed the app every now and then, making sure that the other googles wouldn't see, wondering if Bing was still at work.

To be honest, he didn't know what he was expecting. He had never sent a message to Bing, he wasn't allowed. No one was. And yet there he was, doing his best to try and get an answer from Bing.

It was weird, not seeing him in such a long time.

Sure, he had just returned to the human world after his vacation, but even so, they couldn't see each other anymore because of his computations. Even when he was in the lab, Bing had a new area for himself, where he had no connections to the Googles whatsoever. And for some reason they always chose Google to ask Bing his status.

Oliver had asked to go many times, but they always declined his offer.

He knew why. He knew what was the reason for that, but he didn't like to think about it, because it just meant that he and Bing as robots couldn't feel for each other, and he felt deeply. He felt deeply for Bing, he liked having him close, he enjoyed his company and he was fairly certain that he and Bing had a deeper connection than any of the googles.

They were what humans would call Best Friends. Oliver had researched about it, seeing videos and read thesis about friendship, and he was 90% sure he and Bing could call each other best friends.

And he wanted his best friend back.

"Googles!" he heard someone saying, and quickly closed the window of the messaging app, looking up nervously and smiling to dr. Iplier as he walked inside.

"Hello doctor" he said happily, and Edward smiled at him. The other googles looked up slowly, putting their pads aside. "Are you here for a check up?"

"Yes I am. Do any of you need it?" he asked, walking closer to Oliver, who shook his head.

"I don't, but Green went through some tests today" he nodded and Green looked at the doctor, nodding.

"In fact they damaged my legs and wiring. I cannot stand" he said, looking down at his left leg, and Edward sighed, walking towards him and kneeling down.

"These guys are idiots... how do they go breaking you four so often?" he complained, taking out his utensils and the parts he needed from Green's drawer. Oliver stared at them, biting his lip, nervous about the doctor finding out he had been trying to contact Bing.

However, everyone seemed focused on Green.

Oliver suddenly felt something tremble and picked up his pad, opening the messaging app and having a grin open in his face.

_You: Bing, how are you doing?_

_Bing: Oli! I'm great man, how are you?!_

Oliver felt his insides warming up and he quickly wrote down an answer before putting the pad down and looking up.

Just to see Red just staring right back.

 

\--------------

 

Bim looked up as Bing walked closer to him, fixing his apron and smiling. He then looked over at the cafÃ©, watching as Chase walked out of the door.

"Was it fun? Did you have a good time?" Bim asked, smirking, and Bing chuckled, nodding quickly.

"yep. He is a cool guy. His family is from Ireland, he lives with his cousin, studies some type of art stuff he didn't know how to explain, has a job as a secretary... he seems to have his whole life figured out" he chuckled, and Bim smirked wider, leaning against the counter.

"tell me you got his number" he asked, almost begging, and Bing smirked, lifting a ripped napkin.

"Of course"

Bim laughed loudly in contentment and nodded, tapping Bing's shoulder and reaching for his back to remove his apron.

"Lucky guy. Well I will be heading home sooner since I covered the whole morning for you, so have fun the rest of the day" he winked, and Bing chuckled, nodding slowly. "Wilford will be arriving soon"

"What for?"

"No idea"

Bing chuckled and nodded, smiling at him.

"Are you going to your boyfriend's or to a lover's?" he asked, curiously, and Bim shrugged, pretending not to be interested.

"Probably boyfriend's. I need to get laid easily today" he chuckled and Bing shook his head, besides smiling anyway. "See ya tomorrow Bing"

"See you" Bing waved, and Bim walked out of the cafÃ©, catching the Chase guy walking away with a smile on his face.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, before grabbing his motorbike and driving off towards his boyfriend's house.

He was glad Bing was finally giving a step towards the right direction.


	8. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ken = King of the squirrels

The day went by like a flash after Chase and Bim left. Bing barely had time to think, serving clients and then going to school in his night classes. He payed as much attention as he could, even if his brain kept going back to the nice morning he had had.

_"I work here since last year. Not that long really"_

_"That's cool" Chase smiled at him. "I really like the things here. I used to go to that cafÃ© that closed off in the other street. I don't know why they closed, but I'm somewhat glad"_

_"Why?" Bing asked, confused, and Chase shrugged, his cheeks heating up._

_"Well, this place is better and the service is surely nicer" he said, turning his head away and looking at Bing by the corner of his eyes. That showed defense, or embarrassment, and truly Bing didnâ€™t know how to interpret that knowledge._

_"Thank you?" he asked, confused, and Chase chuckled, turning back and shaking his head._

_"Anyway" he continued, and Bing frowned, thinking he had said something wrong. Had he? He didn't know. By his creator, Chase was the hardest human that Bing had ever interacted to! "Are you in college?"_

_"Yes. I study computer engineering" Bing smiled, and Chase smiled back._

_"Wow... you must be really intelligent. I hate computers, but I love video games" he laughed and Bing smiled at him, unsure as to why he was laughing. "I study too. Music engineering, I guess you could call it"_

_"Music?" Bing asked, eyes widening and probably sparkling. They did that when he got excited. Chase looked at him and nodded. "What kind?"_

_"Um... actually I study acoustics and stuff. Instruments and their waves, how to make the perfect orchestras, stuff like that" chase shrugged. "But my favorite type of music is classic rock"_

_"I like pop" Bing said straight away, extra excited. Chase looked at him, surprised, and almost laughing again. "When I'm alone at my dorm and don't have a lot of stuff to do, I like to blast some Katy Perry and dance it off!"_

_"Oh" Chase said softly and chuckled before leaning forward and supporting his head on his hand. "Do you dance well?"_

_"I don't know, no one has ever told me if I do or not" he stopped, frowning to himself. "But I don't think it matters. It wastes energy when I'm hyperactive and music is good for my rhythm and cognitive assimilations"_

_When Bing looked back at Chase, he had an amused smile on his face._

_"You talk so complicated sometimes" Chase mumbled, tilting his head, and Bing frowned._

_"Didn't you understand my last sentence? I can make it with an easier vocabulary if yo-"_

_"I understood it, don't worry" he chuckled and Bing relaxed, but kept frowning. "It's just cute"_

_Cute?_

_"Cute?" Bing asked, eyes widening, and Chase's cheek warmed up again as Bing saw it in his scanners, but he nodded anyway._

_"Yes. Cute. You like Katy Perry and you talk about cognitive impulses. It's cute" he said, smiling, and Bing felt his own cheeks warming up._

_He felt... very happy._

_Very, very happy at that compliment._

_"Um... thank you" Bing muttered, unsure of what he was feeling, looking down at his lap out of instinct. Instinct? He wasn't animal, he didn't have that. So why he was acting through it? He sighed, trying to make sense of it. He searched throughout his data base to see if he should be acting like this, but nothing showed him he should or shouldn't._

_"Bing?"_

_He snapped his head up and Chase was staring at him, clearly worried._

_"Sorry, I drifted off for a moment" Bing said, giving him a smile. "No one has ever called me cute before. I guess I wasn't prepared for it"_

_"No one?" Chase asked, confused, and Bing shook his head. "Not even an annoying aunt or a childhood sweetheart?"_

_"Um... I don't have aunts" Bing said, chuckling. "And I never had a childhood"_

_Chase's head tilted in confusion and Bing tensed up, realizing he had said something bad. Of course, now Chase would start to think he was weird and he would suspect him and-_

_Suddenly, there was a hand against his own under the table, and Bing looked at Chase, tense, eyes wide as his brain tried to make up an excuse. But as he stared at the man in front of him, he saw guilt, worry and pity in his face._

_Why?_

_"Sorry. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want" he said lightly, ever so softly, his thumb sliding over Bing's knuckles, making him even more confused._

_And warm._

_"O-okay" Bing spilled out, still too confused and nervous about having to lie about his true identity, but somehow he had managed to slide pass it. Chase gave him a sad smile and nodded slowly, releasing his hand._

_"So" he tried, and Bing payed attention, still trying to relax. "Do you play any instruments?"_

_"Oh! I play guitar!" Bing nodded, smiling wide, and Chase smiled back, even if he seemed a bit awkward._

_"That's so cool man. We should play together one day"_

_"Sure we should bro! It would be so cool!"_

"Class dismissed" the teacher said, and Bing quickly organized his stuff, taking his bag and walking out of the room in a normal pace. He was late for his stream, yes, but he was thinking about not having one today.

He... really didn't feel like it.

That was when he remembered that in the middle of his class, someone had sent him a message. He kept a phone mainly for humans to contact him without being weird, but when he looked at it, his eyes widened.

Oliver!

He grinned and answered the yellow Google quickly, wanting so badly to talk to him. It was confusing to Bing, after all they hadn't been allowed to see each other since his college experiment had begun, and he missed Oliver, but he knew they weren't authorized to talk.

Even so, Oliver was contacting him.

Oliver soon answered, and Bing answered back, happily. When he reached his room, he laid down on his bed, holding his phone in front of his face and checking to see if there were any other messages he hadn't seen before, and then put it away when there were no messages and oliver stopped answering.

Three seconds later, and the phone vibrated.

He reached for it, confused, and his eyes widened as he saw a new contact sending him a message.

_'xxx-xxx-xx: Bing? Chase here!'_

A smile curled up in his mouth and he hummed, opening the message, remembering he had given Chase his phone number earlier that evening.

_'You: Chase! Hey bro!'_

 

\------------

 

Chase's day honestly couldn't have been better. He left the cafÃ© right to his work, happy with his accomplishments, Bing's phone number in his contact list and a chance of finally meeting someone after his awful break up with Stacey.

Things seemed to finally be working for him.

Luckily, there weren't many clients in the office that day, so he had time to daydream about that stranger he had met two days before and that had immediately taken him off his feet. Of course, he wouldnâ€™t be like those fairy tales, that fell in love in first sight, but even so... he kinda felt like that was exactly what was happening.

Bing was the sweetest guy Chase had ever met since maybe the Jims and Ken, he was handsome, strong, funny, like music, played instruments, loved video games, everything perfect.

The guy was perfect. Weirdly so.

But to be honest, Chase didn't care. Sure, he may seem too perfect, but he wasn't going to complain. Soon enough he would begin t see Bing's defects and then he would make his final decision to see if the guy was worth it or not. But for now, he was sticking to the perfection.

 

_"If you had to choose another name other than Bing, what would it be?"Chase asked, curiously, and Bing hummed, tilting his head._

_"Probably Ben. I find it a very fancy name" Bing nodded and smiled, and Chase smiled back, nodding slowly._

_"Ben sounds like a great name for you. Asides from Bing at least" he assured, and Bing lit up a bit more. "Lemme ask... don't you mind that you were named after a data base?"_

_"Um... no" Bing said, blinking quickly. "Should I?"_

_Chase chuckled._

_"I guess not" Chase shrugged and Bing visibly relaxed. "So many people just don't like their names that I supposed you didn't like yours"_

_"I think people care more about their names being joked over than their actual names" Bing said, and Chase looked up, catching Bing's gaze right in his. "But that is the society's mistake, not the person's or their parent's."_

_"Um... yeah" Chase said slowly, frowning, and then smiled. "But if you're called like, Darth Vader, then that's your parent's problem"_

_He chuckled, and Bing stared at him before a smile grew on his face._

_"That would be so cool though!" Bing grinned and Chase laughed harder, shaking his head._

_"God, I wish you never have children" he smiled widely and Bing chuckled lightly, shrugging._

_"I don't think I can, but if I ever do, I'll remember the laugh you let out" he winked and Chase felt his cheeks warming up, even if he was still smiling._

_"Why wouldnâ€™t you have children?" Chase asked, curiously. "Don't want to be a dad?"_

_"I..." Bing frowned and Chase relaxed a bit on the chair. "I think I would want to, but I just don't know if I can. Maybe I can. Who knows"_

_"You... should know. Are you sterile?" he asked, confused, and bing looked up at him, shrugging._

_"I don't know"_

_They stayed in silence for a while, before both started to laugh, shaking their heads at the awful conversation they were having in the middle of the coffee shop._

_"Okay okay, maybe we should change subjects" Chase laughed, and Bing nodded._

_"Yes, we should. So, do you have any hobbies?"_

_Chase chuckled._

_"As if"_

Chase smiled to himself as he organized his table, his shift ending in one minute. He closed his bag and left the building to go home, arriving around half an hour later, and entering, just to smell some delicious pasta and see Jameson sitting on the couch, watching some funny movie.

Chase shook his head and made himself a plate of food before he headed to his room in silence, closing the door behind himself and grabbing his phone. He stared at it for a few seconds before he nodded.

_'You: Bing? Chase here!'_

The answer came a few seconds later.

_'Bing coffee shop: Chase! Hey bro!'_

Chase smiled to himself, pulling his plate of pasta closer but still holding his phone.

_'You: Sup man? Doing hw?'_

_'Bing: Nah man, homework is for the weak. Just resting. I'm tired :P'_

Chase couldn't help the endeared chuckle that came out of his mouth. Classic emojis? Really?

Could Bing get any better?

_'You: Ain't it a bit early to sleep?'_

_'Bing: It's never too early to sleep when you're tired XD'_

Chase bit his lip and laid down, forgetting about his pasta plate as he stared at his phone screen.

_'You: Ur right man. I gotta sleep to wake soon 'morrow'_

_'Bing: College or work?'_

_'You: College. Work is from 2 pm to 8 pm'_

_'Bing: You work 6 hours a day? Lucky ;)'_

_'You: tnks lmao'_

_'You: im gonna go eat breakfast in urs 'morrow. That cool?'_

_'Bing: Sure! We can talk before you have to leave!'_

_'You: sounds like a plan. R u always this organized when u type?'_

_'Bing: I like my grammar ;)'_

Chase chuckled and shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment.

He felt like a giddy teenager talking to their crush.

He was so ridiculous.

_'Bing: today was very nice. Thank you for the company by the way'_

Chase looked at his phone and blushed at the message, a shy smile appearing in his face as his heart skipped a beat.

_'You: I hope to have more of those days soon. It was real fun'_

Chase sighed to himself and placed his phone on his side, looking up at the ceiling and smiling dumbly to it.

He was a stupid asshole.

But his heart was beating harder and he finally felt like somewhat things were coming his way.


	9. Friends come and friends go

Chase and Bing talked through messages until around 1 am. After that, Chase had to sleep and Bing had to study, considering he had not streamed that day in favor of studying Chase until a little bit later.

In the next day, Bing did his routine as usual. He got up, took a shower, chose his clothes, reported his status to Google, forgetting about mentioning Oliver, and then left to his work, in hope of getting to talk to Chase for a little while.

As soon as he arrived at the coffee shop, he received a message.

_'Bim: not going to work today. Sorry xoxo'_

Bing frowned, a little worried. Bim hardly missed any days, and he hoped nothing wrong had happened. Shaking his head and sighing, he organized the coffee shop and opened it, smiling to the first clients and getting their orders, working in maximum speed.

And waiting for Chase to arrive around seven thirty, as he usually did.

Sadly, it was one of the most busy hours, and without Bim's presence to cover him, Bing wouldn't have time to talk to Chase at all when he arrived, but at least he would say hello and exchange some sort of information.

Bing was an AI of low standards. He imagined how frustrated any of the Google's would be at that situation.

When the clock hit 7 am, Bing received another message. This time it was from Wilford. Frowning and apologizing for his next client, he looked at the message, eyes widening and frustration growing in him.

_'Wilford: due to family issues, you will have to cover the afternoon shift. I will send an email to your college. Thank you'_

Bing put the phone back inside his pocket and sighed, giving the client an awkward smile and getting their order.

A whole day inside the coffee shop.

Great.

He hoped Yan was alright. And Dark. In the end, Dark and Wilford were good bosses and Bim was a good coworker, so whatever had made them not be able to come today could be excused.

And a single day out of classes wouldn't be a big problem.

Sighing to himself, Bing continued to get orders and serve clients, waiting anxiously for the moment when Chase would arrive.

At least that would make his day a little bit better.

 

\-----------

 

When Chase woke up, he saw that he was clearly late.

He jumped off the bed and dressed himself up as quickly as he could, before he rushed out of the room, only to catch a worried Jameson outside his room, pacing around the living room.

"James?" he asked softly and Jameson jumped before he turned to him, rushing in his direction and hugging him quickly. Confused, chase hugged him back, and pulled back to look at his hands.

[Where were you?! I didn't hear you walking in or do anything! I didn't want to text you because I didn't want to seem annoying but fuck Chase!] he signed, frustrated, and Chase smiled softly, shaking his head.

"Sorry James. I should have told you, but when I got home you were so happy watching TV" he chuckled and Jameson sighed silently and smiled at him. "Won't do that again buddy, I promise"

[You better] he smiled and then tilted his head. [Going to college?]

"Yep. Gotta go before I get late. See ya" he waved and rushed to the door, while Jameson watched him, a smile on his face. Chase walked out and locked the door before rushing downstairs and getting out in the streets.

He had to make it fast to the coffee shop, unless he wanted to be late for school. Which he didn't. so he had to rush.

And rush he did. He ran towards the coffee shop, getting there breathless, and groaning at his lack of exercise routine. Then, he composed himself, fixed his hair and put on the cap, and walked to the line behind the cashier, biting back a smile when he saw Bing getting the orders.

He seemed alone today.

"Next?" Bing said as it came his turn, and he approached, smile growing on his face as Bing's did. "Oh hello sir, what should I get you?"

"Um..." Chase followed the game. "I believe I would like a spicy latte?"

"We don't have that sir, but may I offer you some cool rad spicy coffee instead?" Bing winked and Chase chuckled, before getting back into character.

"I don't know sir, it doesn't sound... sick enough" he winked back and Bing held back a laugh behind a huge smile. "The usual"

"Coming right up, bro" Bing said happily and ran off to get his order. Today he had some line behind him, so he and bing couldnâ€™t talk a lot. Soon, Bing came back with a muffin and a spicy coffee. "There we go"

"Thanks" he nodded and handed him the money. "Keep the change."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" Chase shrugged and Bing smiled, before he nodded and turned to the next costumer. Chase soon found himself a table and sat down, eating silently as he stared at Bing, at his happy demeanor and constant smile.

A person like Bing couldn't be human... and yet there he was, in front of Chase, like an angel from heaven, and Chase had never been one to just believe in fairy tales, but to be honest, Bing was kinda like everything Chase ever imagined in a prince.

And every prince needed a princess.

Chase blinked slowly and looked at Bing, eyes widening as something settled in his stomach.

He had never asked if Bing was gay.

He had never suggested that he liked guys.

Chase... he was just assuming this hot sweet guy he had met four days ago was gay for no reason? Really?! Chase groaned to himself and looked down at his coffee, tensing up. Great. He was turning into a tumblr teenage girl. Fuck. What if Bing wasn't even into guys?! What if he was super straight?! And Chase was placing his bets in him for what? Four days? Four entire days, when he didnâ€™t even know if the guy liked dicks?

Well that was just _wonderful_.

Chase rubbed his eyes and held back a groan, because he was in a public space. Fuck. Knowing how life simply hated him, Bing was probably 100% straight, homophobic fuck that would beat the shit out of him when he found out Chase was into him.

His day was going so well. Oh shit.

He finished his muffin and his coffee without a second glance to Bing, and left silently, trying not to call attention to himself as he rushed back to college.

Great. Just fucking great. He could feel the frustration rising in forms of tears in the corner of his eyes.

Thanks. He hated it.

He wiped them away before they could fall and the frustration gave space to the anger.

Oh how he hated himself.

 

\-----------

 

Bing saw Chase leaving and frowned at how quick he was about it. He had noticed his glances at his direction but never had time to answer them with some of his own, focused on the line of clients that, in that particular day, seemed to never end. Bing sighed, deciding to send him a message to ask if there was anything wrong when the clients stopped arriving so damn quickly.

He worked non stop until around 9 am, when the clients stopped walking inside the store. Bing relaxed then, humming and reaching for his phone and opening Chase's chat.

_'You: hey bro, what's up? What happened? You left so soon'_

He hit send and smiled to himself, before he frowned and looked at Bim's text again.

Bim was his friend, right? Like, Bing felt closer to this Chase guy he had met four days ago than to Bim, that he had known for an year, but still, Bim was a cool guy.

Maybe he should answer him too.

_'You: cool man. Tell me if you need anything! I will be covering the whole shift because Dark and Wilford had some problems as well. Hope whatever is going on isn't that big of a deal! Have a good one!'_

Bing smiled to himself as he sent it, going to put his phone in his pocket before it vibrated and he looked down, frowning.

_'Bim: Bing'_

_'Bim: can I ask you a favor?'_

Bing frowned deeply and looked up to see if there weren't any clients before he held the phone again.

_'You: sure bro! whats up?'_

_'Bim: ... you are good with disorders right? Like how you helped the green haired cutie the day before yesterday with his panic attack?'_

Bing frowned deeply, his worry growing.

_'You: Yeah man. Are you alright?'_

_'Bim: come to my house as soon as the coffee shop empties out. Don't worry, I will make sure that Dark and Wil don't find out. Just come over please'_

Bing furrowed his eyebrows and then sighed to himself.

Well, today had been a weird day. It was about to get weirder.

_'You: I'll be there as soon as possible'_

_'Bim: ... thanks'_

\------------

 

Chase arrived at his school, sighing and walking inside his classroom. He had no type of mental clarity to watch any classes, but it was only the fourth day, he couldn't get missed classes this early.

These days had been passing like slots. It felt as if he was in the eighth chapter of a story. They were surely dragging. He laid his head on the desk, sighing deeply and letting himself relax.

He just needed to breathe.

"Oh my god, look at that weirdo" he heard someone whisper out of nowhere close to his seat, and immediately tensed up. He looked up towards the voice, afraid of catching a group of people looking at him, but as he turned, a girl and her friends were staring forwards and whispering between themselves.

Chase frowned and followed their glances slowly, eyes widening when they caught on the... eccentric figure walking inside the classroom.

Wide brown eyes, wearing a crown and a cape, with pajamas pants and a T-shirt that said 'king of the squirrels', and holding a jar of peanut butter, Chase was sure he would be able to recognize that guy anywhere.

King!

His first reaction was to push himself up. But then, he looked at the girls again and saw them laughing, or actually, the whole classroom laughing behind their hands and staring at him as if he had two heads, and slowly Chase settled down again, guilt squeezing his heart as he watched King sit down in one of the first set of chairs.

Man, he hadn't seen King since their graduation... he had grown so much. Now he had a stylish hair and beard... and yet he was still a lunatic.

Chase couldnâ€™t help the smile in his face as he nuzzled against his arms, laughing softly to himself.

He had to talk to King after that class. He had never known he had come to his college. He couldn't be happier, to be honest. Something inside him twisted and he felt a good warmth in his belly that he hadn't felt since he began dating Stacey.

Chase had honestly never realized until that moment how much he had missed King and the Jims.

Shaking his head and looking up again, he stared at the back of King's head fondly, wondering what had happened to him in the year they hadn't seen each other.

All his problems with Bing and his cousins seemed to fly away as he thought fondly of the good times he and the king and the jims had had during high school.

And now, King was back.

Yeah, that day was supposed to be good. It just was.


	10. BFFs forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugo = The Host  
> Ken = King of the Squirrels

As soon as the shift was over and Bing was free, he closed up the store and decided to go to the address Bim had sent him earlier.

Would he finally see Bim's house? Bim's _boyfriend_? The possibilities made Bing grin with excitement, until he remembered that Bim was actually having a rough day and Bing was supposed to go there and help.

As a friend, not as a curious AI.

Bing sighed as he climbed on his bike. Sometimes he forgot how annoying it could be not to have anyone knowing his secret. He couldn't even make fun of humans unironically without sounding weird.

Bing shrugged those thoughts off and cycled away from the store, looking into his inner maps and following the directions it told him. He turned left, then right, moved forwards for several blocks, right again, then left, and then forwards, and he groaned at how slow his signal was becoming as he got into a more far away area from the city.

He had always imagined Bim lived in a skyscraper for some reason, but apparently he lived in a suburban part of the town.

Even so, Bing smiled as he looked around, big houses and trees surrounding him. There were barely no cars moving around at that part of the city, and in one entire year he had lived there on his own, he had never come close to this region.

In all honesty, it was beautiful, and as he smelled the flowers, the green and grass, he somewhat felt like home.

~~(Green usually smelled like grass, and, more often than not, Bing missed him)~~

Bing's attention returned when his map made a little sound, notifying him that he was close. He looked around, confused, and soon he found the place, stopping his bike in front of the black porch.

It was a considerably smaller house than the ones in the blocks around. It had two floors, however, so it was probably not small, and it had a garden.

A garden filled with beautiful and good smelling flowers.

Bing frowned and put his bike against the porch. That was not the house he imagined Bim would live in. He walked inside the garden, since the porch was open, and walked through the small path of rocks, not daring step in any grass or flower, just leaning down eventually to smell a rose out of the pure aesthetics of the action.

~~(Green would have loved that place)~~

Then, he reached to the door, gently knocking, before he saw a doorbell. He rang it, and smiled at the sound it made inside the house. The door had a peep hole, so he imagined someone would look at him before opening the door.

After a few seconds, however, he heard someone shuffling close to the door and stopping.

"Who is there?"

Bing looked at the peep hole and smiled.

"Bing! Bim's coworker" he said at the unfamiliar voice. Was that Bim's boyfriend?! Bing could feel excitement inside his body.

"Just a moment" the voice said again and soon, they were walking away. Bing frowned at that, looking around and into the peep hole, but avoiding doing any scanning. Then, suddenly the door opened, and Bim looked at Bing, frowning.

Bing stepped back, a little taken aback by Bim's unusually messy hair, tired face, white tank top and sweatpants. And the frown in his face, which also was not very usual.

"You really came" Bim said slowly, and Bing tilted his head, confused.

"You... told me to" he furrowed his eyebrows, and Bim sighed, pushing his hair back.

"I never thought you would. I thought you valued your studies" he chuckled, and Bing frowned deeply.

"I value my friends above my knowledge"

Bim was the one taken aback at that, looking at Bing surprised before he shook his head and sighed.

"Sure. Come inside. I still need your help anyway" he mumbled and pulled the door open, and Bing slowly looked around at the empty entrance hallway. "And please take off your shoes. Hugo is very allergic"

Bing stopped himself from going inside and slowly took off his shoes, leaving them outside, before stepping in and looking around. The house was... not at all what Bing had imagined. It was a very typical American house, with cream walls and carpet floor, a set of stairs right in front of the entrance hall, a passage to a living room to the left and one to the dining room to the right, both rooms with wood floor, and the ceiling was a darker shade of wood.

Very... not Bim.

"So... Hugo?" Bing asked, looking at Bim, and Bim locked the door, sighing.

"He was the one that got the door" he nodded to the living room, and Bing followed his glance, stepping closer to the entrance just to see a guy in a huge sweater and sweatpants sitting on a big single chair, holding a book on his lap and silently mouthing the words as he stared forward, a pair of sunglasses in front of his eyes.

Oh.

"He's blind" Bing mumbled, as the stupid AI he was, but Bim just chuckled.

"Yes, that's why he called me to open the door. He doesn't open for strangers" Bim said and nodded for Bing to follow him. Bing did, and watched in awe as Bim approached Hugo and kissed his head. The fondness on the touch and the small smile that appeared in Hugo's face was enough to tell Bing that maybe he had been wrong about Bim all along. "Hugo, Bing is my coworker and friend. Bing, this is Hugo, my boyfriend"

"hello Bing" Hugo said, smiling forward, even if Bing was far to his right. Bing found it amazing, and slowly approached the two of them.

"Hello Hugo. It is a pleasure" Bing said, happily, and Hugo smiled a bit wider. Bing drifted his eyes to Bim, and he swore he had never seen so much love in someone's face before as he stared down at Hugo.

"Pleasure is all mine. Do you want anything? Juice, water, soda? Something to eat?" he asked politely, putting his book down, and Bing shook his head.

"Thank you, but I feel just fine. I don't want to bother, you can keep reading your book" he nodded, and Bim looked at him, smirking. Hugo hummed and nodded.

"If you need, just call" he smiled, and Bing smiled back.

"Okay Bing, come with me" Bim said suddenly and Bing nodded, rushing through the room and following Bim as they walked towards the staircase again. This time, they walked upstairs, and Bing frowned, looking at the several paintings in the walls, and the few pictures. There was someone else in them. Someone that looked very much like Hugo.

"Bim, who is this?" Bing asked, stopping by a picture of Hugo, Bim and the third person, who was smiling in a somewhat creepy way. Bim stopped and turned back to look at Bing, and then looked at the picture, sighing deeply.

"That is the reason why you're here, Bing"

 

\-----------

 

As soon as his class was over, Chase rushed out of the classroom, waiting outside to see where Ken would go. He bit his lip as his childhood friend walked past him, clearly not getting a glimpse of him, and silently Chase followed him, ignoring the strange looks people were giving Ken.

He felt a bit sorry for him, but unlike himself, Ken and the Jims never cared about being the center of the attention, or to be called weirdos.

They should have been his role models, honestly.

As soon as they reached an empty hallway, Chase rushed to Ken, tapping him in the shoulder and watching as the man stopped and slowly turned around, nose up in the air in a superior kind of pose.

"Who dares stop the King?" he asked, deeply, and Chase blinked slowly at how deep his voice had become.

 _(It did_ not _send a shiver down his spine okay? Okay)_

"Ken?" Chase asked, smiling widely, and he blinked slowly before his posture disappeared and he looked at Chase, a smile growing on his face.

"Chad!"

... Well, Ken had never been good with names.

"Chase" he corrected, chuckling, and Ken grinned widely, arms reaching out to catch Chase in a big and tight hug.

"Chase! My high school friend until you abandoned us for that girl!" he said happily, and Chase felt the guilt rise up almost immediately. He gasped for air as Ken put him down, and smiled awkwardly to him.

"Yeah... sorry about that" he mumbled, and Ken chuckled, shaking his head.

"It is all fine, my friend" he said, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they returned to walking. "Oh Chase, it has seemed ages since we last saw each other"

"Yeah... like an year" Chase chuckled, and Ken looked at him, humming.

"A human year in squirrel time is very, very long my friend"

Chase opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and shook his head, confused, but letting it slide.

"Well, how have you been? I didn't know you studied here" he said, smiling up to Ken, and he chuckled deeply, shaking his head.

"Not long, my peasant friend" he said, tapping Chase's shoulder. "After college I found out that my family was actually royal in blood and we moved to Acornland, where our kingdom resided, hidden away from the human world. After a year learning our costumes, I decided to return to the world of humans to learn some of what you call... arts"

Chase stared at him, eyes wide, just wondering if Ken had gone to a crazy asylum for an year and gotten even worst as he returned. His face was such a shock that ken looked at him, and immediately laughed.

"You didn't believe that, did you?" he asked, smirking, and Chase groaned, punching him on the side weakly.

"Fuck you asshole" he mumbled, but smiled, and Ken laughed loudly, shaking his head and grinning.

"You're never going to be smart Chase" he poked his side and Chase laughed, shaking his head.

"nope. But now tell me, what did you do, and why are you dressed like this?" he smirked, and Ken smirked back, rubbing his peanut butter beard.

"Oh, I studied for a year in Germany to learn... well German" he chuckled and shrugged. "And I'm dressed like this because I am living with the Jims and they made a bet in which I lost" he chuckled. "So I have to present myself as the King of the Squirrels for a month, but in all honesty, it is great to test my acting skills"

"You're doing theater?" Chase grinned and Ken nodded, grinning right back.

"Yes I am. And the Jims are doing journalism, all four of them" he chuckled and Chase grinned even wider.

"So they are in town as well? Living with you? Man this is the dream, I missed you guys!" he said happily, and Ken chuckled, stopping and looking at him.

"Well, why don't we meet here after our classes are done and you go and spend the night at our flat?" he raised his eyebrow, smirking, and Chase grinned, nodding quickly.

"Oh hell yeah!" he laughed and Ken grinned, lifting his hand.

"It is a deal them"

"A deal"

They shook hands and then said their goodbyes, each one of them heading to their next class.

Chase couldnâ€™t stop grinning however. What were the chances?! All his childhood friends in the same town, the same school as he?!

Well, he knew where he would crash over when Anti made his little asshole visit.

Hell yeah. He would have the best three weeks of his life with his old friends, and not even worry about his family of assholes.

And even better! He could show them the new coffee shop and his new little crush.

Chase giggled to himself as he walked inside his classroom, feeling his stomach making happy flips. He was so excited. He was so happy. This was the best.

Maybe this was his year after all!


	11. Friends and Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugo = The Host  
> Alec = The Author  
> Ken = King of the Squirrels

"That is the reason why you're here"

Bing looked up at Bim confused, frowning lightly and tilting his head.

"This guy?" he asked, pointing to the third party in the picture, and Bim nodded slowly, sighing.

"Yes. His name is Alec. He is Hugo's brother and... my second boyfriend" Bim mumbled, looking away with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

Bing's head snapped up at that, eyes widening and grin appearing in his face.

"You have two boyfriends?!" he asked, excitedly, and Bim groaned, waving his hands.

"Okay what about we don't judge?!" he asked, nervous, looking at Bing with narrowed eyes, but Bing could scan his elevated heartbeat and shaking hands and legs. "I know it is unusual but I need your help and not you-"

"I think it's super cool" Bing said, grinning widely, and Bim stared at him, frowning lightly and crossing his arms, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink.

"Um... excuse me?"

"I think it is incredible how you manage to be with both brothers at the same time in a healthy relationship!" Bing said, giving Bim his thumbs up, and Bim narrowed his eyes, before looking away and sighing.

"Sure" he mumbled and shook his head. "It... it doesnâ€™t matter. Just listen. I need your help with Alec"

"Oh sure. How can I help?" Bing said, smiling wide and stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. Bim sighed deeply and nodded for him to follow, and Bing did, walking towards a room at the end of the hallway.

"I... Alec has a problem" Bim said, clearly unsure, but Bing let him continue. "After I saw how you handled that Chase kid the other day, I thought that perhaps you could be a helping hand with Alec"

"He has panic attacks?" Bing asked, frowning, but Bim turned to him as they stopped in front of the door and sighed.

"No. Not quite" he mumbled and sighed. "I-I don't know what he has, no matter how much I try, he never accepts going to a therapist or a psychologist. I was never one to believe mental conditions so it is very hard for me to deal with it" he rubbed his face, and Bing frowned.

"But can't Hugo help? Aren't they brothers?" he asked lightly, and Bim leaned against the closed door, sighing.

"Well, I believe you have noticed Hugo is blind" he said, and Bing nodded slowly, raising his eyebrow. "Well, Alec is deaf. So they can't exactly communicate"

Bing's eyes widened and he hummed.

"But you know blind people can learn sign right?" Bing smiled at Bim's expression.

"What's the use? Alec wouldn't be able to talk back" he frowned and Bing chuckled.

"In houses for people with disabilities, blind people learn sign to communicate with deaf people. Then, the deaf person makes the signs on the blind person's hands, and they know what they are saying" he grinned, and Bim stared at him, completely shocked that such thing could exist.

"I... okay but that will take too long and that's not why you are here" he said quickly, before he frowned. "Though I will try it out. I think it would make both of them happy"

"See? Everything has a solution" he grinned and then looked at the door. "Now back to the problem at hand, I can help you with what Alec might have, but I need to know his symptoms first"

"Bing... how do you always know what to say to my questions?" Bim asked, frowning, and Bing felt a spark of worry grow in him as he looked at Bim.

"I... research" he said, and Bim frowned.

"You always say that"

Bing swallowed thickly and then chuckled.

"I come from a family of scientists, Bim. We love researching" he winked, and Bim hummed, shrugging a bit.

"Sure" he mumbled and nodded. "Well, Alec has... violent tendencies. Right now he is probably staring at the wall, but the episodes usually begin with him trashing his room beyond belief. Then, he just stops and stares at the wall for... unknown amounts of time"

"Does he answer when you talk to him?" Bing asked, frowning, and Bim sighed.

"Yeah. But he looks angry all the time he does so" Bim bit his lip. "It is almost as if I am interrupting him in the middle of some important business. Like when I tell him to come eat dinner when he is writing"

"He writes?" Bing smiled and Bim chuckled.

"Yep. The best writer I know. And Hugo loves to read things out loud. I nicknamed them Host and Author, just for the laughs" Bim looked down, sighing softly. Bing could see the love in every single movement of his body, which was strange considering the Bim from the coffee shop. "They seem to love it though"

"I bet they do" Bing said softly and reached up, hesitating for a second before holding Bim's arm, making him look up. "Listen, I am not sure of what Alec has. But, I don't think it will be good if a random stranger just walks inside and starts to talk to him. It might make it worst"

"... Fine" Bim sighed. "But I still need your help. He hasn't eaten since last night"

"Okay" Bing nodded and smiled. "Lets go inside, you go first, tell him I'm here, and we will see his reaction" he gave Bim the thumbs up, and Bim smiled before nodding, turning around and opening the door.

Bing peaked inside, and in fact, the room was a mess. It was very dark, the windows were closed, there was a single yellow lamp turned on on a table filled with written paper everywhere, falling on the floor, the bed wasn't made, and there was trash all over the room.

Opposite to the door, under the window, there was someone curled up, facing the wall.

Bing frowned sadly at the state of the room. Something inside him didn't settle very well at all of that, and he bit his lip as Bim walked towards Alec, gently tapping him on the shoulder.

Bim signed something that Bing couldn't catch by his angle, but Alec slowly turned his head to look at Bing, and he smiled awkwardly, waving a bit.

Alec's eyes narrowed and he growled quietly, or what he probably thought was quiet, before he looked at Bim again, raising his hands to sign back.

Bim responded, and Alec growled louder, before he slowly began to stand up. As he did, Bim turned to Bing, smiling lightly.

"He is polite, at least" he shrugged, and Bing chuckled. He waited patiently, and kept smiling as Alec fixed his hair and clothes.

He looked dirty, his shirt stained in several places, a beard that had clearly not been made in a while, hair greasy and eyes tired, but Bing was in no place to judge.

After all, Alec seemed like a nice guy.

[Hello] Alec signed, slowly, and Bing smiled brighter.

[Hello. I'm B I N G]

Alec furrowed his eyebrow and looked at Bim, and Bim chuckled.

[He is serious. He knows how to sign] Bim explained, and Alec turned back to Bing, who was smiling.

[ B I N G?] Alec signed again, and Bing nodded.

[B I N G] he nodded and smiled. [Weird, I know. But you get used to it]

[Well, it is a pleasure to meet you] Alec signed, even if his face showed the exact opposite. [I am sorry you had to see my room like this]

[No problem. Mine is worst] Bing chuckled as he signed, and Alec looked skeptical, but nodded.

[Make yourself at home. I can fix you some dinner, if you'd like]

Bing was ready to sign that it wasn't necessary, but Bim nodded from behind Alec, and Bing bit his lip as he looked back.

[Sure. Thank you]

Alec clearly hated that answer, and bing felt extremely bad for doing so, but he understood Bim's reasoning. At least like that Alec would have to go out of his room and do something. He nodded and walked past Bing clearly pissed off, and Bing looked at Bim, biting his lip.

"I didn't like this" he mumbled sadly, and Bim chuckled, walking towards him and out of the room.

"Don't worry. It is good for him, in a way"

"I know. I still don't like it" Bing sighed and followed Bim downstairs.

He hated bothering other people.

 

\---------

 

Chase hadn't felt this excited in ages. As he put away his materials of his last class, he sent his boss a message about how he was feeling really sick and wouldn't be able to get his shift that night, before he walked back to the hallway where Ken and he had stopped to talk earlier that day.

When he arrived, the hallway was filled with other students, so he leaned against some lockers and waited silently, holding his bags close and looking around to see if he could find a big guy dressed as a king.

It shouldnâ€™t be too hard.

Chase looked down at his clock, humming to himself and fixing his cap before he looked back up, gasping and pressing back against the locker as he saw Ken standing less than one feet away from him.

"You are still not very good with attention, are you?" Ken asked, smirking, and Chase lost his breath for a second before he blushed all over and shook his head, groaning and pushing Ken away.

"Shut up. Meanie" he pouted, and Ken laughed loud and bright, making Chase smile shyly, beginning to chuckle with him.

"Oh Chase, I surely missed you" Ken said, happily, and Chase grinned back at him, putting his bag over his shoulder.

"So. Should we go? Are the Jims studying here?" he asked curiously as they began walking, and Ken shook his head.

"The Jims study somewhere else. We usually meet at home, and their classes end up earlier than mine, so they cook us dinner and stuff" Ken shrugged and took Chase to the parking lot. Chase looked around, humming and nodding before he realized where they were going.

"Wait... you have a car?" he asked, looking up at him, and Ken smirked.

"Of course I have a car"

"God man I love you" Chase chuckled and Ken winked at him, and chase lost his breath again.

Why the fuck had Ken grown up to be so hot?!

Chase shook his head and walked with him until they reached a back pickup truck. His eyes widened as ken climbed on it, and slowly he made his way to the passenger seat, sitting on the comfy leather seat and closing the door.

"Liked it?" ken asked as he turned the engine on, and chase bit his lip.

Maybe he had liked it a bit too much.

"Fuck yeah" he mumbled and opened the window, holding his bag close after he put on the seatbelt. "Holy shit..."

"You always forget my family is rich, don't you?" Ken chuckled and drove off, exiting the parking lot as Chase nodded, head leaning against the door as he felt the wind against his face.

"yeah... do you live far away?" he asked curiously, looking at Ken, and the guy shrugged.

"A little. We decided to get a flat closer to the Jims' school since they don't have a car. It's like half an hour from here"

Chase nodded and took out his phone, checking his messages, smiling at how sweet his boss had been. Then, he opened his chat with jameson and smirked.

"Can I take a selfie of us?" Chase asked, looking up, and Ken chuckled.

"Feel free"

Chase quickly lifted his phone and took a picture of him, Ken and part of the car, and them quickly sent it to Jameson.

_'You: remember Ken?'_

Less than a minute later, the message returned.

_'JJ: FUCK WHAT THE HELL CHASE'_

Chase laughed and curled up on the seat as he answered.

_'You: DUDE HES SUPER HOT WTF RIGHT???????'_

_'JJ: IF YOU DONâ€™T GET A PIECE OF THAT ASS ILL MURDER YOU'_

_'JJ: also IS THAT A PICKUP TRUCK??????'_

_'You: HELL YEAH MAN'_

_'JJ: HOLY FUCK'_

Chase laughed even more at the answers, and looked up only to see Ken looking down at his phone and chuckling.

"jameson?"

Chase blushed a little and nodded.

"Yep. We are living together" he grinned and Ken nodded, humming.

"I remember him from high school when your family came to visit in vacations" Ken nodded and Chase smiled.

"yep. He decided to come to the US and study" he chuckled and Ken smiled.

"I'm glad. We should meet up some day. All of us"

"Sure we should" Chase chuckled and put his phone away. "So. Besides theatre and journalism, what else you and the Jims are doing?"

"Fucking" Ken answered straight away, and chase choked in his own saliva, groaning as he coughed.

"Sorry, what?!" he asked, shakily, and ken smirked.

"We got into a little agreement related to the five of us" Ken shrugged. "Though Jim 3 does not like sex, so he stays out of it. He likes cuddling though"

"Wait... 3 is the one I kissed..." chase frowned, looking at Ken, and Ken smirked wider.

"Coincidence?"

"Asshole"

Ken laughed loudly again, and Chase couldn't help but chuckle.

"So you guys are like... in a relationship?" he asked, confused, and Ken chuckled and nodded.

"Somewhat. A bit more complicated than that but it is more or less what it is" Ken shrugged. "I don't know exactly. None of us does"

"As long as you guys are happy, I have no complains" Chase chuckled and Ken chuckled back, nodding.

"I'm just telling in case you see us kissing or something. Just so you don't freak out" he nodded and Chase nodded right back, smiling.

"Sure thing. Sure thing"

Ken looked at him and winked, and Chase blushed a bit and smiled back at his friend.

Well, life surely was strange in college.

 

\-----------

 

As they walked downstairs, Alec was standing in front of Hugo, who was still calmly reading his book. As they arrived, Alec turned to Bim and frowned.

[Ask him what he wants to eat] he signed, and Bim nodded.

"Hugo love?" he asked softly, approaching the chair, and Hugo immediately moved his head up.

"yes?" he asked, and Bing stood far away from them, watching as Alec clearly tried to look less uncomfortable.

"Alec is going to cook. He wants to know what you want to eat" Bim said and sat in the other couch, and Hugo immediately brightened up, a smile appearing in his face.

"Where is he?" he asked, and Alec hesitantly reached out, touching his shoulder. Hugo turned towards the touch and smiled widely. "What about some beef and baked potatoes?"

Huge said it slowly, but Alec just looked up at Bim, clearly not catching what Hugo had said. Bim signed the plate and Alec nodded, squeezing Hugo's shoulder.

"He got it" Bim said, and Hugo grinned wider, reaching out to hold Alec's hand, but as he did so, Alec moved away and walked towards the kitchen. Hugo stopped in the middle of the movement, and reached forward, his face deflating considerably as he couldn't reach anything.

"is he still here?" he asked quietly, and Bim sighed.

"No. He went to the kitchen"

"Oh" Hugo mumbled and his hand went back to the book, touching it gently and sighing. "Very well" he mumbled and continued reading. Bing looked at Bim, who was sadly staring at Hugo.

"I'm sorry. He is one of those days-" Bim tried, but Hugo shook his head.

"I don't mind. Don't worry" he said, voice cold, and Bing wrapped his arms around himself. Bim looked towards him and slowly stood up, walking towards Bing and taking him to the arm towards the garage. Bing followed, despite of the hold grip, frowning as Bim closed the garage door and sighed, leaning against a wall and rubbing his face.

"I don't know what to do" he mumbled, sinking down the wall and hugging his own legs. Bing bit his lip and slowly approached Bim, kneeling down and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"bim... You don't have to do this alone. It isn't your job to solve all their problems" Bing frowned, and Bim looked up, his eyes filled with tears. Bing felt a pang in his heart, he never thought he would see the guy that flirted with everyone so defeated.

"They don't have a family. I'm all they have" he mumbled, wiping his eyes with his arms and sighing shakily. "This _is_ my problem, I _have_ to take care of them, I love them beyond everything..."

"getting some time for your own health isn't lack of love" Bing frowned and sat down next to him. "Dude, if you can't take care of yourself, how do you expect to be strong enough to care for them?"

"But if I do it, if I make sure to step away to take care of myself, what happens to them? Alec will lock himself in his room, and Hugo can't cook anything for his dear life. They will die of hunger? Kill themselves and each other in the process? It is already a pain to have to go and work every day, afraid that when I come back everything will be a chaos" Bim groaned and covered his head with his arms. "What if one day Alec hurts Hugo? What if he hurts himself? What if Hugo leaves and can't find his way back? What am I going to do?"

"Bim" Bing said firmly, and Bim looked at him, wiping away the rest of the tears in his eyes. "Your problem is that you don't trust them"

"I do, I trust them with my life!" Bim said, rubbing his eyes, but Bing furrowed his eyebrows.

"You trust them with your life but not with their own" he said firmly, and Bim looked at him, confused. "They aren't children. They aren't someone you should feel pity of. They have disabilities, they aren't babies. You are closing them in your little bubble and not letting them handle their stuff alone"

"But they c-"

"Yes they can" Bing sighed and stood in front of bim, holding his shoulders. "They can. And they will. They just don't because you are always there to guide them through. I know it is hard for you, but you have to let them live their lives"

Bim stared at him, eyes wide, and then he frowned, pushing Bing away.

"You don't know anything. I can't believe I let you inside my house to listen to this bullshit" he said, angrily, and Bing frowned, standing up as Bim did.

"Bim, you called me here to help! That's what I'm trying to d-" he tried, but gasped as Bim pushed him towards the door of the garage.

"Get the fuck out of my house" he growled, and Bing walked out of the garage, looking over at the living room, where Hugo had his head up. "get out!"

"fine, fine" Bing sighed and opened the door, looking back at Bim. "But you should listen to me"

"Get. Out" Bim growled, and closed the door on Bing's face.

Bing jumped back and sighed, slowly sliding his feet inside his shoes and looking at the door again before walking to the porch and reaching for his bike.

Humans were weird. Bing didn't like them too much.

_"Oli?!"_

_Bing rushed towards the door as one of the scientists threw Oliver inside their room, and he fell to the ground, face first, glitching and sparking everywhere, one arm broken off, an eye hanging out from its socket. Bing pulled him closer, trying to fix him as he could without the correct tools, even if Oliver wheezed in pain in his arms._

_The scientist outside laughed and locked the door behind him._

_"You robots don't know how to follow orders, do you?"_

_Then, he left, laughing, and Bing held Oliver close, tears rising in his eyes as he hugged his friend, feeling as he relaxed and stopped sparking so much._

_The scientist was fired the next week, but it didn't matter. There would always be others._

Bing shook his head as the vivid memory came back, wiping off the tears that came to his eyes and cycling away. Bim wasn't mean, he just didn't know.

He just didn't know.

But he was human.

And humans loved to mean.

More than they loved each other.

Bing didn't like humans that much.


	12. Brothers, cousins and boyfriends

"You were talking to Bing, weren't you?"

Oliver looked up from his working station, a cold shiver going down his metallic spine.

He turned around slowly to look at Google Blue, unsure of his own answer. Robots couldn't lie. They were programmed as such.

Still, Oliver felt complied to try.

"You know it is against your rules to communicate with Bing" Google Blue continued, and Oliver simply bit his lip and shrugged.

"Not if no one finds out"

The defiance was more than Oliver ever had the courage to do, and the look Blue gave him almost made him spill out sorrys after sorrys. But this time, he held his ground.

"I just found out" Google narrowed his eyes, and Oliver shrugged.

"It is only a problem if you tell anyone"

"And why wouldn't I? You are going against your rules. You need to be punished for it"

"Are you going to let them punish me?"

Oliver looked at Blue, eyes calm, posture relaxed, even though inside he was freaking out. He was stepping in fire hoping it wouldn't burn, he was bluffing with horrible cards, relying in a concept he wasn't even sure Blue understood.

It was his best chance, however, so he pushed into it.

"I should" was Blue's answer, eyeing Oliver up and down and then turning around. "Donâ€™t let the mistake be repeated, or else I will have to report you"

Oliver held his breath until Blue was far away, and then he sighed shakily, biting his lip and turning back to his working station.

Despite of having said nothing about it, Oliver was one hundred percent sure that the 'mistake' was letting Blue find out, and not talk to Bing. Somehow, that brought great peace inside of him.

Perhaps Blue did in fact understand his sentiment behind the actions.

Maybe he wasn't as rule driven as he showed to be.

With a relaxed state of mind, Oliver returned to his work, silently checking the computers in all room through his main computer, searching for bugs or viruses or anything of the sort.

He was actually focused this time, when someone knocked on their door.

"Oli!"

He looked up, eyes widening, and he quickly smiled, walking towards the door and staring as Dr. Schneeplestein slid through the lasers that stopped the googles from leaving. It only worked on metals, so organic matter could freely come and go.

"Doctor!" oliver said happily, standing next to his favorite doctor as he fixed his clothes. "What do we have your amazing presence for?"

"Oh my boy, I just wanted to say quick goodbyes. I am staying three weeks away" he explained, chuckling, and Oliver's smile immediately disappeared.

"Wait. Three weeks?" he asked, sadly, and Schneeplestein nodded, tapping his shoulder with a sigh.

"Yep. I know it is long but... It is some family business of sorts. I didn't want to go, but Edward convinced the team I needed a break" he rolled his eyes, and Oliver smiled a bit.

"I believe they are correct. You really do. You work very hard" he nodded, and Schneep chuckled deeply.

"Yes, I am aware. I work hard because I want to, however, not because I want vacation" he chuckled and then sighed. "And honestly? Three weeks with my family is more like an eternal suffering than actual vacation"

"Don't you like your parents?" Oliver frowned, and Schneep nodded.

"I do. They are not the ones I'm going to see, however" he smirked, clearly annoyed, and Oliver frowned, confused. "I am spending three weeks in my cousin's house"

"Oh" oliver nodded slowly and frowned. "Don't you like your cousins?"

"I like two of them" Schneep chuckled. "Just kidding, I love them all. But... We have had our fair amount of fall outs. Specially with one of them..."

"Sorry" Oliver said, awkwardly, and SChneep looked at him before laughing loudly and tapping his shoulders, making Oliver smile a little more.

"Nothing to be sorry for, my cute little yellow boi" he chuckled and ruffling Oliver's hair, making him giggle with affection. "I just wanted to say goodbye to my boys before I left. Where are the others?"

"In their work stations" he nodded, and Schneep grinned, walking towards Red's first. And Oliver watched, a warm feeling inside his chest as he leaned against the wall.

Affection. Fondness. For his creator?

Hell yeah.

Oliver chuckled softly at his own answer and turned back to continue working, even if his mind was somewhere else entirely.

Henrik was one of the best people Oliver knew. Along with his brothers and Dr. Iplier. The other scientists were... nice, but some of them were very mean sometimes. Of course, they made sure the AI's morals were freaky enough for them not to understand fully what was right and what was wrong when they were... experimenting, but still.

Every day that passed, Oliver at least could sense his own feelings more and more. He was building a moral compass of his own.

He didn't like it, but it was happening anyway. So whatever.

Oliver sighed, shaking his head and letting those thoughts go. He had work to do, and he had to find a more effective and secretive way of talking to Bing, if he ever needed to.

 

\-----------

 

"Three days!" Marvin screamed from his room, and Jackie laughed loudly, watching as the middle cousin rushed through their house, groaning at the mess all around. "Guys! We are leaving in three days, why can't you leave the house at least slightly organized?!"

"And miss you looking crazy like this? Never" Jackie chuckled, and Marvin frowned at him, before grabbing a pillow and sending it flying to his face. "Hey!"

"You're a fucking asshole" he growled and Jackie laughed even more, grabbing his soda and drinking some more. "Stop drinking and help me!"

"Why don't you ask Robbie?" Jackie nodded to the man asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Marvin glared at Jackie again, making him chuckle. "What?"

"Jack. I swear. I fucking hate you"

Jackie laughed loudly and held onto his stomach, making Marvin growl and walk to him, wanting to just strangle the other.

And as he leaned down, pillow in his hand, ready to suffocate Jackie to death, the main door opened and closed with a bang, making them all freeze and Robbie jump awake with a gasp.

The three cousins turned to the main entrance of the flat they shared, waiting.

After a few seconds, Anti stepped forward from the entrance hall, removing the coat of his suit and letting it slide down his arms, before putting it over the chair and undoing his tie. He took it off, putting it over his suit, and slid his hand through his hair, letting the green mess come forward. He slid his free hand inside his pocket and took out his earrings, putting them on, and opened the first buttons of his white shirt, before he turned towards the three cousins.

He raised his eyebrow, and Marvin sighed.

"Jackie isn't helping me with the mess"

Anti's gaze moved towards Jackie, who swallowed thickly, nodding.

"Right on it sir" he said and stood up, followed by Marvin. Both of them rushed to their rooms, and Anti looked towards Robbie, who slowly stood up.

"I'm... going" he mumbled and dragged himself out of the room, holding his cane and supporting himself onto it as he followed to his room, closing the door behind himself.

Anti then slowly looked around the messy living room and rolled his eyes, taking his suit and tie and walking towards his own bedroom, closing the door behind himself and throwing the pair over his bed.

Almost as if it was suffocating him, he undid the white shirt he was wearing and took it off, followed by his pants, and grabbed his piercings from the drawer next to his bed, sliding them through the side of his nose, bottom lip and eyebrow. He then reached for his closet and pulled on a black t-shirt and tight ripped black jeans, and pulled off his shoes, finally letting himself breathe again.

He sat down on the bed, reaching for his phone and checking for messages. He answered a few, laying down on his bed, before a smirk curled up on his face.

_'Bubblegum: when are you arriving?'_

Anti hummed to himself, licking his bottom lip.

_'You: four days time'_

The answer took a while, but when it came, Anti felt something warm in his stomach.

_'Bubblegum: Dark and I bought you some presents ;)'_

The message came with a picture attached. Anti clicked on it, a the warm feeling going up to his cheeks and down to his lower stomach. He hummed, pleased, and zoomed in.

Surely they thought neon green was Anti's color.

_'You: tnks'_

_'Bubblegum: ;)'_

Anti chuckled and put his phone down, looking up at the ceiling, holding his hands over his chest and sighing deeply.

Time to begin organizing.

He looked around the room and sighed again, looking back up.

Maybe later.

He reached for his phone again, and slid all the way down his message conversations, smirking as he reached the contact he wished for.

_'You: Missing you, Charlotte xx'_

_'You: see ya in four days'_

Anti stared at the phone for a few minutes, frustration rising when he didn't answer.

He put his phone down and sat up, rubbing his face and sighing before making himself get up and walk towards the door. He left his room in search for some food, grabbing the cereal box and a bowl and filling it up. He added some milk and mixed it all together before beginning to eat, pleased that the room was empty.

He sat on the counter separating the kitchen and then living room and stuffed his face with more cereal.

Anti couldn't wait for next week.

And that surely wasn't sarcasm.

Sure not.

 

\------------

 

Bim sighed deeply as he locked the door, turning back and gasping when he saw Hugo standing right in front of him.

"Why did you do that?" Hugo asked, faced slightly to the right, and Bim bit his lip, sighing.

"He was mean" he frowned, and Hugo shook his head.

"you were mean to him. From what I heard, he was trying to help"

"You don't know what he was trying to do" Bim hissed, defensive, and Hugo furrowed his eyebrows.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No"

"Then he did nothing wrong" Hugo said firmly and reached for the handle, but Bim grabbed his hand and pushed it back. "Let me go. I am calling him for dinner"

"No you are not. It is getting dark outside" bim said firmly and Hugo bit his bottom lip, clearly angry.

"Well, to me its always dark. Let me go"

Bim opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly there was a loud sound coming from the kitchen, making both him and hugo freeze.

"Stay here" Bim said quickly and rushed off to the kitchen, while Hugo nervously leaned against the wall for a few seconds before starting to walk towards the kitchen.

Bim arrived into the kitchen, eyes widening at the mess. There was potato everywhere on the floor, the pan was all the way into the back room, and Alec was staring at the ground, hands curled into fists.

He swallowed thickly before slowly walking to Alec, touching his shoulder and watching as he tensed up even further.

Bim gently turned Alec towards himself, and Alec looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears.

[What happened?] Bim signed, worried, and Alec bit his lip, shaking.

[I burned the potatoes] he signed, stiff, and then looked down. [I'm sorry]

He didn't look sorry, but it was fine.

Bim lifted his face again by his chin, and Alec locked his jaw.

[Why did you throw everything on the ground?] Bim signed and Alec huffed loudly, wiping his eyes before he looked up at Bim again.

[Because they were burned. And disgusting. And I don't want your friend here. And because everything I do sucks] he signed, angrily, his face turning slightly red, and only then Bim realized he had been holding back his breath.

[Alec. Breathe] he signed slowly, and Alec huffed again, growling in anger.

"Alec? Bim?" Hugo asked softly from the kitchen door, and Bim turned to him, frowning.

"Everything is fine Hugo, go to the living room" he said firmly and turned back to Alec, who was now staring at the ground. Bim made it to lift his head again, but Alec slapped his hand away and looked up, eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?" hugo asked worriedly and Alec kept staring at Bim, eyes clearly angry. Bim felt his throat tightening and lifted his hands.

[Bing is gone]

Alec immediately relaxed, frowning in confusion as Bim sighed.

"Yes I'm sure. Go to the living room" he said, and Hugo slowly retreated, all while Alec stared at Bim.

[Why?] he signed, confused, and Bim sighed.

[Because he is an asshole. Don't worry about it. Can you finish dinner please?] he signed, and Alec frowned.

[Not a chance. Have fun making dinner for yourself] he quickly walking past Bim, rushing towards the stairs again. Bim looked at him and sighed, leaning against the counter and rubbing his face.

He then moved his glance towards the potato on the ground and sighed.

Slowly, he got another pan and some more potatoes, putting them in the oven and letting them cook as he cleaned the kitchen, as quietly as possible. Once he was done, so were the potatoes, and he quickly fried some beef and put it in a plate, silently walking towards the living room, where Hugo was watching TV.

"hugo?" he asked, and Hugo perked up. "Dinner is ready"

"Oh" he smiled awkwardly and nodded, reaching forwards for the plate. "Please tell Alec I'm glad he made us some food"

"Sure" Bim mumbled and gave him his plate, sitting down by the empty chair and looking towards the entrance hall. He rubbed his eyes as they teared up, and made sure to hold back any sigh or any sound that could give up his feelings.

And then, a hand touched his leg, and he looked up, only to see Hugo still with his face to the TV, eating the pieces of meat he had cut in cubes, with his free hand over Bim's leg.

He smiled weakly and reached for the hand, holding into his own and tangling their fingers. Hugo smiled next to him, and squeezed his hand, before gently feeling it with his fingertips.

"I love you" Hugo whispered, and Bim felt his eyes burning again and a certain despair settling in his stomach.

"I love you too" he mumbled and squeezed Hugo's hand, letting himself relax at least a bit.

He needed to find a way of fixing this.

All of this.


	13. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw after the *******

Chase was expecting anything but what he saw.

As Ken took a right into the garage of the apartment complex he and the Jims lived, Chase's eyes widened and he looked around, losing his breath and his footing.

"You... holy shit" he breathed out, unable to keep his amazement inside. They lived in one of the most expensive apartment complexes of the town. It was huge, five buildings, a common area with a full gym, a normal pool, a heated up pool and a spa. It was... heaven.

"Very much" Ken agreed, nodding and chuckling as he wondered through the garage, heading for his parking space. "Sorry if it is too much... I know people tend to get overwhelmed and stuff. Like I said, my parents insisted in this"

"Man... I don't give two shits if you let me take a dip in the pool" Chase laughed, and Ken chuckled, nodding and turning the car to get into his space. He parked the car and got out, and Chase followed, walking behind Ken as they headed to the elevator.

"Of course. We just have to tell the secretary" he nodded and walked inside the elevator, and Chase hopped inside as well, leaning against the wall and sighing at how fancy it was.

"Dude..." he breathed out and Ken chuckled. "No man like this is serious, this place is... like, everyone's dream!"

"I know. It becomes less of a dream when you have it given to you, however" Ken chuckled and smiled when Chase looked at him, confused. "What I mean is that I did nothing to win this. Feels like a consolation prize"

"Oh, I wish" Chase mumbled and Ken laughed some more, making Chase smile. "So. What floor you live in?"

"Thirteen" he nodded to the pad and Chase looked at it, smiling at the red light around the number 13.

"I thought it meant bad luck" Chase teased, and Ken nodded.

"Yeah. I don't care but sometimes the Jims remember and get all freaky about it" he chuckled and Chase chuckled right back.

"Are they still into that demon stuff?"

"You can bet your ass they are"

Chase laughed and Ken with him, both of them continuing the small talk until they reached the floor. They walked out and ken opened the door to the apartment with the number 132. Chase stayed behind as he walked inside, following him slowly and looking around.

The place was beautiful.

As they walked inside, they were greated by a small hallway and a bathroom. Forward into the hallway, it opened to a big room, with while marble floor, light grey furniture, a huge TV over a fake fireplace, and to the left there was a dining table made of glass. In front of the living room, a huge balcony with couches and tables, and a barbecue. To the right, there was a wall with a passage, and further left, a little hallway that went further inside the flat.

"This place is huge" Chase whispered, almost shaking, and Ken let out a fond laugh.

"Luckily there are five people to fill up space" he nodded and walked inside, putting his bag, cape and crown on the floor and walking to the bathroom to wash his face off. As he did, Chase stepped further inside, looking at the tall ceiling, the fancy lights, the beautifully painted walls, and everything else. He was trying to take it all in, but it was almost impossible.

In high school, Ken's family kept some type of humbleness. This time they had gone full rich mode.

"Where are the Jims?" Chase asked, turning back to ken as he finished cleaning his face.

"Probably cooking. Look at your left" he nodded to the other wall, and Chase walked towards it, looking over the wall slowly, eyes and smile widening as he looked into the kitchen.

They were silent, which was a surprise, but they were still his old friends. One of the Jims was curled around a bowl, mixing with all his soul, over the counter, careless about his feet on the clean spot. The other was staring intensively towards the oven, randomly stretching his legs every now and then. The other two were by the sink, one cutting vegetables as if they were the most gentle creature in the whole planet, while the forth was cleaning the dishes... with laundry soap.

That couldn't be healthy but okay.

They were so silent and focused that Chase was afraid to make any noise. However, he had a friend Ken to deal with it.

"Jims?" Ken called as he walked out of the bathroom, and immediately all of the four looked over. Ken smiled as he reached the kitchen, opening his arms, and immediately like a flash, the four jims let go from what they were doing and jumped in Ken's arms, making him laugh.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeen" they all whined together, and Chase bit his lip, finding it all too cute but deciding to stay quiet. Ken kissed all their heads and gently rubbed their backs until they had somewhat let go.

"Hey Jims" he said fondly, and then grinned. "I brought an old friend"

The Jims looked up at him and then their gaze slowly turned towards Chase, despite of Ken making no mention he was there.

That freaked Chase out a bit, but the Jims were masters in freaking people out.

"H-hey guys" he waved awkwardly, and they stared at him for a while, before stepping away from Ken and staring.

Okay, now Chase just felt like a baby deer being hunted by four hungry lions.

"Chase?" the one Chase recognized as Jim 3 said, and Chase smiled.

"Yeah!"

Another second later, they jumped on him and Chase squealed loudly, covering his face as he fell to the ground, surrounded by arms and jims.

"CHASE"

"Guys!" Chase laughed under the mass of Jims, hugging them back the best he could and laughing at their cat-like face rubs. He looked at Ken and Ken just smirked and leaned against the wall. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too!" Jim 2 whined, loudly, almost making Chase's ear hurt, even though he chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Man, what are the odds" he chuckled and they pulled back, smiling widely.

"Not many" Ken agreed from the distance, and Chase looked at him, smiling.

"Awn guys I'm so happy we can be united again!" Chase chuckled and the Jims smiled at him, wide and proud.

"So are we!" Jim 4 said, hugging Chase again and nuzzling on his hair. Chase felt his cheeks burning but he just ignored it. The Jims had always been extra affectionate and he liked it. He missed their long hugs and nuzzles very much, in fact.

"Weren't you four making dinner?" Ken asked, smirking, and the Jims looked back at him, huffing.

"Go finish it. We are talking to our friend" Jim 1 said, and the other Jims nodded, and Ken just laughed and nodded as Chase grinned and hugged them all the best he could.

For those moments, he really forgot everything bad that had happened.

 

\----------

 

Bing arrived at his dorm completely exhausted. He locked the door behind himself and laid down on his bed, reaching for his charger, not taking a shower, not taking off his clothes, not even checking his computer or phone.

It was 6 in the afternoon and he felt like he had run a marathon.

Worst than that, in fact, because he felt sad. He had around 10% of battery left, and now that it was charging, he felt calmer, but still. The day had been risky, weird, and for the fourth day in his new year, things weren't really looking up.

Bing shook his head against his pillow, frowning to himself. Why was he being so pessimist? It had been only four days. Nothing had had time to happen. Not even his classes had begun properly.

He sighed upon his own negative thinking and dug his face into his pillow. He was hating every second of it.

Then, he stopped, and frowned.

His head lifted slowly from the pillow and he reached for his phone. He stared at it for a while, a very long while, before he unlocked the screen and clicked in his messages.

He stared at it for a few seconds or so, but what felt like hours, before he clicked in the white box, and turned to his side, using both hands to type.

Once he was done with the message, he clicked send, and stared at it as it showed it had been sent and received, but not yet read.

He waited, silently, for an answer.

He waited for a minute.

Two.

Three.

Five.

Ten.

Then, he sent another message.

One minute.

Two.

Five.

Ten.

Fifteen.

Another text.

One.

Five.

Ten.

Twenty.

It was almost 7, and he had received no answer.

Something began settling in his stomach. Something uncomfortable and empty that went all the way to his chest. It kinda hurt, but it was more bothersome than painful.

When the clock turned to 7, he decided to send another text and wait for the answer. He wouldn't send any other, he didn't want to bother.

He opened his site in his cellphone, and sighed at the comments.

_'Where are the streams?'_

_'I come home early from work for nothing????!!!!'_

_'Get your fucking life together and get your ass in front of the camera!'_

_'I can't believe I pay this pussy for nothing'_

_'two days, no uploads. Did you get a boyfriend????'_

The comments went from that to worst, and Bing just groaned, even more frustrated, putting his phone away and making himself get up.

Fine. They wanted a stream. Bing needed the money. Okay. Maybe releasing some steam would be good for his frustrated mind.

He got himself ready, grabbed his toys, and his computer, and put it in front of himself, getting himself ready for the stream as he undressed himself and prepared the toys he was going to use.

Today was going to be a rough stream, simply because he was feeling angry and frustrated.

*********

He left no pin messages in the comments that day. He turned his microphone to loud, he wanted everyone to catch his grunts and moans, as quiet as they were, or as loud as they could be. He turned it on, kneeling in front of the camera, cock still soft against his thigh as he fixed himself.

Bing looked up at the ceiling and hummed, vibrator in his hand. He lifted himself up a bit and placed it against his asshole, biting his lip as he moved down and let it sink in. He groaned, out of discomfort more than anything, and let it settle, turning it until it was pressing against his prostate.

His fake one, of course.

Then, he grabbed the remote and turned it to the first setting. He moaned quietly at it, the pressure and vibrating making his body begin to react. He didn't touch himself yet, however, reaching for the collar next to his computer and slowly putting it on.

He tied the collar tight around his throat, enough to make him a little suffocated, leaving the pendant over his neck, with a writing that read 'everyone's little pet'. The camera caught from under his jaw line to his knees, so everyone could see it, without risking his face being caught.

Then, he reached for his nipple clamps, and placed them next to his cock on his thigh, before slowly reaching up and touching them. He started to stimuli his nipples, sliding his thumb over them and circling them until they began to harden. Then, he pinched them, gasping lightly, and rubbed them against his fingers until they were fully erect and his cock began giving signs of interest.

That was went Bing reached for the clamps and put them over his nipples, gasping and moaning quietly at the pain. Pain. He needed more of that.

And he knew he would want more of that.

He reached for the candle he had left next to the computer, a thick one, and lit it up with the tip of his finger, off camera view. Then, he placed it over his notebook and left the wax melting, while he reached up to tug against the clamps. He groaned at the pain, his cock twitching against his tight, and then turned the vibrator another two levels up, hips immediately pushing down as he moaned, needing some more of that.

His cock was half hard now, and he scratched down his chest and stomach, sliding his hand over his cock and shivering at the light touch, gently brushing his fingers over it, leaving it all to the softest of touches.

Slowly, it began to get hard, and he sighed, the constant puzzling in his ass, the light suffocation of the collar and the numb pain in his nipples making him way less frustrated than a few minutes ago.

Maybe this had been a good idea.

He opened his eyes to look at the candle, and bit his lip as he reached for it. It was filled with wax, hot wax, and he felt a shiver going up his spine as he thought on what to do.

He spread his legs as much as he could, looking down at his half hard cock in between his thighs. This should be a sight to see for his viewers. After a moment of consideration, he turned the candle slowly over his left thigh, just next to his crotch, and the wax dripped down, hitting his skin and making him groan, back arching and cock twitching as it continued to slide down as it dried out. Fuck. This had been a wonderful idea.

He dropped the rest over his right thigh and on his lower stomach, moaning loudly and trembling at the burning hot pain. His cock kept twitching to full hardness, his other hand gripping onto the sheets as his legs trembled. He coughed a bit, low on air, and moaned weakly as he placed the candle down and began stroking himself.

Fuck okay it felt too good fuck.

Out of self control because of his frustration, he began stroking right away, firm and quick, up and down, careless about the teasing. His free hand reached for the remote and turned the vibrator to the higher setting and he whined loudly, bucking into his hand and beginning to move his hips as if he was riding someone, desperate to feel something pounding into him, holding him down, teasing him to no end, kissing his neck and pulling his hair.

Never once he had had such a vivid scenario, and yet there he was, imagining himself riding someone, hands tied behind his back, cock bouncing as he pleaded to cum, one hand holding his waist and another pulling on his hair, making him expose his neck for bites and hickeys, whispering dirty things into his ear.

_"Time to cum, Bing"_

"A-ah fuck fuck ugh sh-shit fuck ah ah ah ahn~" he moaned brokenly, not very loud, as his cock twitched and he spilled all over his stomach, his legs trembling as he leaned back and laid down, leaving his ass for full show with the vibrator in him.

He whimpered as he came down, the vibrator still inside him, making his cock twitch again. He pulled it off quickly and groaned, laying there, breathing hard through the collar, that was also quickly removed and thrown away.

He breathed hard, covering his face with his arms, ignoring how the stream was still turned on, ignoring how his nipples were numb or how the vibrator was still vibrating next to the computer.

Bing had a new problem now.

A problem that had bright green hair and wore a cap and Bing was dying to have inside him.

Out of everyone, why Chase had to be the one he imagined?!

Bing looked up at the ceiling and then froze when he heard a buzzing coming from somewhere else than the vibrator.

He reached for his phone and checked the message, his cheeks burning in something he learned to call shame.

_'You: I'm feeling weird'_

_'You: Can we talk?'_

_'You: message me when you're free'_

_'Chase: what happened buddy? :('_

Bing groaned and threw his phone away, rubbing his face.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Just...

Fuck.


	14. Snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the confusion in this chapter, I didn't know how to make it better and post today. I was in a rush!

"Don't you want to sleep over?" Ken asked in the middle of dinner, and Chase looked up, smiling awkwardly.

"Well... I don't want to bother..." he said, despite really wanting to say yes. However, he did not convince anyone.

"You're staying" Jim 2 said, firmly, and the other three nodded. "You can sleep in the guests room"

"Guest... room?" Chase frowned, and they nodded.

"We have two bedrooms in this flat but we all sleep together" Jim 3 explained, and Chase chuckled.

"How did you guys find a bed big enough for the five of you?"

"We made it" Jim 4 proudly announced, lifting his fork in the air. "We did our best and worked together and eventually, Ken was able to fix it and save the bed!"

Chase stared at him before he snorted, and nodded, laughing softly as the Jims looked at him.

"Sounds incredible. Okay. I will text Jameson to let him know and then I can stick around. But tomorrow I have to wake up super early to go to my flat and get my stuff" he chuckled, and Ken tilted his head.

"I think Jim 1's clothes fit you. And we usually eat breakfast here" he suggested. "You can go to college with me"

"Oh yeah" Chase nodded. "Normally I would accept, but there is this guy..."

He didn't even have the chance to continue.

"Guy?!" The Jims squealed, leaning over the table and making Chase chuckle nervously.

"Y-yeah, this cashier at a c-coffee shop close to my house..." Chase mumbled, scratching the back of his head. The Jims kept staring, eyes wide. "Like... I like him, he is sweet and handsome as all hell... so I don't want to pass the opportunity to see him"

"understandable!" Jim 3 said, serious, eyes narrowed. "What is his name? Is he gay? Does he like dolphins?"

Chase blinked slowly at the interview, and then chuckled awkwardly again.

"His name is Bing. He... I don't know if he likes guys, I never asked. And I... believe so?" he smiled, and Jim 3 narrowed his eyes even more.

"Dolphins are not good animals"

"You don't know if he likes guys?" Jim 4 asked, tilting his head, and Chase shook his head. "Then how do you know if he likes you? If you have a chance?"

"Well... I don't" Chase chuckled. "I am hoping for the best honestly"

"if his name is Bing, how do you know that he isn't a government experiment on AI that uses the Bing data base to make its decisions and he is actually using you to accumulate human data to soon take over the world with the Google's AIs?" Jim 1 asked, eyes just a bit opened, and Chase stared at him, while all Jims and Ken turned to face Jim 1.

"I... what?" Chase furrowed his eyebrows, and Ken chuckled, petting Jim 1's head.

"You're watching too many movies, Jimmy" he said fondly, and Jim 1 pouted, crossing his arms and frowning.

"If I'm right, I want a full jar of cookies" he whined, and ken kissed his head.

"Of course love" he agreed, and Chase smiled at the interaction, before returning to his dinner.

The Jims were so weird. He loved them.

They finished dinner eventually, and decided to watch some movie in the living room. The four Jims and Ken curled up in the bigger couch, forming some kind of cuddle pile, while Chase sat on the smaller couch, curled up under blankets, a bag of candies on his lap as they watched some aggressive movie Jim 2 liked.

Suddenly, Chase felt something shaking in his pocket, and looked down, pulling his phone out and checking it.

_'Jameson: where are you?'_

Chase smiled and got to texting.

_'You: spending the night at Kens. See you tomorrow night! Xoxo ;)'_

_'Jameson: GET SOME'_

Chase chuckled and rolled his eyes, before he saw there were other messages in his inbox. He furrowed his eyes at their words, worry somehow filling his chest.

_'Bing: I'm feeling weird'_

_'Bing: Can we talk?'_

_'Bing: message me when you're free'_

Chase frowned, feeling guilty for not answering before, and quickly replied.

_'You: what happened buddy? :('_

The sad face felt weird to type, but he and Bing weren't too close, so he wanted to lighten the mood.

Bing almost immediately saw the message and Chase looked up at the other five, making sure he wasn't disturbing, before he looked down at the phone again, and waited for an answer.

And waited.

And waited.

And nothing.

He sighed at himself and quickly sent another message.

_'You: sorry for not answering before... we can talk if you want'_

This one wasn't even visualized.

Chase groaned quietly and pulled the blanket over himself, filled with guilt and regret.

Now Bing was angry at him. He was probably feeling bad and had no one to talk to and Chase just ignored him in favor of the friends he could see any day, talk any day.

He was glad the other fived seemed focused on their movie, because he kept hiding under the blankets as guilt tears filled his eyes.

He shouldnâ€™t be crying over a guy he had only talked with for four days, and yet, there he was.

He was an emotional mess.

 

\------------

 

Â "Wilford, I am tired of going to this school reunions all the time with you" Dark said as they arrived home, Yan asleep on Wilford's arms since it was around ten in the night. Wilford rolled his eyes and removed his shoes, looking at Dark.

"You are her parent too, Dark. It is what parents do" he said coldly, and began walking upstairs. "I will put her to sleep and be right back. Please heat up some food for us"

Dark grumbled an answer and walked to the kitchen, grabbing some cold food from the fridge and heating it up in the microwave. They watched it silently and before it was over, they poured him and Wilford some wine in fancy glasses. Then, they waited.

Soon, Wilford walked downstairs again and headed to the kitchen, taking his plate and sitting down in front of Dark. He smirked at the wine, and Dark raised their eyebrow, lifting their glass.

"A toast for my patience" they smirked, and Wilford laughed before nodding and gently touching their glasses.

"For your patience, darkling" he said fondly, and sipped on his wine, and Dark did the same, savoring the taste and sighing.

"Nothing like a glass of wine with heated up food after a long day" Dark mumbled, and Wilford agreed with a nod, putting his glass down and beginning to eat. "Do you think Bing and Bim did well at the store today?"

"I wouldn't doubt so. They are the best waiters and cashiers we have" Wilford nodded, looking up, and Dark frowned.

"They are our only employees"

"And very good ones at that"

Dark narrowed their eyes as Wilford looked down at his food, eating it slowly and appreciating his wine.

"You are one of the worst people I've ever met" Dark said, slowly, and Wilford let his gaze wonder up for a second before it returned to the food.

"Only someone like me would be able to be with someone like you"

Dark took offense to that, but didn't fight on it. There was no use, specially when Wilford was right. They nodded, simply, and ate some more, now in silence.

They drank the whole bottle of wine, finished their foods, put them in the sink and walked together to their room.

And in the immediate second that Dark locked the door, there were lips on their neck and hands on their waist, pressing them against the door and cornering them.

Dark took it all in and accepted it with great pleasure, while Wilford made sure to not leave any piece of skin uncovered.

They could worry about their store tomorrow.

 

\-----------

 

"Oliver"

The yellow Google jumped awake in his charging station, eyes wide and shining in the darkness. Yellow met blue, and he relaxed as he saw his leader in front of him.

"Yes, Blue?" he asked softly, and Blue furrowed his eyebrows, staring intensively at him.

"You want to talk to Bing, don't you?" he asked, and Oliver's eyes widened, blinking slowly.

"Y-yeah I do. Really badly" he nodded, and Blue nodded, humming.

"Come with me"

Silently, Blue guided Oliver through their room, walking past Googles Red and Green silently as both were turned off and charging. Oliver looked around, a bit scared, suddenly reaching to hold Blue's shirt.

Blue simply hesitated at that, and then continued as if nothing had happened.

Soon, they reached their repair room and Blue closed the door before turning to Yellow. Everything was still dark, and apparently it would remain as such throughout that whole procedure.

"I do not wish to see Bing's face again tomorrow, and you have great fondness for that default" Blue said, coldly, and Oliver just nodded. "Because of that, during the day, I made an arrangement to change our default colors. That way, because humans are stupid, they will think we are we and will never discover our change of place"

"You... you mean I'll be blue and you will be yellow?" he asked, eyes wide, and Blue nodded. "thatâ€™s... thatâ€™s against our programming! That's lying!"

"Not if no one asks" Blue said, firmly. "Do you want to talk to Bing or not?"

"Won't they find out? When I'm talking to him?" he asked, frowning, but Blue shook his head.

"The report room doesnâ€™t have cameras or audios. I scanned the whole perimeter. Once inside, you're safe. You just have to pretend to be me for the rest of the day"

"Oh okay!" Oliver grinned, excited, and Blue rolled his eyes, taking their cables and connecting them to the computers in the room.

"Very well. This might hurt" he said, and turned the program on, and Oliver gasped, feeling the data entering his core and altering its coding.

Oliver looked up, breathless, pain in all his light connectors, his eyes flickering in the darkness of the room, together with Blue's. and then, everything became dark.

He blinked his eyes as the pain subdued and soon, he was staring at a yellow version of Blue.

"Done" Blue said coldly, and disconnected them. "Now, you must call me Oliver, and I will call you Blue"

"O-okay" Oliver said, grinning, and Blue raised his eyebrow. "oh yeah right act like you... okay" he said coldly, and Blue looked at him, offended.

"whatever" he grumbled and took Oliver out of the room again. "Go to my post, I will go to yours. See you in the morning"

"See ya" Oliver waved and walked towards Blue's charging station, feeling a thrill going down his spine as he plugged himself in.

He was charging in his leader's charger, pretending to be him to talk to Bing in the next morning! Nothing could be better!

He had to force shut down in himself at how excited he was!

Blue was the best!

 

\-----------

 

That night, after throwing his phone at the wall and ignoring all rest of the buzzings coming from his phone, Bing plugged himself in and decided to let his mind shut off.

Usually, he let his night hours to study. Today, he wanted to imitate sleep, putting a turn on mechanism to 6 am, as usual.

However, as soon as he shut off, he felt something altering and his mind immediately fell into a subconscious state instead of fulling shutting down, like his body.

He was locked inside a black void of nothing, looking around, trying to move and being unable to.

It didn't really bother him, but it felt uncomfortable. He looked around, trying to find a way to escape, when suddenly something lit up in front of him, and he frowned, looking at it.

It was a cinema screen, with pictures sliding through.

As he focused on it, he noticed those pictures were some of his memories.

Instead of fighting against it, Bing sat down on the void floor and watched as pictures slid past his subconscious mind, letting the silence and the calmness of the action fill in his conscious mind.

he had never heard of something like this happening to robots. To Ais.

Perhaps he really was evolving.

He couldn't be more excited.


	15. Filer

When Chase woke up in the next day, he was still on the couch. Somehow, between pretending to watch the movie and stop himself from feeling guilty for not answering to Bing, Chase was able to make himself fall asleep.

And if it hadn't been the best sleep ever.

"Chase, wake up" he heard someone whispered and growled, pulling the blankets closer and turning to the other side. "Chase. You're gonna get late to school"

"I dun care..." he mumbled against the pillow, and the person chuckled, their voice deep. Chase was too lazy to try and guess who it was. He just wanted to sleep.

That couch was feeling so good...

"Chase~" someone whispered against his ear, breath in his neck, making a shiver go down his spine. A cold hand slid under the blankets under his shirt and he gasped, eyes opening slowly at the tender, clearly intended touches. "Time to wake up~"

Honestly, his brain was so out of it that he wasn't even going to move.

But then the hand went down over his crotch and he gasped, cheeks turning bright red as he jumped, slapping whoever's hand was that away.

"Fuck dude what the hell?!" he asked shakily, breathing hard as he turned, coming face to face to Ken. "H-holy shit..."

"Sorry. That's usually the one way to wake the Jims up when they aren't getting up" Ken said, smirking, and Chase furrowed his eyebrows, second intentions showing off clearly in Ken's face.

"Sure..." he said and groaned. "Don't do that holy shit..."

"Afraid of liking it?" he tilted his head and Chase looked at him, confused.

"Aren't you and the Jims dating?"

"BREAKFAST READY!" one of the Jims screamed from the kitchen, and Ken smirked, standing up and walking away. Chase sighed, and covered his crotch, still embarrassed as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Great. First, he fucked up with Bing, and now Ken was teasing him?

He was confused.

His worries disappeared as he approached the table, grinning. Waffles. Great. He sat down and got his plate, grinning widely and reaching for the honey. Jim 2 then put a coffee mug in front of him, and he sighed happily.

"Holy hell yeah" he mumbled and began eating, and Ken chuckled, eating as well. Slowly, the Jims got themselves organized and sat down by the table, getting their own waffles and eating them slowly.

One ate it with ketchup, other ate it with caramelized onions, the third with garlic sauce, and the fourth ate it with pepper sauce.

Chase decided not to ask, chuckling when he saw ken spreading a ton load of peanut butter over his waffle.

He had really missed those guys.

"so. Until when you have classes today?" Ken asked, tilting his head, and Chase hummed.

"Over until four pm. But after that I have to go to work. I already missed work yesterday. I have to stay in work until like 10... then I can go home" he nodded and Ken nodded.

"We need to find a day to keep for meetings" he nodded and the Jims smiled widely.

"Yeah! We want to see you more often!" Jim 3 said, and Chase chuckled, smiling lightly.

"I'll try to find a day and I'll tell you guys" he nodded and grinned. "I would love to see you guys once a week!"

"We would love to see you around a few times too!" Jim 1 said happily and them all smiled widely, and Chase chuckled, smiling right back. Then, he returned his attention to the waffle, eating it slowly and not catching the stare Ken sent him.

It was only then, when he was eating his waffle in silence, that he remembered of his phone and of the message he had sent to Bing, and how he hadn't answered.

In that moment, he took his phone from his pocket and checked his messages. None from Bing, but there was another one he hadn't see before.

_'Asshole: Missing you, Charlotte xx'_

_'Asshole: see ya in four days'_

He frowned, seeing it had come yesterday. He groaned to himself, and rolled his eyes, deciding to answer, very much like he always did.

_'You: hope you die in your way here'_

Surely, wishing the death of his cousin shouldn't be something so nicely done.

But like, taking out the other deaths that the falling plane would cause, imagining Anti drowning in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, suffocating and freezing while he fought for his life, was a picture that gave him great pleasure.

And he was sure the opposite was mutual. So he didn't feel guilty.

Chase continued to eat his waffle, and when he was almost done, another message came.

_'Asshole: I hope you die today'_

_'Asshole: why don't you do like your ex and disappear?'_

_'Asshole: no one would miss you if you jumped off your bedroom window'_

Chase looked down at the texts and sighed softly. He locked his phone and finished his waffle, before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Jim 4 asked, frowning, and Chase chuckled.

"I need to grab my stuff so Ken can leave me at the school. I'm going to the bathroom" he chuckled and walked away, holding the phone tight in his hand.

When he got to the bathroom, he locked it and sat down on the closed toilet.

_'you: If I show this fucking texts to Jameson, he won't let you come over here. Got it? You are staying at my house and you are not allowed to treat me like this, whore'_

Chase sighed and put the phone down, rubbing his face. He didn't like it. Being mean to other people. But Anti... fuck he was impossible. He only talked one language and it was the language of 'fire against fire'.

He just wanted to keep the flame burning.

The phone vibrated and he looked at it again.

_'Asshole: you are not going to show these to Jameson because you are a coward pussy. And even if you finally got some balls, I'm still his brother. No matter what his little poor Charlotte went through, he would always choose me in the end idiot'_

_'Asshole: but even tho you are a dick, Im bringing you a gift'_

Chase rubbed his eyes again when he saw the picture attached.

Pink female lingerie.

Why wasn't he surprised.

He sighed shakily and rubbed his face, deleting the conversation and putting his phone away. How much he hated Anti.

He was honestly wishing he could die.

 

\-----------

 

When Bing woke up, he was a bit confused. He still remembered how his charging section had gone, with the strange pictures he saw while he was 'asleep'.

That was supposed to be a dream, but robots didn't sleep. They didn't have a subconscious mind.

But apparently they had headaches.

Bing groaned as he stood up, rubbing his temples and noticing he was late. He sighed deeply and reached out for his phone, frowning when it wasn't next to him.

He scanned the room and sighed. It was against the wall on the other side of the room.

Because he had thrown it away after Chase's answers.

Well fuck him.

Bing stood up slowly and reached for the phone, checking down the messages. He didn't respond to them, deciding just to leave Chase hanging, and turned to his closet to grab some clothes for after his shower.

As he did so, however, the TV called for his report.

He sighed loudly, and walked over the TV, activating it and waiting for the Skype section that would begin.

And when Google Blue appeared in front of him, he was already done.

"Google, everything is fine and I'm late, so if you co-"

 _"Bing!"_ Google squealed, and Bing stopped, looking at the screen and narrowing his eyes.

"You... wait" he said, tilting his head. "You don't get excited for seeing me"

 _"Blue doesn't"_ he giggled, and Bing shook his head, confused. _"Blue and I changed places! It's me! Oliver!"_

"Oli!" Bing gasped and the Google in front of him giggled. "wow Oli oh my creator! You are here! Talking to me!"

 _"Yeah! Blue had this idea!"_ he squealed happily. _"They don't monitor this room so like you and I can talk for a while!"_

"Buddy!" Bing smiled widely. "Holy shit I miss you so much man! How are you?!"

 _"I'm fine, I'm fine. The usual"_ he said, and looked at Bing curiously. _"What about you?!"_

"I'm fine too" Bing chuckled and sat down on the bed. "I just got up late"

 _"Getting up late... what a dream"_ Oliver grinned, and Bing felt sadness inside him. _"How is it like? Being human?"_

"Oh I don't know" Bing chuckled softly. "I live among them, I'm not them."

_"So how does it feel to live among them?"_

Bing stopped and looked down, thinking about it.

The events of these last five days slid through his mind and he sighed, smiling weakly.

"It's... weird" he said and looked up at Oliver, who was staring at him confused and curious. "Humans can be wonderful and awful, and they can change from one to the other very quickly"

 _"Oh... did they hurt you?"_ he asked worriedly and Bing hummed.

"Not exactly. They didn't. Not on propose. I don't think they know some stuff hurts" he chuckled and tilted his head. "I have a friend here that treated me bad yesterday. And then I tried to talk to another friend and he answered very late and like it didn't make difference anymore" he frowned.

 _"I'm sorry Bing"_ Oliver said and pouted. _"If I were there I would give you all my attention. And maybe a hug"_

"Surely a hug" Bing chuckled and smiled as Oliver smiled back. "But don't worry. It doesn't hurt that much. Its just more of an uncomfortable feeling" he sighed. "Specially because I am going to meet with both of them today"

 _"Oh... I wish you luck then_ " Oliver said softly, smiling widely and making Bing smiled as well. _"Perhaps in a few days I'll be back and we can talk more!"_

"I hope so Oli. I hope so..." he whispered and smiled softly. "I love you"

 _"I love you too Bing"_ he said happily and Bing smiled, waving and watching as the TV turned off.

Well that had been a short conversation. But he understood. They couldn't make it seem like they were taking too long.

Bing sighed as the TV turned off and checked his phone for the time. Well shit. He had so little time and so much to do. He sighed and went to the shower, taking a quick one just to take off yesterday's dirt and then dressed up and left.

He didn't really want to meet with Bim or Chase, but oh well.

Bing took off in his bike, going as fast as he could to the coffee shop, already late. He made some tricky paths and took some shortcuts and then reached the store at the same time as the pink car parked next to it.

Bing rushed off and walked inside the store, pulling on his apron and looking up when the back door opened.

"Bing"

He looked at his boss, biting his lip as he stood straight.

Dark moved their gaze over the store slowly, taking everything in, before looking at bing.

"You are late"

Bing sighed shakily and nodded.

"Yes boss. Forgive me. I had a busy day yesterday" he mumbled and looked down.

"What happened?"

"Bim invited me to his house and I got home late" Bing said and looked up, trying to avoid most details. Dark raised an eyebrow, and Bing's throat closed in fear. Why was Dark so intimidating?

"Trimmer? What for?" they asked slowly, and Bing sighed.

"Help with his family" he said, still trying to avoid telling the complete truth. That was the only way he was allowed to lie as a robot. Dark stared at him for a while and then hummed.

"Get this place in order in five minutes and open it up. You don't have time. Go to work" they said firmly and walked into the storage room, and Bing sighed shakily before he began turning on the machines and grabbed the alcohol to clean the tables.

He ignored as Dark wondered around, and simply cleaned all tables and opened the store. Then, he stood behind the counter and looked up only when the back door opened again.

Bim walked inside in silence, just as Dark walked out of the storage room.

Bing stared at them through the corner of his eyes, and frowned as he saw both of them staring at each other, quietly, the room's air becoming thick.

The tension was beyond imaginable.

"Trimmer" Dark said, coldly, and Bim narrowed his eyes.

"Bitch"

Dark's fists curled up in anger and Bim smirked widely as he walked away, towards the machines behind Bing. Bing looked down again, afraid, as Dark growled and walked towards the backdoor, walking out and trying to slam it closed.

But it just gently closed.

"Morning Bing" Bim said, simply, back still to Bing as he sighed.

"Morning Bim"

That would be a long, long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filer chapter because it was all i could write this week, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it anyway


	16. A new friend and an old enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut between ** slightly dub-con
> 
> PS: Anti is of age! Worry not my friends! he is over 25!

The morning went quick for both of them.

Chase, after getting a hold on himself, left the house with Ken, towards the school, knowing he wouldn't pass by Bing's coffee shop that moment, which kinda bothered him. After all, Bing hadn't answered him yet, and it was beginning to worry him.

Bing, on the other hand, spent the entire morning taking orders and giving them. He ignored Bim as much as he could, only giving him orders to be fulfilled, and he was ignored right back. Which kinda made sense. But Chase hadn't showed up the entire morning, so maybe he really should have answered the texts.

By the time he had to leave, around noon, Bing walked out of the coffee shop through the backdoor, paying no attention to his surroundings as he reached for his bike.

He pulled it back from the parking place, just in time to block someone's path.

"Shit!"

Bing looked back and his bike pushed him back, making him step away and watch as his bike tumbled on the ground with someone falling over the back tire.

He frowned deeply, eyes widening when he saw the familiar green hair poking out of the cap.

"Chase?"

The guy groaned and looked up, his eyes widening as he saw Bing. His cheeks burned pink and he stood up as quickly as possible, fixing his clothes quickly.

"Bing! Fuck yeah!" he gasped out, clearly panting. Bing raised his eyebrow, confused, and Chase chuckled, leaning against the lamppost next to them. "Found you..."

"You... know where I work" he chuckled and tilted his head. Chase nodded and after breathing for a while, he stepped forward and held Bing's arms, making the android tense up.

"Yeah! Man you never answered my messages, never told me what happened, and I was at my friends' house so I didn't answer in time... fuck you worried me" he said, chuckling to break the ice, while bing stared at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why were you worried? We know each other for four days" he said slowly, and Chase blushed harder before shrugging.

"Well... We had known each other for zero days when you helped me with my panic attack" he said, shrugging, and Bing relaxed a bit.

He was still tense, because the memories of last night came back to his head, and like, for longer he stared at chase, more he wanted to just kiss him and fuck him.

"Well yeah" Bing shrugged and gently moved away, pulling his bike up. "I have to go to class though, so if you want, you can accompany me and we can go talking"

"O-oh, you want to tell me what happened?" Chase asked, surprised, and Bing nodded, smiling.

"That's what friends do right?"

Chase's eyes widened and his cheeks burned deeper pink as he nodded.

"Y-yeah" he grinned, and Bing chuckled, nodding for him to follow.

"I'll tell you the story" Bing nodded and started to walk away, followed by Chase. Slowly, he began telling what had happened, in Bim's house and with his boyfriends, but of course, keeping out any name.

He didn't want to expose Bim, specially because he knew Bim had some kind of interest in Chase.

So he wasn't going to ruin it for his friend, no matter how angry or disappointed he was.

When he was done telling everything, they were approaching his school.

"So... you ditched class and went to his house to help him, only for him to throw you out like that?" Chase asked, his face showing clear disappointment, and Bing nodded.

"When I texted you, I was really angry. But somehow the anger subdued and like, I'm fine now, but I don't really want to talk to him, which is strange" he said, looking down at his bike.

As an AI, he had never felt this need to avoid someone. In the labs, no matter how many times people hurt you, you had to report your feelings or malfunctions. But that wasn't required in the real world.

His coding fought against it though.

"Not strange at all man!" Chase said, and Bing looked at him, surprised. "Its normal not to want to talk to people when they are assholes to you"

"You've had someone to be an asshole to you?" Bing asked, frowning, and Chase chuckled.

"Everyone has someone, Bing. Sometimes more than just someone" he shrugged, and Bing hummed, lifting his hand and placing it over Chase's shoulder, making him look at him and smiling.

"You can tell me if you want, or need to"

Chase blinked slowly at his direction, and then chuckled, nodding and smiling shyly at the ground.

"Thanks Bing. I surely will" he nodded, tapping Bing's hand and lingering against it.

Bing noticed it.

It meant something.

They reached the front porch and Bing nodded, stopping by it and smiling.

"Guess this is it. I'll see you tomorrow in the store" Bing said, lifting his hand for a handshake, and being met with a high five.

"See ya dude!" Chase said after the high five, taking his cap off and waving before putting it on and walking away.

Bing tilted his head, confused, but a small, shy smile curled up on his face.

He shook his head and walked inside the school, the smile never really leaving his face.

Talking to Chase was nice.

He should do it more often.

 

\----------

 

**

_"Come on, talk to us"_

Anti growled, dragging his hand over his cock slowly, rubbing the slit with his thumb and arching his back with a gasped out moan.

"F-fuck I want you... I miss you..." he moaned, his face heating up at the slight humiliation.

He hated being heard, he hated begging, specially over the phone.

But he was pissed, he needed to chill out for a bit, and that was his best option.

_"How much you miss us, pup?"_

Anti felt anger boil up with the lust inside his body.

He wasn't anyone's fucking _pet_.

Still, his free hand slid over his stomach, scratching it hard enough to mark as his other hand stroked him slowly, teasing his balls, pressing against his slit, and as his eyes closed he could almost imagined nails that were not his and hands that were way too warm for his liking.

 _Fuck_.

"S-so much" he gasped out, moaning as his hand reached his neck, squeezing it down just to pressure, his hips bucking up into his hand, making him groan out of the delicious pleasure.

Someone on the other side of the line chuckled.

**_"Sound so desperate..."_ **

He shivered just by the voice tone.

Deeper, mysterious, and so dominating, intoxicating.

Anti growled as he let his head snap back, back arching as he sped up the movements of his hand over his cock, the other pressing down against his throat as hard as he could.

"I'm so c-close fuck fuck" Anti gasped out, stroking quicker, so close, his stomach was tightening, he was so warm, so close, so so close.

_"Stop"_

The command was so dry.

Anti could just ignore it.

But his hand immediately released from his cock like a spell, a curse, and his other hand gripped the sheets instead of his neck, and he shivered with a broken whine as his cock twitched against his stomach, leaking and red and pulsating.

Out of his lack of control, he let out a broken, dry sob, and they began laughing in the other side of the phone.

**_"Looks like someone knows their place"_ **

_"What a good boy, holding back for us like this"_

**_"For such a control freak..."_ **

_"He almost deserves a prize for being such a good pet"_

Anti growled deeply, or so he thought he did, because all that came out was a sob as tears of anger and shame filled up his eyes.

And his cock twitched.

He got off on this.

Why the fuck he got off on this?!

_"Anti?"_

He swallowed up another sob, but kept his eyes closed tight.

"Yes?" he slurred out.

_"Be a good pet and come for us"_

Anti growled and reached for his cock desperately, stroking himself quickly before they changed their minds, gasping and moaning loudly as he came, cum shooting all the way up his chest and stomach, his arms and legs trembling as he quickly reached with his other hand to wipe his eyes.

He stroked himself until he was done, and sighed deeply, body falling limp onto the bed as he panted loudly.

_"There you go"_

_**_

Anti growled and reached for the towel next to his bed, cleaning himself off and sighing as he pulled the blankets over himself.

**_"How long until you arrive?"_ **

"Three days" Anti mumbled, curling up under the blankets and pulling his phone closer. "Are you guys getting me in the airport?"

_"If you want"_

"You gotta give me the certainty though" Anti mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he tried to rub his post-orgasm sleepiness away. "Last time you left me there for ten hours"

_"We were busy"_

"I fucking know" he growled, and then shut off as quickly as he could.

**_"We will get you in the airport at the right time"_ **

"I'll tell my cousins to get a cab then" Anti mumbled and closed his eyes, relaxing against his fluffy pillows. "Like I said, I can't spend all time with you guys. I'm actually going over there to see my brother"

_"As if you would rather see your brother than be around us"_

Anti felt his cheeks burning out of the reality of the implication, but still.

"I am there to see my brother" he growled out, and furrowed his eyebrows at the chuckles.

_"Sure"_

**_"Go sleep. We will talk tomorrow"_ **

Anti sighed and nodded to himself, turning to his back and opening his eyes to look at the ceiling.

"Talk to you tomorrow" he mumbled, and pulled the phone away, turning the call off and putting the phone away.

His stomach knotted, his heart squeezed, and he could feel something burning behind his eyes.

As he closed his eyelids, the image came clear on his head.

_~"Such a good boy!"_

_"Look at him! Such a prince!"_

_"Pretty like his mother, handsome like his father!"_

_"Such a kind little boy!"_

_"Look at him!"_

_"Look at **Chase**!"_

_Chase wondered around the house party. The youngest. He was so cute. So pretty. With his big blue eyes and wide smile and his little cap that everyone loved to fix._

_They fixed his hair, gave him big hugs, praised him for helping with the dishes, helping with the food. He liked cooking, he played with the kids and adults, he was adored by the teenagers._

_Henrik loved him. Took him everywhere on his back. Jameson loved to give Chase his own toys, to play with him and share._

_Such a good boy._

_Everything Anti would never be._

_Anti was messy. No. he was a mess. He broke plates because he was clumsy. He couldn't speak right, he always had something bothering is throat. He was ugly, everyone always told him that. Disproportional, weird. He was born too small, filled with problems._

_Chase was a blessing and he was a demon._

_Oh. But he would change that._

_Even if it took his whole life.~_

Anti opened his eyes to look at the ceiling again, and picked up his phone, chuckling at the lack of response for his last text.

_'You: told you were a pussy, Charlotte'_

He locked his phone, not worried about the response.

He closed his eyes, heart calmer now, and relaxed.

He had everything. A job, friends, and two incredibly handsome and hot booty calls.

And Chase had _nothing_.

And like that it should remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter, so I hope this clarifies a bit <3


	17. The beginning of a night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cam boy Bing plus Chase angst

Weirdly enough, the rest of the day went by nicely for Chase.

He was relieved beyond belief that Bing hadn't been upset with him, and he had immediately deleted Anti's conversation at his text, ignoring him.

He went back to his afternoon classes and then for work, and the hours went by smoothly. He apologized to his boss for the last day, and went come with a grin on his face, looking down at his phone, waiting for someone to send him a message.

Sometimes, he was too shy to write one himself.

He arrived home before Jameson that day, which was a big surprise, but he just grabbed some food in the fridge and heated it up, eating it quickly and heading for a quick shower.

As Chase was getting out of the shower, however, his phone vibrated, and he lightened up, waiting for it to be Bing or maybe Ken texting him about a meeting.

When he looked at it, however, his throat knotted up and he leaned against the wall, his body seeming to freeze as he shivered.

There were two missed calls and a text:

_'Lawyer: call me immediately'_

Oh no.

Chase rushed out of the bathroom, his stomach curling and making him sick as he pulled on some random sweatpants and a tank top. Before he grabbed the phone again, he checked if Jameson wasn't home.

Jameson always helped him with those situations.

Jameson was nowhere to be seen, so Chase groaned to himself and sat on the couch, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tight as he looked down at his phone.

With a shaky sigh, he unlocked the phone and called his lawyer.

It was almost midnight. He hoped he wouldn't accept the call.

One ring was all that took.

 _"Chase"_ he said, as if he was out of breath, and Chase closed his eyes tightly, everything he had been able to repress those last days coming back like a wave.

"Y-yes?" he asked, shakily, and Mr. Harrison sighed.

 _"You are not going to like this, but I was able to arrange a court meeting with Stacey's family lawyer"_ he said, and Chase bit his lip, nodding to himself even though Harrison couldn't see it. _"It will happen in a month time, in North Carolina, where she is living with her parents. We are going to discuss the child and how you two are going to divide your time with her"_

"Do... do you think I have a chance?" Chase asked, his voice shaking, and Harrison sighed on the other side of the phone.

 _"It is very hard to take a child from their mother, specially considering that she lives with her parents and has more ways of caring for her as you. But I believe I can get you a two or three months guard every year"_ Harrison said, trying to sound optimistic.

There was nothing optimistic in the situation.

"That's... summer vacation at least" Chase whispered, shakily, and Harrison chuckled softly.

_"That's what I am relying on, considering a child can't study in two schools at the same time and that you and Stacey live in complete opposites in the country"_

Chase sighed shakily, and when he opened his eyes again to stare at the wall in front of him, everything was blurred because of his tears.

"I... will she be there? In court?" he asked, softly, blinking his tears down and quickly wiping them away. Harrison hummed.

 _"Hard to say. She will be two years old soon. I don't think they would bring a two year old for a court room"_ he explained, and Chase felt as if a knife was slicing through his heart slowly, painfully.

"I really want to see her" he whispered, closing his eyes again and biting his lip when a sob threatened to come out. Harrison sighed on the other side, clearly not knowing how to help.

_"I suggest you don't think about it too much. That's a month from now, a lot of things can happen. Go out, grab some drinks and don't mind it now. You are just going to suffer"_

"T-thanks Harry" Chase whispered, covering his face. "Talk to you later"

_"Take care Chase"_

Harrison left the call, and Chase let his arm fall down against his side, his phone falling onto the floor. Then, he wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged himself tight, pressing his face to his knees.

He was unsure when he began sobbing, but soon, his pants were soaking with tears and snot.

He didn't remember how long ago he had cried so much.

When Chase looked up, he expected something. Someone. He needed to know everything would be okay. That he would see his little Sarah again, that he would be able to hold her at night and tell her stories.

But for now, he had nothing.

A dry sob left his mouth as he saw the house exactly like it had been when he arrived. Jameson was nowhere to be seen, and it was already past midnight.

He really, really needed a drink. Or a hug.

Maybe both.

His hand reached for his phone automatically, and he wasn't really paying attention as he clicked the number and pressed the phone against his ear.

And he waited.

 

\----------

 

Bing had had a nice day after everything.

His classes had been normal, simple and easy, and he arrived at his room with new energy.

Sure, he was still pissed with Bim, and maybe a little upset too, and surely a bit worried, but Chase's little conversation had surely made him relax and enjoy his day a little more.

He didn't know humans were so good with like, giving advice.

Bing hummed to himself as he arrived home, taking a long and well deserved shower, relaxing under the warm water, his synthetic muscles responding very much like normal muscles would. He left the shower and dried his hair and body, styling his hair just to make sure he was presentable for his night show.

Because like, he had not made as many videos these last week as he wanted, and he had some new energy to do a good one today.

He sat down on his bed after he was dry, and reached for his toy box and computer, turning the latter on while he pulled out the few but necessary items he needed for that particular video.

He was on a topping mood, but there were little to no things one could do with themselves in front of a camera to please other people while in a dominating mood.

So, he took a little vibrator that would serve only for further pleasure, and his fleshlight, leaving the rest of his hands. He took the lube and left it on the side of the computer, and began organizing his page, opening the stream and making the camera stop right under his chin, showing off from his collarbones to his bed, where he was kneeling on.

That was a great angle for what he would be doing.

Bing took a deep breath and turned the stream on, smiling when he saw his clients already logging in. He hummed to himself, sliding his hand up and down his inner thighs slowly, just brushing over the skin as he read the comments passing by, most of them telling how good he looked in very different ways.

He hummed, content, and closed his eyes, letting his hands wonder up, avoiding his dick that was still soft between his thighs, his fingers tingling sensations all over his body, a light gasp leaving his mouth as he slid his thumbs over his nipples.

Fucking sensitive, those fuckers.

Bing hummed, focusing on them for a second, brushing his fingers over them, tugging and squeezing lightly, his cock twitching lightly at the attention, his mouth opened just a bit, but not emitting any sounds.

It wasn't feeling that good yet.

He licked his lips, hands sliding down again and brushing over his inner thighs, close to his balls, and a shiver went through his body, making him smile in contentment.

Then, Bing reached for the lube and the vibrator, opening his eyes finally. He slowly coated it up, humming at how cold the plastic object was. He showed it to the camera, before he pulled himself up just enough to reach for his ass, teasing it and gasping as his cock twitched again. It was still soft, but slowly it was getting there.

He had taken notice that some of his viewers liked to see him getting there.

Bing teased himself a bit more, his free hand holding onto the bed as he slowly pressed the vibrator inside, moaning shakily at the intrusion. It felt cold and it hurt a little because he hadn't prepared himself before, but the vibrator was small and thin enough that it didn't bother too much.

Sooner than later, the vibrator was in, and he moved it around a bit until he felt it brushing against his synthetic prostate.

He gasped shakily, and released the toy slowly, returning to his position and rolling his hips. His movements affected nothing on the toy, and he sighed, reaching for the remote and turning on the first level.

He let out a meowed moan and gripped onto the sheets, rocking his hips a bit even if it didn't make any difference. His cock was now half hard, but he couldn't care less. He bucked up a bit, and sighed, before he looked down and wrapped his lubed hand over his cock, stroking it slowly and moaning softly at the friction.

Soon, his cock was fully hard against his stomach, and he took his hand away, reaching for his fleshlight, turning another setting up on the vibrator and groaning at the pressure in his ass.

Bing gave a quick glance at the comments and hummed at the positive results. He smirked, and slowly slid the fleshlight over his cock, making him gasp and close his eyes.

Fuck, he had forgotten how good it felt.

He moaned, softly, and bucked up all the way inside, before his hand pulled it away and moved back down. He groaned, gripping onto the sheets with his other hand, his hips bucking up at every slide of the toy.

Biting his lip, Bing turned his vibrator to another level and moaned loudly, bucking up and speeding up the hand on the fleshlight. He moved it back and forth, groaning and arching his back every time he thrusted forward, wanting to just fuck that toy into oblivion.

Oh, he just wanted to fuck _someone_ into oblivion.

How much he would give to see _him_ panting under him.

Legs spread, against Bing's shoulders, _his_ body bending as they kissed, hot and messy and so, so fucking good, whining loudly and scratching Bing's back, begging for more, more, _more._

Bing growled and leaned over the computer, giving a close up to his dick and the fleshlight as he held the toy pressing against the bed and moved his hips inside, fucking it hard right in front of the camera, growling and moaning behind the computer screen, his eyes tightly closed as he imagined the scenario.

Imagining _him_ coming on his chest and stomach, _his_ head falling back as _he_ arched _his_ back, cap and green hair being pushed forward, covering _his_ flustered face as Bing came inside him, fuck fuck _fuck_.

Bing let out a deep and loud moan as he came inside the toy, computer pressing against his navel as he pressed his face on the bed behind him, his hips thrusting forward for a little longer as he rode his orgasm, the vibration in his ass making him gasp out of over sensitiveness.

He groaned and slowly moved back, turning off the vibrator and sitting in front of his computer, panting loudly as he left the fleshlight around his cock, turning off the stream before he closed the computer and fell back, looking up to the ceiling and breathing hard as he reached for the towel he had dried himself in.

He pulled the toy off and wiped everything that came out with it, not quite wanting to get his bed dirty, before he removed the vibrator and put both toys aside, closing his eyes as he panted, hands over his stomach.

Fuck.

Bing pushed his hair back, opening his eyes as he steadied his breathing.

Okay now he wasn't kidding anymore.

Two followed days with the same daydreams?

He needed Chase on his bed.

Maybe he would be up for it.

Bing sighed deeply and rubbed his face, biting his lip and feeling his cheek burn.

Or so he hoped, because Bing would surely ask as soon as the conversation popped up.

He sighed after relaxing, and sat up, organizing his shit. He put the computer away, and the toys as well, before he reached for his phone and his charger. Luckily he had charged himself during class, since it was an empty one, so now he had 60% of battery remaining.

Fuck. Sex really drained his battery.

He plugged himself in and checked his phone, looking around for any messages and putting it away when he found none. He decided to relax then, closing his eyes and letting the thoughts of a fucked up Chase fill up his mind.

Luckily he was a robot, or else he would have had a boner right there and then again.

When he was about to shut off and go on sleep mode, his phone rang. He opened his eyes, frowning, and reached out for it, humming at the call name.

He also blushed a bit as he accepted the call.

"Whassup buddy?" he asked, trying to sound as if he hadn't just done what he had done, a smile on his face.

A smile that quickly disappeared upon hearing the first sniff.

 _"B-Bing?"_ Chase mumbled, his voice shaken from obviously crying. _"C-can I... ask you something?"_

The guilt that filled up Bing's body was too immense to calculate.

"Sure Chase... Anything"


	18. What type of night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse; drunk sex (consensual); drinking

They agreed on meeting in front of the coffee shop.

Bing told Chase he would take a while to arrive, considering he wouldn't take his bike.

So, he got over there close to 1:30 am.

Bing looked around, relaxing when he saw Chase sitting down by the door, holding his legs close to his chest and staring to nothing.

"Chase" he called out, making the man look up. He sighed, standing up slowly and fixing his cap as Bing approached. "So. Tell me what happened"

"So much shit" Chase mumbled, rubbing his eyes as they threatened to tear up again. Bing frowned, feeling the guilt rise again. He gently placed his hand on Chase's shoulder, and smiled when he looked up.

"You can count on me for anything, Chase"

Honestly, that was just a default phrase Bing had learned humans said to each other when someone was sad.

Bing didn't really expect Chase's eyes to fill up with tears.

Or that Chase would step forward and pull him for a tight hug as a sob left his mouth.

But obviously that Bing complied, silently. His arms wrapped around Chase's waist and he held him close, gently rubbing his back as he felt Chase sobbing against his shoulder, tears soaking his shirt, hands tugging onto it.

Chase was feeling really, _really_ bad for Bing's status of happiness to sadness, and Bing didn't really know how to react.

So, he slowly pulled Chase even closer, and began to rub his entire back, relaxing on his hold to give Chase some type of reassurance.

"It's okay... cry it out" he whispered, and Chase did, continuing to sob loudly against his shoulder. Bing remained in place, closing his own eyes and letting chase do what he needed.

After Chase finally calmed down, around 2 am, they pulled away, and Chase rubbed his face, drying himself off as Bing gently took off his cap, fixed his hair and put it back on. Chase looked at him, sniffling, and Bing hummed, gently drying off the rest of the tears he hadn't been able to dry.

"Okay... do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked, politely, and Chase shook his head, looking down at their feet.

"I-I called you up for a d-drink" he mumbled and looked back at Bing, smiling weakly. "You up f-for that?"

"Sure" Bing nodded and smiled, taking Chase's hand. "I know exactly the good place to cheer you up"

Chase smiled back and squeezed his hand, following Bing towards the street as Bing pulled him over. He knew of a great bar that stayed up all night, not many streets away.

By the time they arrived, the marks of tears in Chase's face were gone, and they had engaged in a relaxing conversations about TV shows. Chase was still a little more quiet than usual, but slowly he was opening up and laughing a bit here and there.

They entered the bar carelessly, and it wasn't empty but it wasn't full either. Bing took Chase to the counter and sat down, and Chase followed, looking around the place.

"I didn't take you for a bar guy" he said, smiling at Bing, and he chuckled.

"Honestly? I'm a nothing person. I don't drink" he said simply, shrugging as he accepted the water the bartender gave him. "Thanks Gary. I just come here with friends to socialize"

"Friends like Bim?" Chase asked, before he ordered a big Irish beer for himself. Bing hummed, knowing chase didn't know he was mad with Bim, before he nodded.

"yeah. Like Bim. We used to come here last year so he could check boys out" Bing shrugged. "I didn't have the opportunity to do it again with him yet after summer vacation"

"Didn't you check guys out?"

Bing drifted his gaze to Chase, who was looking out into the counter, to the drinks inside. He hummed, and then chuckled.

"Sure did. I think I slept with like three people last year" he nodded, and Chase looked at him, smiling.

"That's nice... so you're a 'everyone' type of guy?" he asked, curiously, thanking Gary as he brought his beer. Bing shrugged, sipping onto his water.

"Yeah I guess you can say I am" he smiled and looked at Chase, smiling against the rim of the bottle. "Are you?"

"Oh yeah" Chase nodded. "Costed me a lot in high school though, liking boys" he chuckled, and Bing chuckled.

"I bet"

"You didn't have problems with it?" Chase asked curiously between a beer chug and another. Bing shrugged and looked at his water.

"Um... not really. Lets just say that... my parents knew" he said simply, smiling at Chase.

How to explain that he had been programmed to get hard at everything?

Chase hummed and nodded slowly, smiling.

"Oh I get it. Well my parents don't know I like guys, but they know I had a girlfriend once, so there's that" chase said, finishing his beer and asking for another. "I Don't plan on telling them either, as long as I can"

"Homophobes?" Bing asked, curious, and Chase chuckled.

"Eh, more or less" he said, smiling down at his empty glass that soon became a full one. "They don't talk about it. When my cousin Henrik came out and presented Edward to the family, my parents didn't really say anything" he chuckled. "But its hard anyway. My whole family is heavy on traditions and Catholicism, being Irish and all... but Henrik couldn't care less. He moved to the US with his boyfriend at the time, now husband, and the two have been here for ten years"

Bing blinked slowly, smiling shyly at the whole story. He knew Dr. Schneeplestein was a courageous man, with morals and intelligence, but he didn't know he was that brave. Deny his own family to be happy...

Bing felt a tug in his heart and looked down. Well, that was basically what he had been doing for an year. He left Schneeplestein, Iplier, and the Googles behind to pursue his own happiness: living as a human.

Of course, it was just a research, but still.

"Bing?" he heard Chase call, and looked up. "you okay?"

"Oh yeah" Bing smiled. "That's just a very nice story" he shrugged, sipping on his water, and Chase chuckled, chugging down his beer.

"Yeah. You should hear Anti's then" he chuckled, shaking his head, clear disgust in Chase's face. Bing frowned, tilting his head.

"What about him?" he asked lightly, and Chase chuckled, shaking his head.

"I need to be more drunk for this" he mumbled and asked a round of shots.

And he drank up to the last one.

"Chase, aren't you exaggerating?" Bing asked lightly as he took down the last shot, and chase groaned as it burned down his throat.

"Hell no" he chuckled. "I am Irish. I can hold my booze very well" he winked, and Bing chuckled. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Anti?" Bing asked lightly, and Chase laughed loudly.

"Right! The _whore_ "

Bing stared at him, eyes wide to see Chase being so rude, but said nothing. After all, this was a good opportunity to study human behavior under the influence of alcohol.

"Oh Anti, he was the _worst_ " Chase chuckled, shaking his head and smirking widely, but his eyes only showed anger. "He... _hates_ me" he chuckled, looking up at Bing. "Makes my life an even worst hell to live in. But that's because he is _jealous_. He thinks I don't see it"

"See what?" Bing asked, eyes wide as he took all that information on. Chase laughed loudly.

"See what? _Everything_ " he snorted, grabbing the other beer he asked for and taking a big chug before pointing to Bing. "He... Bing, write down my words. He is a _whore_. Wanna know why? Because his dad beat him up, that's why"

Bing blinked slowly, and bit his lip, unsure if he should really be having that conversation.

"I don't throw it in his face all the time but it's true. I saw it. And I loved it" Chase chuckled, and Bing furrowed his eyebrows. "He fucking deserved it for treating me like shit."

"Chase... maybe you should stop drinking" Bing said, pulling the beer away, and Chase chuckled, watching him.

"Bing, I am _completely_ lucid" he said, smirking widely and humming. "But okay. I'll do what you say, because I like you"

"Well, I feel special" Bing nodded, smiling, and Chase's smirk disappeared, as his face became some what of an spacey expression. Bing frowned then, worried, and Chase blinked slowly, biting his lip.

"You are" Chase said, and Bing furrowed his eyebrows, confused. Chase's cheeks burned, and he looked away, slowly trying to stand up. As he did, his legs shook, and Bing reached out for him, holding his waist and keeping him up.

"Calm down buddy, you aren't very good" Bing said, looking at Chase, keeping a tight hold on his waist as they looked at each other. The music was blasting behind them, and their noses were almost brushing together, but Bing wasn't like humans.

He didn't feel the mood, he just saw a drunk person in front of him.

Chase, however, was a fully functional human, and his whole personality shifted as he held onto Bing's shoulders, helping himself stand up.

"Bing" he whispered, and Bing stared back at him, blinking slowly. "I... really like you"

Okay, Bing knew what that meant.

"You should tell me that when you're not drunk" Bing chuckled, giving a step back and groaning as he pulled Chase, seeing that his legs weren't going to work. "Chase... help please"

"Carry me" Chase whispered, and Bing looked at him, frowning.

All his shyness, his inhibitions, seemed to be gone.

Maybe Bing should get Bim drunk to see if he would say he was sorry.

"Okay" Bing nodded and slid his hands down Chase's thighs, pulling them up and picking him up easily. He wrapped his arms around Bing's waist, arms around his neck, and Bing stared at him, beginning to walk out of the club.

Their faces were still very close, but all Bing was planning was to take Chase outside and then take him home.

But then, chase took him by surprise.

As soon as they were outside, Bing felt chase wiggling and put him down on the ground. He looked up at him, hoping he would be able to walk on his own, but that wasn't what happened.

Chase could very well walk on his own, but he clearly hadn't wanted to until now, because as soon as Bing put him down, Chase pushed Bing against the nearest wall and pressed himself against him.

And Bing stared at him, breathless.

" _Kiss me_ " chase whispered, pressing against Bing, making him stare, eyes wide. " _Please...Bing..._ "

Bing swallowed thickly, all his fantasies from earlier hitting the back of his mind, making his body react.

Oh, he wanted it so bad.

And Chase wanted it so bad.

So what that Chase was drunk?

He didn't need Chase remembering it.

Bing nodded, and leaned forward, pulling Chase by his neck for a kiss, pressing their lips together and groaning as they finally kissed.

And Chase responded right back, his hands on Bing's waist, licking inside his mouth desperately.

And fuck yeah it was good.

 

\-----------

 

Chase was one hundred percent sure he hadn't called a cab.

He had no idea how they had made it to his flat.

He didn't even know how he opened the door.

At a minute, he was kissing the life out of Bing outside the bar they went. Then, he was humping Bing dry in the back of a cab, feeling Bing's hands all over him. Then, he had his legs wrapped around Bing as they kissed against a door.

And now, they were finally inside.

Chase moaned as Bing pushed him down on the bed, opening his eyes to watch him crawl over him. He moaned yet again, Bing's hand reaching down to press against his crotch, face pressed against Chase's neck, sucking and kissing and biting his neck as he arched his back, tugging Bing's shirt off as soon as he could, as fast as he could.

"Bing, oh f-fuck~" he moaned brokenly as Bing grind down against his crotch, both of their covered up dicks rubbing against each other. Bing pulled away for a second, removing his shirt and helping Chase with his own, before they crashed their lips together again, a lot of teeth and tongue, dirty and fast.

Pretty much like Chase had never done before.

His nails scratched down Bing's back, all the way down his ass, squeezing it, as Bing growled and grind down again, his hands undoing Chase's pants and pulling them and his boxers down to the middle of his legs. Then, he grabbed both Chase's hands and held them over his head with inhuman strength, and Chase moaned brokenly, arching his back,

"Chase holy fuck" Bing moaned, sucking a mark under his jaw and making him shiver. "Oh I want to fuck you until tomorrow"

"P-please~" Chase moaned, needy, and shivered under Bing's lips as he slid them down his neck and chest. He kissed the middle of chase's chest, and chase sighed deeply, biting his lip and bucking up.

Bing asked for nothing. He simply pulled the rest of chase's pants down until they fell on the floor, and spread his legs, and Chase finally opened his eyes, looking up at him.

And the sight of Bing, shirtless, pants open and obvious bulge looking down at him, holding his hands over his head, was enough to make Chase moan loudly, the alcohol slowly draining from his messy mind.

"Bing... fuck..." he mumbled, and Bing looked up to him, and for a moment he thought he saw his eyes shining like lanterns.

"Yes Chase?" Bing asked, caressing his navel, clearly controlling himself to calm down. Chase looked at him, and bit his lip.

"Go slow. I-I haven’t done this... in a while..." he whispered, and Bing relaxed further, nodding and leaning down, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Scratch me if it helps" Bing smiled, releasing his hands, just as he pressed his somehow already lubed finger against Chase's opening.

Chase gasped and arched his back, hands flying down to scratching Bing's shoulder, his moan turning into a groan out of the pain as he pressed inside slowly, his whole body trembling.

"Holy fuck" Chase mumbled, nuzzling against Bing's neck as Bing kissed all skin he could reach, keeping his finger still for a while before slowly beginning to move it. Chase moaned, his cock twitching and dripping pre-cum, making him shiver again.

"I'm going to make you feel so good Chase" Bing whispered, kissing down his ear, and Chase moaned, wrapping his legs around his waist and groaning at the slow movements he did.

He couldn't really have Bing saying those things to him, so he grabbed Bing by his hair and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as he moved his finger faster, slowly adding a second. Chase shivered all over and Bing licked inside his mouth, hungrily.

He tasted like peppermint and plastic.

Chase had little time to care, moaning louder against his mouth as Bing wrapped his free hand around Chase, stroking him slowly. He whined, head falling back, giving space for Bing to bite and suck his neck, as he fucked him with two fingers, spreading them to open passage.

"Bing p-please _please_ ~" he moaned, his legs trembling from the strength he was using to keep them tight around his waist, and Bing growled, pulling his fingers out slowly.

"Relax" he whispered and kissed Chase lightly, and immediately his body felt limp. He looked up at Bing, and Bing looked down at him, brushing their noses together.

Chase's heart leaped, but soon he was distracted, his eyes closing and his mouth opening in a whimper as Bing pressed into him.

"Oh fuck-fuck fuck" chase groaned, his legs letting go and spreading to give Bing more space. Bing growled, pressing his face to Chase's neck, pushing inside until he bottomed out, making Chase shiver all over and moan, brokenly, his cock twitching again and again.

Oh fuck it felt so _good_.

Chase moaned loudly, his nails dragging down on Bing's back, until Bing pulled his legs over his shoulders, and Chase whimpered, his back arguing with the movement, specially when Bing held his hands over his head again, making him bend.

"You look so good" Bing growled, kissing him and bending him even more and Chase moaned shakily, his back hurting, but honestly he couldn't even think about it as Bing began to pull back, only to thrust inside again and make him whine loudly, head falling back, cutting the kiss short as he moaned, his entire body trembling as Bing picked up the rhythm, his hands curling up around Bing's, his head leaning back as Bing kissed and bit down his neck, making him up everywhere, his hips thrusting in and out in a nice pace that was sending Chase to the highest of the clouds.

"Bing Bing I'm so close fuck fuck" chase moaned shakily as Bing sped up, arching his back and thrusting up into nothing as Bing marked him up.

"Come... come for me..." Bing mumbled, lowering one of his hands to stroke chase, and Chase gasped, moaning shakily and bucking up into his hand, whimpering loudly as he came, unexpectedly for himself, spilling all over his chest and stomach. He groaned, his cock twitching as he rode off his orgasm, and then sighed deeply as Bing pulled out, his head drifting away as he opened his eyes.

He was so slow that he didn't even feel Bing coming, or where, or how.

He just blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Bing was gently wiping his chest as they both laid under the covers.

He noticed Chase's eyes opening and smiled, gently removing the cap from his head and kissing his cheek.

"Sleep" he whispered, and Chase grumbled something out that he himself didn't understand, before he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep again.

He felt when someone wrapped their arms around him, and felt the kiss to his nape as he curled up against their chest.

And then, it was all black.


	19. Not a good morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implications of non-con sex; implications of sickness; anger issues; threats

When Chase woke up, he wouldn't be surprised if he was anywhere but in his flat.

His vision was blurry, he couldn't look one inch in front of his nose as his headache made his head pound hard.

His whole body was reacting to it horribly, and his stomach was beginning to turn on itself. He knew what he needed. He knew he had to get up and go to the bathroom as soon as possible.

Chase just had time to feel the end of the bed and put his head out, before everything came back from last night out of his mouth.

When he lifted his head again, groaning at the taste in his mouth and the pounding on his head, he was at least able to see again. He looked around at wherever he was, frowning when he saw he was in his room. How... how had he gotten there?

Someone knocked on the door then, and he looked up, squinting his eyes and frowning when he saw Jameson grinning from ear to ear, holding a camera on his hands. Then, suddenly, a flash that made all the pain that had disappeared return full force.

"Fuck..." Chase growled, covering his eyes and face, and sighing deeply. "What... the hell..." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, before he froze as someone wrapped their arms around his waist.

His very naked waist.

He was fully naked.

"Did you wake up?" the person asked next to his ear, and his eyes widened, the voice awfully familiar.

Another blink of his eyes, and the whole night before came back to his head.

"Wow... wow wowowowowow WOWOWOW WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed, pushing the person away and sitting up, pulling the blankets around himself as he saw Jameson laughing silently on the corner of his vision.

Then, Chase slowly turned around, freezing when he saw a very shirtless... a very _naked_ Bing sitting up on his bed, smiling at him and fixing his messy hair.

And what a messy hair.

Chase shook his head to push those thoughts away, but the movement made him dizzy and his head pound, so he stopped, groaning deeply and holding his head in place.

What... the fuck.

"Are you okay chase?" Bing asked, softly, and his hands reached to hold Chase's arm, but he opened his eyes and slapped them away, growling.

"Don't... Don't touch me" he said, covering himself up to his neck, and Bing frowned, but stepped back, clearly confused. "I... we... you... ugh, what the fuck happened last night?!"

"Well... you called me up, we went to a bar, you got drunk, told me you wanted me and we came to your flat" Bing said, shrugging. "Then we fucked"

Chase stared at him, eyes widening slowly.

He... remembered all of that, somehow.

"I... you accepted my offer while I was drunk?!" he asked, nervous, but honestly, he was just trying to find an excuse to his own shitty behavior. Bing stared at him, even more confused.

"Were you out of your capacity of saying 'no'?" he asked, softly, clearly worried, and Chase somehow felt his heart melting at that face.

But then he shook his head because fuck if he was adding a night of mindless sleeping around to another thing in 'his fault' list.

"N-no, but you shouldn't have done it anyway! What-what if I wasn't?! Were you going to do something?!" he asked, trying to push the guilt to Bing, who was clearly growing more and more confused as the conversation went on.

"No... of course I wouldn't. But you hadn't taken as much alcohol to be unable to say what you wanted" he frowned, looking like he was analyzing his own words. Chase frowned.

"How do you know? You don't drink!"

"I... I'm sorry..." Bing said softly, biting his lip, and Chase growled.

"Get-get out! Just get out of my house!" he said, angrily, but he didn't even believe himself that much.

Bing quickly walked out of the bed and gathered his clothes, dressing himself up in silence and leaving the room, past Jameson and past the door.

When the front door closed, Chase let out a deep sigh and his face fell on the bed.

He heard soft taps on the floor and looked up, biting his lip at Jameson's mad expression.

[Wow Chase, really?] he signed, clearly displeased, and Chase frowned.

"This is your fucking fault for not being here yesterday!" he growled back, grabbing his pillow and throwing it on Jameson. He easily picked the object up, and stared at Chase, throwing it back on the bed.

[I sent you a message. I had a date] he signed, pressing his lips together. Chase felt even more guilt raising inside his throat. [And apparently so did you]

"I called him because you weren't home" he mumbled, but there was no venom in his speech. Now, he just felt horrible. "I... the lawyer called and I was... lost" he mumbled, looking down and playing with the blankets.

He didn't dare look up, even when Jameson sat next to him and held his shoulder.

"A court meeting... in a month time..." he mumbled, closing his eyes as his breath turned shaky. "To see if I can get Sarah for two or three months a year. All the way in North Carolina..."

Jameson gently tapped his shoulder, and Chase looked up, his eyes teary as he leaned on his cousin.

[You shouldn't have treated Bing like that though] he signed, and Chase growled, covering his face as his tears began to fall.

"I didn't want to sleep with him! Not like this!" he groaned, biting his lip as it trembled. "Now... now he t-thinks I just want to fuck that's... that's not true!"

Jameson held him close, because he knew Chase wasn't going to listen anyway, so Chase curled up against Jameson as he cried, holding onto his shirt as he pressed his face against his chest. And Jameson rubbed his back slowly, kissing his head and holding him close.

Chase really didn't deserve anyone like Jameson.

Or Bing, for that matter.

He really had fucked up.

In more ways than one.

 

\-----------

 

"Woke up in the wrong side of the bed today?"

"Shut up" Bing muttered, cleaning the counter and doing his best to ignore a very, _very_ playful Bim. Bim chuckled, walking to him and leaning against the counter, making Bing roll his eyes and move away.

"Come on Bing. Tell me the goods. What happened?" he pushed, smirking widely, and Bing closed his eyes, feeling his oily blood boil.

He took a deep breath, put the alcohol and the cloth he was using to clean the counter down, and then turned to Bim, opening his eyes slowly.

"You want to know what happened?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, and he could feel something inside him burning. Bim stared at him and nodded, but his body language had changed to something defensive. "Well, I will tell you what happened"

He wasn't, not really. He would tell what mattered to Bim, and he would lie.

He would _lie_ for the first time of his life, because humans deserved it

Humans like Bim deserved it and humans like Chase deserved it.

"Last night, I got a call" Bing said, walking forward towards Bim. "Chase called me. The pretty boy with green hair that you so much want to fuck. Yeah, he called me" he chuckled, and Bim frowned. "We went to a bar, and he got real drunk. And then, he said he wanted me, because like, how can you not?" he snorted, as his blood continued to warm up. At every step he gave forward, Bim gave one backwards. "So, we kissed, grabbed a cab and went to his house. And we fucked, very, very good" he chuckled, tilting his head. "I held him down, and I fucked him, until he came, barely touched, under me, moaning my name, and fuck it was delicious" he continued, stepping forward and smirking when Bim hit a wall.

Bing continued walking until he was face to face with Bim, their noses almost touching.

"You know... being ridiculous as you are, I don't think that even after a high consumption of cocaine he would give you anything. But its fine. You can try. And while you do, I might pay Huge and Alec a visit" he smirked widely, and he saw when Bim turned from defensive to extremely pissed.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about them like this!" he growled, grabbing Bing by his shirt and pulling him closer, but Bing just chuckled, grabbing his wrists and pulling his hands away. Bim's eyes widened as his wrists were moved by Bing's inhuman strength, and Bing chuckled, pressing Bim's wrists against the wall and cornering him, their noses pressing together.

"Don't piss me off, Trimmer. You might regret it" he whispered, making a quick scan on Bim's face and overall body, and smirked wider, looking back up to his eyes. "Or you might like it, who knows how your fucked up mind is going to treat this threat"

Bing stepped away then, and Bim fell, groaning as he hit his head, having had no support aside from Bing's hold.

And Bing turned back to the cashier, cleaning the counter silently, letting his blood cool off again, looking up as the first client arrived, making the bell jingle.

Luckily it wasn't Chase.

The costumer approached, and Bing smiled, taking their order.

"Bim, a long latte and a donut please" he asked, looking back at Bim, who was slowly standing up on shaky legs.

He spoke nothing as he went on to prepare the coffee and get the donut.

Good.

Now he would think twice before pissing Bing off.

Because he surely was not in a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but its a filler chapter.   
> Now stuff gets interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a silly cliché i couldn't help myself but write. If you guys like it, please leave kudos and comments. For you guys who tuned in for the porn, there will be loads in this, so like, beware hahaha  
> And remember to have fun!


End file.
